Total Drama: Abandoned
by AkatsukiFreak31
Summary: *Remake of TDH* It is time for Season 5 of Total Drama, but there is a catch! A new host, a new place, 17 new contestants, and 1 old contestant from Season 4! Who is the old cast competing with these 17 newbies? Will there be drama? Will there be love? How will the new host treat these teenagers? Find out in Total Drama: Abandoned!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 is up and running!  
I do not own Total Drama!  
One surprise will be shown in here! =)**

**Enjoy!  
**

* * *

Chris Mclean sat on the porch of an old hotel. A camera zoomed in on him.

"Hello there, fans! Welcome back to a new season of Total Drama. This summer the kids will be here, in the beautiful, small, abandoned town of South Croft. I will be your host for yet another season!" he was cut off by his phone ringing.

"Hello? Ya, I'm kinda in the middle of the trailer for the new show. What do you mean by, "Co-host"? You can't make me a co-host! I am what makes this show run! What do you mean the fans think I'm too old and lame? I am not lame or old!" He continued to scream obscenities into the cellular device.

He hung up the phone and through clench teeth said, "I will be co-hosting the show with someone, younger and much more vibrant, apparently."

A tall, young man with blue hair came on screen.

He flashed the camera a cheesy grin and said, "Hello there, people of Earth and Beyond! My name is Ethan Kirkan. I am the new main host of Total Drama. The producers thought Chris needed to be the co-host of someone younger and sexier. Chris made the ratings really bad after he was arrested last season. Don't worry, I'm in charge and Chris is my I lackey! I will be worse than he ever was! I'm joking. I won't be that bad. Think of me as Chris, but better looking and younger with blue hair."

"Dude, not cool! You should be my lackey. Your the newbie!" Chris spoke up.

"Shut up, Lackey! What will happen this season on Total Drama: Abandoned?" Ethan laughed maniacally.

"First you take my show, then my job. Now you have taken my laugh! That is over the line!" He walked over to punch Ethan. Ethan clapped his hands and three body guards grabbed Chris and threw him off the porch into a nearby window.

* * *

**Well? How was it? What do you think of Chris being Ethan's lackey? **

**I'll be working on the next one soon!  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yay! The characters are here! Hopefully your questions will be answered.**

**Enjoy!  
**

**I do not own Total Drama and all characters belong to their respectful creators!  
**

* * *

Ethan and Chris in front of the hotel porch with three interns.

"Welcome back to Total Drama: Abandoned!" Chris announced. Ethan cleared his throat.

"I thought we agreed that I was going to do the welcome back bit and we were going to take turns announcing our victims?"

Chris shrugged. "Force of habit I guess. I'll let you do the announcement about our teens."

Ethan nodded. "OK, loving audience of Earth and Beyond! As our teens arrive they will tell us why they are here, walk over to our interns, give their luggage to them, and then have a seat on the steps behind us!"

A bus pulled up to hotel.

"Our contestant is Alec Mercer!" Chris announced!

A boy with short, curly, brown hair and light blue eyes stepped off the bus. He wasn't muscular and his height was about average. He was wearing a thin, light blue sweater over a white t-shirt with jeans and black converse. He was rolling a large, blue suitcase behind him.

"Alec, The Shy Geek, you're here because your parents made you come, right?" Ethan chuckled.

Alec turned red. "I was also curious."

Chris laughed, "Curiosity killed the cat!"

Alec gave his suitcase to an intern and sat on the far left side of the porch. A girl with short blond hair and onyx colored eyes stepped off the bus. She was wearing a tight, gray, Montana Hoodie with black sleeves, a pair of torn, white shorts that went to her knees, black sandals, and a pair of headphones around her neck. She was carrying a skateboard and a small, black back pack.

"Jesse Donner, our Ex-Amish Skater, is here! Why?" Chris raised his eyebrow.

"I'm homeless and need the money. I eat out of the garbage. One day I found this piece of pizza with olives, only they weren't really olives. They were dead flies and the cheese was a clump of maggots!" She replied. She gave her bag to one of the interns and sat next to Alec.

"OK, disgusting, but whatever," Chris gagged.

"Here comes Bruno Koalatree, our Leporiphobic Mate from Down Under!" Ethan laughed.

"Your afraid of rabbits? Dude, that is twisted," Chris said while joining Ethan in laughter.

"They are evil, little, soul stealing creatures!" Bruno yelled as he stepped off the bus. His hair was a mixture of black and brown and it was spiked up. He had large hazel eyes, a light tan, and a body like Noah's but more muscular. He was wearing clothes similar to Indiana Jones and he was carrying a black suit case with a kangaroo on it.

"Indiana Jones Wannabe, just tell us why you are here," Ethan groaned.

"I want to win the money to build a Kangaroo Park for kangaroos!" Bruno cheered while striking a heroic pose. He handed his suitcase to the interns and sat next to Jesse.

Chris leaned into Ethan and whispered, "This guy will be fun to torment!" Ethan nodded.

"Next, we have the oldest of the Ivory triplets, Matt!" Ethan enthusiastic cheered.

Matt was playing a video game with a green duffel bag on his left shoulder. He had shaggy, red hair and green eyes. He was wearing a brown, plaid shirt, with tight jeans, and a pair of black boots. His sleeves stopped at his elbows.

"Why are you here?" Chris asked.

"My sisters auditioned so I did to make sure the two of them don't kill each other. Oh, and to find a girlfriend. It worked for Sam last season," Matt spoke. He never looked up from his game as he walked over to the interns and handed them his bag. He sat next Bruno.

"Now, we have the middle triplet, Ici!Just letting you know, Ici, that I am available!" Ethan cheered.

A girl with straight, long, red, hair stepped off the bus. Her eyes were green and she was wearing a low cut, pink, tank top with a gray mini skirt and sparkly, pink, heels. She had two pink suitcases and a pink purse.

"So, Ici, why are you here?" Chris asked.

"I'll be honest. I just want a boyfriend and the money. I have no reason for wanting it. I just do," she stated.

Matt coughed into his hand, "Slut." Ici glared at her brother. She handed her suitcases to the interns in a snobby way and sat next to Matt.

"Aw, I can feel the family drama starting!" Chris exclaimed happily.

Ethan rubbed his hands together and said, "Yes indeed. Now we have the schizophrenic youngest of the triplets, Halo!"

"I am not schizophrenic!" She yelled.

A girl identical to Ici stepped off the bus. Her red hair was pulled back into a single braid. She was wearing a purple tank top under a baggy black shirt that said, "Anime is my drug" in green lettering. The shirt hung off her right shoulder. She was wearing a pair of skinny jeans and a pair of black boots that pasted her ankle. She was carrying a purple and lime green suitcase.

"Why are you here?" Ethan asked. He was getting bored.

"I want to win so I can pay for college. I want to help my parents pay off some medical bills and the rest will be donated to Dawn's Wildlife Reserve for the Mutated Animals of Camp Wawanakwa!" She smiled.

"OK, moving on to Dominic Fucile!" Chris said. He was sure Halo was going to be the next Dawn.

A thin boy with slightly dark, red hair,brown eyes, a few freckles on his face stepped off the bus. He was wearing a blue, flannel shirt and jeans. He was carrying a blue, duffel bag.

"So, why are you here?" Chris asked.

"I thought it would be fun and Harold is my roll model," he quietly replied.

Ethan started choking. Dominic ignored him. He gave his bag to the interns and sat next to Halo.

"I'll take over while Ethan chokes. Our Brainy Scientist, Alice Griffen is next," Chris said. He was smiling evilly at Ethan's misery.

Alice stepped off the bus. Her hair was short, brown, and wavy. Her eyes were gold and her skin was an olive color. She was wearing a pink shirt, jeans, and pink sneakers. She was carrying a green suitcase.

Ethan stopped choking and asked as he gasped for air, "Why are you here?"

Alice raised her eyebrow, "To have fun." She gave her bag to the interns and sat next to Dominic.

"Next, we have our Chivalrous Ninja, Hanzo Hattori!" Chris announced.

Hanzo stepped off the bus. He was wearing black, ninja robes, black ninja pants, and black sneakers. He had spiky, black hair, brown eyes, and pale skin. He had a black cloth covering most of his face and all you could see was his eyes and hair as well as a pair of black gloves. He was carrying a black bag on his back.

"Hanzo, why are you here?" Ethan asked.

"I wish to donate the winnings to the world's most notable cause," he spoke.

He gave his bag to the interns and sat down next to Alice quietly.

"Our Goth, Jamie Kandal is next!" Ethan announced. He was definitely starting to get bored. He was ready for all these teenagers to come so he could screw with them. He was sure Chris was thinking the same thing.

Jamie stepped off the bus carrying a black suitcase. Her purple hair reached her shoulders, her eyes were an amber color, and her skin was slightly tanned. The right corner of her lip was pierced. She was wearing a black tank top with a black trench coat and dark blue jeans that were ripped in the knees.

"And why do you want to be here?" Ethan asked.

"To prove to my bullies what I can do!" She cheered. She gave her bag to the interns and sat next to Hanzo.

"Halfway done! Next we have, our Good ol' Boy from Tennessee, Joe Stanford!"

A skinny, young man walked off the bus smiling. His hair was reddish-brown and messy. His eyes were sky blue and he was pale. He was wearing a red and black, plaid shirt that was tucking into a pair of black slacks, and black, dress shoes. He also had a watch on his left wrist and he was carrying a red suitcase.

"Joe, why do you want to be here?" Chris asked.

Joe replied in a Southern accent, "I thunk it'd be super fun!" He gave his suitcase to the interns and sat next to Jamie.

"Our Brit, Josh is here!" Ethan cheered.

Josh stepped of the bus. He had shaggy, blond hair, green eyes, and a slight tan. He was wearing a white button up shirt with blue jeans and black boots. He was carrying a green suitcase.

"Josh, tell us what a rich, British guy like yourself is doing here," Ethan said.

"My parents refuse to send money to my grandparents. I want to win so I can go back home," Josh spoke in a British accent. He gave his bag to the interns and sat next to Joe.

"Kris, our Gentle Giant, come on out! I love his name!" Chris yelled. Kris stepped off the bus after hitting his head on the door. He had black, messy hair and blue eyes. He was seven feet tall and muscular. He was wearing a white button up shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows over a black shirt, baggy, gray, cargo pants, and black, skater shoes. He was carrying a blue suitcase.

"Kris, why are you here?" Chris asked.

"I want to make friends," he replied. He gave his bag to the interns and sat next to Josh.

"Leah is next!" Ethan announced.

A small girl with slightly wavy, medium brown hair that went to her back stepped off the bus. Her right eye was green and her left eye was brown. She had a mole that line up with her right eyebrow. She was wearing a medium gray, crop top, a white, buttoned up, hooded sweater, light colored, lose fitting, jean, shorts, and wedged, ankle boots. She was carrying a green suitcase.

"Leah, why are you here? I really hate this question now," Ethan asked.

"To prove myself to others!" She smiled. She took her bag to the interns and sat next to Kris.

"Mia, Josh's best friend!"

Mia stepped off the bus. Her hair was long and black, her eyes were blue, and her skin was extremely pale. She was wearing a gray sweatshirt, blue capris, and black converse. She was carrying a dark blue suitcase.

"And you are here why?" Chris asked.

"Just for fun!" She replied in a quiet tone. She placed her bag with the interns and sat next to Leah.

Ethan called Rafael next. He stepped off the bus wearing a long sleeved, white shirt under a black, button up shirt with blue flames on the bottom and sleeves. He had on dark blue jeans and blue and white sneakers. He had medium length, messy, black hair, dark blue eyes, and light brown skin. He was carrying a blue suitcase.

"Rafael, why are you here?"

"Rafael wants to concur his fear!" He replied enthusiastically.

"Great, another one like Lighting," Chris muttered.

"Our it is time for our last newbie!" Ethan yelled happily.

"Vincent Stone!" Chris cheered. He and Ethan were happy they only had to ask the question two more times.

Vincent stepped off the bus carrying a gray suitcase. He had straight, gray hair and gray eyes. He was tall and skinny. He was wearing a gray, button up shirt, black pants, and black shoes.

"Tell us why you are here?" Ethan said.

"I'm here to show people how smart and annoying I can be. By the way, Ethan, your hair looks like you saturated your head with bleach from a toilet bowl," the teen replied.

Chris laughed and said, "It does!"

"Enough about my hair! It is time to bring back our past cast member. From Season Four Brick has returned!"

A car pulled up behind the bus. The door opened and Brick stepped out. He saluted Ethan and Chris and took his bags to the interns.

"Corporeal Brick House, why did you want to come back?" Chris asked.

"I felt I needed to prove to myself I could do better, Sir My mind was too wrapped around beating Jo last season and Scott isn't here to turn everyone against me, Sir!"

"OK, contestants head inside the hotel. We will give you further instructions there," Chris ordered.

Once everyone was in the main lobby of the hotel, Ethan spoke, "This is where Eliminations will be held. This is also a place where you can hang out. We have some rules. Curfew is at midnight. Chef will be patrolling the hotel and around the town. There are two rooms for each team. One for the girls and one for the guys. We don't care if you go into each others' rooms. Just don't do anything inappropriate. Do not be late for meals! Breakfast is served at eight. Lunch is served at noon and dinner is served at six. Be in the dinning room before each of those times or you do not get to eat."

Chris smirked. "Now it is time for the team challenge! Around the town there are ninety pieces of paper. Everyone has their own color and everyone has five. You have an hour to find your five pieces and return back here. Do not leave the town. We have water bottles for each of you to take. We can;t have you dehydrating and us getting sued. Now your colors. Alec, you are green. Alice, you are yellow. Bruno, you are red. Dominic, you are black. Hanzo, you are blue. Jamie is pink. Jesse is gray. Joe is navy. Josh is purple. Kris is white. Leah is brown. Mia is gold. Rafael is orange. Vincent is light blue. Matt is dark green. Ici is neon pink and Halo is lime green. Brick you are maroon. Each piece of paper will have your name written on it. At the end of the hour you will hear the church bell ring. That means get your behinds back here if you aren't already. You will be sorted into teams as you arrive. Any questions? Too late. Go!"

* * *

**Well? Thoughts? Favorite character so far? Thoughts on Brick being back? **

**I'll probably start confessionals in the next chapter.  
**

**I was going to use either Dawn or Joe if I used a girl. But I saw the poll on my profile page and saw Brick was at the top. So I flipped a coin heads was Brick and tails was Dawn.  
**

**I kept some of the stuff from the first character intro. Like Dominic saying Harold was his idol. Then I added some stuff.  
**

**Not much development anyone. Sorry, for that but I wanted to get the introduction out of the way! I have the way I am going to write the challenge planned out. I also plan on changing up the teams a little bit. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for the long wait... I have been busy. I had friends over from Thursday to Sunday and then started working. I work in less than 2 hours today. **

**Also, a bunch of drama happened at the Relay for Life so I was feeling like crap all weekend.  
**

**We did however, have fun playing truth or dare. My ex, Marcus, dared me too sit on my gay friend, Matt's, lap until the game was over and if we got up we had to hold hands. So I whispered in Matt's ear, "I dare you to kiss Marcus." So Matt grabs my hand and lunges at Marcus and molested his face. It was hilarious. And Marcus deserved it. Also, my friends Matt and Keith were flirting all night. It was adorable!  
**

**Anyway, I got lazy with this chapter... Sorry. I don't really like it and hopefully the next will be better.  
**

* * *

The camera zoomed in on Chris, Ethan, and Chef. They were sitting in chairs on the hotel's porch waiting for the contestants to come back.

"Hello, People of Earth and Beyond! Welcome back from our commercial break to Total Drama: Abandoned!" Ethan gave the camera a cheesy grin.

Chris rolled his eyes, "Let's see how our contestants are doing!"

Vincent was walking down and alley looking for his pieces of paper. He had already found two within the first twenty minutes of the game. The alley was dark despite it being ten o'clock in the morning. The buildings were wooden. He looked through the window of a saloon on his right and saw three small pieces of paper taped to the back of a chair. The colors were lime green, yellow, and light blue. He smirked to himself and climbed through the window. He walked over to the chair and pulled off his piece. He took the other two and tape the to the underside of a chair.

_Vincent's Confessional: "Ya, I hid those two pieces. Do I care? Not at all." _

"I found three. Now, where are my last two?" He said to himself as he left the

"Rafael is ganna win this!" Rafael yelled fist pumping.

He had found three pieces already. He thought he was ahead of everybody else. He was searching around in an old bank. So far he had found three pieces that weren't his. He look behind the counter and didn't see anything.

"Oh, well. Rafael's pieces must be somewhere else," he shrugged and left the building.

Hanzo was stealth-fully looking in seven different places. He was using his shadow clones to help him find his pieces. He had all of them but one. The real Hanzo was currently walking on the roofs of the buildings looking down for his pieces. His shadow clones were looking in the saloon, bank, and different alleys.

Mia was humming to herself as she walked. She had three of her pieces. She was happy she was doing as fantastic as she was. She opened the door to the jail and walked in. There were several colored pieces and on the ceiling was her fourth gold piece of paper. The ceiling was high so she knew she wouldn't be able to reach it. She pushed the warden's desk under her piece and climbed on top of it. She stood on her toes and reached, but she still couldn't get to it. She kept trying but still couldn't reach it. She grumbled under her breath and thought of a plan.

_Mia's Confessional: "I will get that piece down!"_

Josh and Joe had decided to form an alliance early in the game. They had been talking instead of listening to Chris and Ethan introduce everyone else.

_Joe's Confessional: __*Normal Voice* "I made an alliance with the British guy. This game is going to be easy to win. If he and I are put on separate teams it still works out well for me. No one is going to suspect the 'good ol' cowboy' of being devious." _

"Let's check the jail," Josh suggested. Joe shrugged and the two opened the jail door. They saw Mia trying to reach a gold piece on the ceiling.

"Need help, Mia?" Josh asked. Mia turned around and gave a small nod. She climbed off the desk and he climbed onto it. He easily pulled the gold piece of paper off the ceiling. He stepped down and handed it to her.

"Thanks, Josh!" Mia said running out of the jail to find her last piece.

"Got yerself a lady there, don't cha?" Joe asked.

Josh raised his hands and defensively said, "No, Mia is like my younger sister. I could never date her."

Josh saw his purple piece in one of the cells. He walked in a grabbed it. Joe grabbed his navy colored piece off the back of the door. The two now had four of their pieces.

_Josh's Confessional: "Joe is pretty cool, but he if starts flirting with my little sister, he is dead."_

Kris had found three of his pieces. He was making sure to check every building he went into twice.

_Kris's Confessional: "Everyone here seems nice. I saw the shirt one of the girls was wearing. It_ _had something about anime written on it._ _Maybe I can meet a few anime fans here?"_

He walked into the jail. He noticed almost all the colors were in there. He noticed two white pieces. One was in a jail cell and the other was on the ceiling. He didn't have to reach far to grab the ceiling piece. Once he had both pieces he walked back to the hotel.

Chris and Ethan saw him.

"Count your pieces into the bucket. Then go sit on the top left side of the steps. You are on Team A," Ethan ordered. Kris counted his five pieces and sat where he was told.

A puff of smoke appeared and Hanzo stood in front of the hosts. He was told to count his pieces into the bucket and sit on the right side of the steps. He was on Team B.

In the saloon Halo grumbled to herself about the heat. She had walked in with Alice and they both were searching for their last piece.

She crawled on the floor to try to look under the tables. She saw two pieces of paper hanging down.

"Your name is Alice, right?" She asked the other girl.

Alice answered from across the room, "Yes, why?"

"If you are looking for yellow, I found it. It is over here under this chair."

Alice ran over and thanked the red haired girl. They grabbed their last piece and left the saloon.

"Wanna form an alliance with me?" Halo asked.

"Sure."

When they were back at the hotel they were told the drill. They counted their pieces and sat on the left. They both were on Team A.

Jamie and Leah were searching together. It seemed all of their pieces had been at the same spots. They found their last pieces in the jail and left to go back to the hotel.

They arrived and were told the drill. They counted their pieces and Jamie sat on the right and Leah sat on the left.

Joe and Josh arrived next. They were told the same thing as the others. They counted and Joe sat on the left and Josh on the right.

_Joe's Confessional: *Normal* "Haha! Josh and I are in an alliance and now we are on separate teams! Perfect for knowing the other teams secrets so the remaining members can be eliminated at the merge!" _

Bruno and Matt came from different directions to the porch. They counted their pieces.

"Bruno, go to the right. You are on Team B. Matt, go to the left. You are on Team A," Ethan ordered.

"Haha! Bro, we're on the same team!" Halo shouted. She pumped her fist in the air and high- fived her brother.

Rafael arrived next. He counted his pieces and was placed on Team B. Everyone else arrive and were placed on their teams a few minutes later.

Team A consisted of Kris, Joe, Halo, Leah, Matt, Vincent, Alice, and Brick. The contestants on Team B were Hanzo, Mia, Jesse, Rafael, Ici, Bruno, Dominic, and Alec.

"OK, we have our teams! Now we need team names!" Chris announced.

"Fire Death Squad of Doom!" Matt shouted.

"Uh, no."

"We are going to commercial break! When we come back, the names will be announced! Stay funky," Ethan said. He shot the camera a cheesy grin.

* * *

**BLAH! ECK! Anyway, thoughts? I was going to go into more depth with the others but I got lazy... Sorry...**

**Favorite Confessional? Character?  
**

**I apologize for the crapiness and laziness. Next will be better I promise!  
**

**Well, bye. I got work in an a little over an hour! Toodles!  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**New chapter! YAY!**

**I wanted to tell you people that I am working on a new Fanfic! It's a fairy tale fanfic to Little Red Riding Hood. I plan on using Halo as Little Red. But I wanted to know if I could use anyone else's characters? I need a wolf, friends, family (besides Matt and Ici), and maybe a few more for something! So, in your review or in a PM let me know if I can use your characters for it!**

**I'm iffy on this chapter. I like it but I don't at the same time...  
**

**I do not own Total Drama and all characters belong to their respectful creators!  
**

* * *

A camera zoomed in on the twenty people standing on the porch.

"Welcome back to Total Drama: Abandoned! Before the break we had separated these contestants into two teams. Now we are going to announce the team names!" Chris declared.

Jesse waved her arms back and forth for one of the hosts to call on her.

"What, Jesse?"

"I was playing a game with some other homeless teens. the team I was on was called, "The Poisonous Pizza. We earned the name because we had someone eat a pizza out of the garbage. They died about ten minutes later. It was gross. They were foaming at the mouth and oozing yellow stuff from their face," Jesse exclaimed. Her team took a few steps away from her.

"Jesse, you are disgusting!" Ethan gagged.

"I like it. She can give us more drama that way," Chris whispered.

"Will you just reveal our team names?" Vincent glared at the two hosts.

"Fine. Fine. Fine," Ethan grumbled.

Chris pulled out an envelope and read, "We did some rearranging. Team A, your members are Joe, Kris, Halo, Leah, Alice, Vincent, Matt, Brick, and Mia. Your team name is The Sarcastic Sheriffs. Team B, your members are, Jesse, Rafael, Ici, Bruno, Hanzo, Dominic, Alec, Josh, and Jamie. Your team name is The Crazy Cowboys."

"Yes! I am all about being sarcastic!" Halo fist pumped.

"No, your just a smart ass," Ici replied.

Halo shot a glared at her sister. "Same difference. You would know that if you didn't screw our English teacher for a better grade!"

"Ladies. Now is not the time to bring up the past. You will do that later in a small challenge we have for you today!" Chris intervened.

"Someone is already getting eliminated?" Mia asked.

"No, it will be a slight challenge that will set you ahead in next week's elimination challenge. However, right now you will be taking your bags to your rooms. Each team has been given three rooms," Ethan explained.

"But you told us two rooms before the challenge," Bruno said. He was a little confused.

"Yes, we did, but we now see how much the teams are not balanced in gender. The Sarcastic Sheriffs are for the most part but we are still giving you an extra room. Since both teams seem to be male dominate, the boys will get the two rooms. There is a catch. The girls get to choose which rooms go to who. They pick their room and then the two rooms for the boys. Then the boys can fight it out over who stays in which room. Go take your stuff up to the rooms. Cowboys, your room numbers are thirty-nine through forty-one. Sheriffs, you room numbers are forty-two through forty-four. The rooms were remodeled to be safe to stay in. They also have a loud speaker installed so Chris and I can get a hold of you easier," Ethan explained again. He handed the keys for The Sheriffs to Halo, Alice, and Mia and handed the keys for The Cowboys to Ici, Jamie and Jesse.

All the teens grabbed their suitcases and headed into the building. Chris and Ethan had not told them where the rooms would be located. They took a hallway that had a sign above it that said,"Rooms Located This Way."

The Cowboys were at room thirty-nine. Jesse unlocked it and everyone walked in to check it out. It was a nice room. The only thing bad about it was an awful stench. The room had three beds, three dressers, a ceiling fan, a television, a large bathroom with three showers and one toilet, a medium sized window and green curtains, and a decent sized closet.

"I vote the boys can have this one!" Ici wrinkled her nose. Jamie agreed and Jesse shrugged.

Room Number Forty was set up the same as the first. The smell was still there but not as bad. The girls gave the room to the boys. Room Number Forty-One didn't have the smell, but a large closet, more walking space between the three beds, and a larger television. The three dressers were the same as the others. The curtains on the window were yellow.

"We want this one!" All three of the girls cheered. They walked in and threw their things on a bed. Jamie was by the door, Ici was in the middle, and Jesse was by the window.

"We got stuck with the crappy room. Rafael doesn't think that is fair!" Rafael complained.

"Well now we have to fight over who gets the awful smelling room and who gets the smelly room," Dominic sighed.

"I do not mind the stench. I also do not need sleep. I will stay in that room," Hanzo explained. He grabbed his bag and walked into the room with the awful smell. Bruno grabbed his bag and ran into the other room. "I call this one, mates!"

The had it sorted out in ten minutes. Bruno, Josh, and Rafael were staying in the room that stunk less and Hanzo, Dominic, and Alec were staying in the horrible room.

Halo opened the door to Room Number Forty-five and screamed. It was perfect. There were four beds, four dressers, a large television, a window with blue curtains, and a ceiling fan. The bathroom had four showers, two toilets, and a large mirror above the sinks.

The girls smiled to one another and placed their stuff inside. They tossed the keys to the guys and said, "Have fun." They shut the door in their faces and picked their beds. Leah was by the door, Halo was in the second bed, Mia was in the third, and Alice was by the window.

Vincent glared at the door. He snatched the key from Joe's hand and opened the next door. The room looked like the girls except the curtains were red and there were only three beds. Vincent placed his bag on the bed by the window. Kris and Joe followed. Matt twirled the last key and he and Brick opened the door. It wasn't bad. There were three beds, three dressers, a large television, a small closet, a window with gray curtains, and a small ceiling fan. The bathroom was smaller than the others but had two showers, a sink, a mirror, and a toilet.

"There will only be two of us in here. We don't need that much space," Brick declared. Matt agreed with him.

Then Chris's voice was heard over the loud speaker, "All team members to the rooms the girls are in."

"We better go to the girls' room," Matt said. He placed his game system in his pocket and he and Brick left the room.

When everyone was in place Ethan's voice was heard, "Before dinner we are going to start the reward challenge. It is simple. Vincent and Ici will each pick three team mates from their teams. Do it now!"

"I really don't care what your names are. I am just going to call you by what I think you look or sound like. Mammoth, Little Red Riding Hood, and Wonderland," Vincent spoke.

"You are really rude! I don't mind Little Red Riding Hood but Kris is not a Mammoth!" Halo glared.

Kris shook his head, "It's fine. I'm used to it."

Ici looked at her team and chose three team mates, "Um, Bruno, Josh, and Jesse."

"Ya, mate! I have a chance to show my awesome Australian skills!"

Chris voice was heard, "OK, Kris, Bruno, Halo, Josh, Alice, and Jesse. Your challenge is simple. You each have to tell a story of the most embarrassing thing that ever happened to you. So, I need everyone into the elimination room."

When everyone was there Ethan spoke, "The rules are you can not take more than ten minutes and you must do it or you forfeit. Chef, Chris, and I will be rating it by level of embarrassment. Bruno, you are up first, mate!"

Bruno's eyes widened and his face turned pink. "When I was fourteen, I was outside playing with my brother and sister. A bunny jumped up onto my head. I screamed and peed my pants. I was frantically swatting at the rabbit to get off and I wasn't paying attention. I tripped over a rock and broke my wrist." He was sweating.

"You urinated in your trousers? How pathetic!" Vincent laughed. Everyone else but Brick laughed.

Brick stood up. "There is nothing wrong with that!" He defended.

"That's why you did it all last season?" Ici giggled.

"No, I," he refused to finish his sentence and he sat back down.

_Brick's Confessional: "There is nothing wrong with wetting your pants! Give the kid a break!"_

Chris held up a sign with the number seven written on it. Chef held up a seven and Ethan held up a seven.

"OK, Bruno, you earned a total of twenty embarrassment points! Will that be enough? Halo, you are next!"

_Halo's Confessional: "I am really starting to hate Vincent, Ethan, and Chris."_

Halo stood up and glared at Vincent.

"Halo, you have too many stories! How are you going to pick one?" Ici teased.

"I was born your twin. That's a start," Halo retaliated.

"Halo, just tell your story!" Ethan ordered.

Halo spoke, "Fine, there is like three different parts to this. It started in seventh grade. I had finally been invited to a slumber party by Ici's friend, Justice. I got there and I was having fun until I fell asleep. I was the first one asleep and they pulled _every_ possible slumber party prank they could. The put my hand in warm water, stuffed my bra in the freezer, placed whipped cream in my hand and tickled my nose, drew some ve_ry _vulgar pictures on my body, and videotaped it all. I didn't know it was on video until some guys at school started laughing at me. I got on Facebook and YouTube after school that day and saw the video of me on both websites. The video on YouTube had over ten thousand views. Then three days later I got jumped by the same girls at school and they cut off about six inches of my hair in jagged, ugly patches. Then at this year's prom, I had on a beautiful, pink, ball gown. It was sparkly and poofy. The same girls trapped me in the bathroom before the Grand March and torn my dress to pieces. I had to walk with my date in front of the entire town with random holes and tears in my dress. My boyfriend was so embarrassed he dumped me thirty minutes later." Her face was red with embarrassment and anger. Ici was laughing uncontrollably and Halo chucked a show at her head.

"I give that a eight. The slumber party pranks were pretty hilarious," Ethan chuckled.

"I give it a nine. You were miserable and I like that!" Chris grinned evilly.

"I give her a five. Looks and boyfriends don't matter princess," Chef said.

"Well, Halo you earned twenty-two points for your team! Sheriff's are ahead by one!"

Halo sat down and placed her head in her hands.

"We are going to commercial! How much more embarrassing can these stories get? Find out when we come back on Total Drama: Abandoned!" Chris laughed.

* * *

**Your thoughts? Your character's thoughts? Favorite part? Confessional (there weren't that many)? Favorite quote? Favorite embarrassing story? **

**I liked Bruno's story. **

**Anyway, remember Little Red Riding Hood!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Another chapter! I wanted to get this uploaded before I work tonight. I really like this chapter. I think it has a decent amount of character development on most of the characters.**

***IMPORTANT*  
Anyway, Berner0219 gave me a really cool idea. How many of you know who Zobe is? If you don't know, Zobe is this really cool animator. I think he's working with the people of Total Drama to get his own show! But anyway, the goal is to see if he can create our cast for us! I know we have someone doing the drawing for us but this guy can create characters to look like they came form Total Drama. Anyone who has a Deviant Art account look him up and send him a Note. Tell him you are working with AkatsukiFreak31 on a Total Drama Fanfiction and we would all like to know if you can create our cast for us. If he replies send me a message or a review! It would be awesome IF HE WOULD MAKE US A CAST PICTURE. In the drawing we have being done right now Brick and Vincent are not being included.**

***ALSO IMPORTANT***  
**My father didn't pay our satellite bill for Dish network so I missed the newest episode of TDROTI on Cartoon Network. Anyone know where I can watch it? I'm not Canadian and don't live in Canada. I have tried Youtube.**

***MORE IMPORTANT*  
Charater poll results will be below!  
**

**Drama Total own not I! Owners respectful their to go characters. All is that. (I re-watched the TDI auditions today. I love Izzy!) **

* * *

"Welcome back to Total Drama: Abandoned! When we left Halo had just told us her most embarrassing story! It put The Sarcastic Sheriffs ahead by one! Can the other team top it?" Chris announced.

Ethan flashed the camera his signature grin and said, "Today we will hear the other four contestants tell their stories! Who's will be embarrassing enough to win their team the reward?"

The camera zoomed out onto the contestants.

"Kris, you are next!" Chris spoke. The Sarcastic Sheriffs cheer him on.

"I was watching this anime called "Rosario + Vampire on the school computer in the library. A teacher came in and thought it was porn. She sent me to the principles office and I was suspended for three days and banded from the internet. When I came back three days later my desk had some very disturbing and vulgar drawings drawn onto it," Kris said.

Ethan chuckled, "Your teacher thought you were watching porn? Haha! I give ya six."

Chris shook his head, "I remember when I got busted for bringing porn into school. The punishments then were much more embarrassing. I give ya a six."

Chef shook his head and spoke, "Five."

Chris did the math mentally and said, "OK, Kris you earned your team seventeen points, bringing your team's score to thirty nine! Now, Josh, go!"

Josh stood up and spoke, "Mia knows this story. It had been raining and Mia and I went to the mall. When we left, I saw these two really cute girls we go to school with. I began flirting with them and I slipped and fell right into a mud puddle. The girls laughed and walked away and Mia has never let me live it down."

"Brutal! I give it an eight!" Chris shuddered.

"Seven," Ethan stated.

"Five," Chef calmly spoke.

"Wow, Chef you are pretty harsh today!" Ethan joke. He jabbed his elbow into the taller man's side. Chef grabbed his arm and threw him a short distance. Ethan managed to get up and walk back.

"OK, Josh you earned twenty points for the Cowboys! Your team now has forty points! Jesse, your turn!"

Jesse stood up and gave a thumbs up. "Um, well. I remember this one time I ate something out of the garbage. It wasn't that bad. It was a burrito from Taco Bell. It orange so I thought it was one of those Doritos Tacos but it was a burrito. It had little green spots all over it. I ate it fast and puked my guts out for the next two weeks."

Chris took a drink of water and spit it out on Ethan, "Dude, gross. Six!"

Ethan nodded his head, "Five."

Chef smiled and laughed, "Eight."

The hosts turned to look at him. "Chef you are messed up," they said simialtanisaly. Chef just shrugged.

"Ok, Jesse earned nineteen points for her team. The score for the Cowboys is now fifty-nine points! Alice you are our last person!"

Alice stood up, "In my chemistry class our teacher was a bit weird. I was always suspicous of him. One day I heard him talking about killing our principle. I instantly knew he was a hit man! So, I started a fire in the chemistry lab and as he was evacuating his students that half of the school blew up from some chemicals I had mixed together. "

Chris and Ethan were laughing uncontrolably. They each gave her an eight. Chef scowled at her and gave her a five.

"You and your fives, Chef," Ethan shook his head.

"Well, looks like the final score is Sheriffs at sixty points and Cowboys at fifty-nine! Sheriffs win the reward! You will get it when it is challenge time! For the mean time try to get to know everyone! Chris and I will be back later. Go ahead and go anyway into the town you want all buildings have AC and a fridge stocked with bottled water so you won't dehydrate," Ethan said. With that the two hosts and Chef were gone. All eighteen contestants were in the elimination room.

"So, what now?" Halo asked.

"I reckon we could go exploring!" Joe said enthusiasticly.

_Halo's Confessional: "Do I think any of the guys here are cute? Deffinatly. Vincent is a douchebag but he's pretty good looking. Joe is a sweet heart, a cowboy, and good lookin'! Bruno and Josh are pretty cute too, but they are on the other team. BUT I guess Brick is kinda cute too. I did have a HUGE fan crush on him durring Revenge of the Island. I wonder if he and Jo ever got together! I thought they should have!"_

The Sheriffs walked out of the hotel and went exploring. Vincent was unamused.

"This is ludacris," he groaned.

Halo looked at him. "Vincent, what happens if you use all those big words and run into someone who is ?" The rest of their team look at her like she was crazy.

"They will just have to remain apprehensive," he replied.

Halo rolled her eyes and mumbled under her breath. She walked over to Joe and attempted to strike a conversation.

"So, Joe, do you work on a farm?"

"Sumthin' like that. I work ona small ranch my Grandaddy owns in Tennessee!"

_Joe's Confessional: __*normal*__ "OK, so I'm not really from Tennesse. What this girl and everybody else doesn't know won't hurt them."_

"That is awesome! I'm from a small Kansas town. Most people from other states think Kansans are stupid rednecks with a horrible education."

"That's not righ'," Joe pretended to care.

Matt and Alice were walking along side one another.

"So, are you the oldest in your family?" She asked.

"No, I'm actually the youngest son. I grew up with an older sister, four older brothers, and two younger sisters," he replied.

"So, who's older Ici or Halo?"

"Ici is. Halo is the baby of the family!" He teased his sister,

"Shut up, Matthias," Halo growled. Matt pretended to be hurt.

"Halo, that hurt! How dare you use my fullish name!"

"I didn't use your full name. That would be way to long and I don't feel like acting like Vincent!"

Vincent glared, "You are skeptical. My vocabulary is immeasureable and you are intimidated by it."

"Shut up. Nobody cares."

Kris, Brick, and Leah gave each other a nervous look.

"Team work is nessiscary in this competition. If we want to make it to the merge, we have to get along," Brick stated.

Kris attempted to calm everybody by saying, "So, anyone here an anime fan?"

Halo stopped dead in her tracks and turned around to face the giant teen. "You are my new best friend."

_Halo's Confessional: "Sorry, Kathryn and Terra. You gals know I love ya!"_

_ Leah's Confessional: "My team doesn't get along very well. Hopefully we can learn to get along."_

"So, Brick, did you ever confess your feelings to Jo?" Halo asked suddenly appearing next to him. Joe turned around and looked confused.

"What feelings? Jo is my rival. I could never possibly have feelings for her," his face reddened.

_Joe's Confessional: *Normal* "OK, female Jo from Revenge of the Island. For some reason I thought they were talking about me. Keep that homosexual shit to yourselves people!" _

_ Halo's Confessional: "He totaly likes her!"_

The Cowboys decided to stay in the hotel. Ici had been attepmting to flirt with every guy on her team.

"Ici, you aren't going to last long in this game if you keep throwing yourself at every guy you see," Jamie warned.

"Was that a threat or a promise? You plan on voting me off Goth Girl? Where'd you get that coat? Count Dracula or Frankenstein?" Ici spat.

Jamie glared at her team mate.

_Jamie's Confessional: "OK, I'm trying to get along with my team and make friends because I don't very many back home, but that Ici girl is a pain in the-" __*Cuts Out*_

_ Ici's Confessional: "Ugh, Jamie! If we lose the stupid challenge she is gone! I can flirt with who ever I want to. Make out with whoever I want to. I like to think of myself as this season's Heather, only I'm more... 'active' if you get my drift. I'll pick my team off one by one." _

Josh, Bruno, and Rafael exchanged worried looks.

"Girls, why can't we get along?" Bruno asked. Ici turned her glare from Jamie to Bruno.

"What's the matter? Are you ganna wet yourself again?" She teased. She got up and walked away.

_Bruno's Confessional: "Ici's hot an all... but she is a bully.A rude, snobby, bully."_

_ Hanzo's Confessional: "I do not approve of all this fighting."_

"Rafael thinks we need to get along," Rafael stated. The other nodded in agreement. Josh stood up.

"Well, I'm going out into the town to try to find Mia. Anyone want to come?" He asked. Jamie nodded and stood up. They left the room and everyone but Dominic, Alec, and Bruno dispersed.

"We have an interesting team," Alec stated. Bruno nodded and said, "It's a little late for introductions but the name's Bruno, mates!"

"I'm Dominic."

"And I'm Alec."

"So, where are you mates from?" Bruno asked.

"I'm from Toronto," Alec quietly said.

"I'm from the same small town on Cape Cod as Chris," Dominic said.

_Alec's Confessional: "I might have found myself some friends! Bruno and Dominic are pretty cool!" _

The three of them spent the rest of the day getting to know one another.

* * *

**You tell her, Jamie! I love Jamie! She's awesome!**

**Well? Thoughts? Comments? Favorite part? Confessional? Character? Quote?  
**

**Don't forget about Zobe! I'll probably have 1 or 2 filler chapters then the elimination. What do you guys think 1 or 2? **  
***Character Poll: Bruno Stays a Fan Favorite! and Halo is # 2!* *Encourage your friends to read TDA and vote for their favorite!*  
**

1 Bruno 8 » 13%

2 Halo 6 » 10%

3 Josh 6 » 10%

4 Mia 5 » 8%

5 Dominic 4 » 6%

6 Alec 3 » 5%

7 Brick 3 » 5%

8 Leah 3 » 5%

9 Matt 3 » 5%

10 Alice 2 » 3%

11 Hanzo 2 » 3%

12 Ici 2 » 3%

13 Jamie 2 » 3%

14 Jesse 2 » 3%

15 Joe 2 » 3%

16 Kris 2 » 3%

17 Rafael 2 » 3%

18 Vincent 1 » 1%


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey, ya'll I'm back with another chapter! I really like this one! It was about 7- 7 1/2 pages long. I hope you all like it! **

**Also, Halo is in another story similar to this one! She got into a story called Total Drama Haunted by Total drama knocks my socks off. . . kinda weird about the type of story right? I submitted her into another on too called Total drama A New Story by YouJustNeverKnow. Cowencidentley (spelled horribly wrong Iam sorry), YouJustNeverKnow happens to be a fan of Total Drama Abandoned! That made my day. I was happy to have learned that!  
**

**Also, I would like to ask as politely as I can that those of you reviewing so you can chat with one another please find a different way to contact each other. I don't mind that it give the story more reviews but it's spamming my email and I would rather the reviews be about the story. I'm sorry about that.  
**

**Also, I have not heard back from Zobe. I also haven't heard about our first drawing. The artist needs a scanner or she can't post it, but I haven't heard when she was supposed to get it. Hopefully sometime soon!  
**

**Anyway, I hope you people like this chapter! I'll tell ya something funny about it down below.  
**

**I do not own Total Drama. All characters go to their respectful creators!  
**

* * *

Chris and Ethan sat on the hotel porch in rocking chairs. The camera zoomed in on their conversation.

"And my mother always wanted a girl, so growing up my bedroom was always painted pink with rainbows and unicorns everywhere. I never wanted friends to come over because of how embarrassing it was," Chris said.

"Really? My parents were like that too! They wanted a daughter so until my sister came along, I grew up in a yellow room with ponies everywhere. I would hide in my closet where I hid all my male stuff. The inside of the closet was covered in pictures of cars, babes, and comic book heroes. I had a stash of comic books in the floor boards," Ethan stated.

One of the camera men coughed and both hosts turned towards the camera.

"Oh, um. Welcome! Back, uh. To another episode Total Drama Abandoned!"Chris announced poorly.

"That little conversation can be edited out, right?" Ethan asked. The camera shook left to right.

"Damn."

The Crazy Cowboys were sitting in the dinning room trying to have civilized conversations.

"So, Ici, uh, where are you from?" Bruno asked.

"Roseweed, Kansas."

"Where is that?" Josh asked.

"Somewhere between Colorado, Nebraska, Missouri, and Oklahoma."

_Ici's Confessional: "To all my friends back in Roseweed, I love ya! When I win, I'm going to throw a MAJOR party!"_

"That is descriptive," Dominic remarked. She sent a glare at him and he ignored her.

"Don't waste your breath in her, Dominic," Jamie told her friend.

"Your just jealous because guys fall for me easily. I mean with these looks who couldn't resist me?"

Most of the guys on her team raised their hand.

"Ici, we look the same. If you think I'm as ugly as you say I am, then you must be too." Ici turned around and saw the Sheriffs in the doorway.

"Shut up, Freak," Ici said.

"This fighting is useless. Stop it or it will only bring destruction," Hanzo calmly stated. Ici stood up, huffed, and walked back to her room.

"So, guys, what's up?" Halo asked. She sat down at the table.

"Trying to have civilized conversations," Alec stated.

"How well did that work out?"

"Not very," Josh sighed.

"You guys want Ici gone, right?" She asked the Cowboys. She was given nods in reply.

"Make an alliance with each other for the elimination challenge, lose the challenge, and

voila no more Ici."

"We'll think about it."

_Halo's Confessional: "I'm not trying to be devious and set the team up against one another. Just Ici. She needs to learn her place and that the world shouldn't bow down at her feet. So, simple." __*Nods Head*_

She shrugged her shoulders and left the Cowboys to talk.

"Should we listen to Halo?" Jamie asked.

"I'm not sure. It may just be a trick to keep her team safe," Josh wondered.

"I've noticed that most of their team gets along. The only problem person they have is Vincent. But he must be pretty reliable if they don't plan on losing on purpose," Dominic stated.

"Well, maybe they plan on losing? Maybe they want to try to pick us off one by one?" Jesse questioned.

"I don't see them doing that. But do we want to lose to try to get Ici out of here? Or just try to win and hope they lose someone?" Josh asked.

"I do not believe in sabotaging ones one team. If we give the girl a chance, her attitude may change," Hanzo stated.

"Rafael agrees. We should try to win and keep our team as strong as we can."

"So we are going for the win?" Jesse asked.

"Everybody agree on that?" Alec asked. Everyone nodded.

Ethan's voice came on the intercom. "It's challenge time kiddos! Everyone meet in the Room of Elimination. Ya, it has a fancy name now. You have five minutes to get there or you will be attacked by Chef. Go!"

Chef walked out of the kitchen holding a water gun.

"Oh, come on! This is so old!" Someone whined.

In about five minutes everyone was in the Room of Elimination Chris spoke, "OK, we are bringing back a challenge or two from a past season! We are mixing to of them together!"

"Which ones?" Brick asked.

"You'll see! Now everyone put on these cute little deer antlers and tails," Ethan said. He gave the campers an evil grin.

"Crap. Chef plus a water gun. Plus us in deer costumes. Equals... Chef is going to shoot us with a water gun while we run!" Matt screamed.

"Wow, Matt surprised at your math skills. But sorta. You all have five minutes to hide. After those five minutes are up, Chef is going to go hunting! For teenage deer! The challenge is going to last forty-five minutes. If you get hit by the water gun, you come back here. Antlers and tails have to stay on until the end of the game. Chef would you demonstrate how you shoot on someone please?" Chris said.

Chef pointed the gun at Ethan and doused him in water. "Not cool, Chef!" Chris laughed and then he was sprayed.

"Dude! Anyway, since the Sheriffs won the reward they get to pick a member of the other team to sit out of the game."

The Sarcastic Sheriffs talked it over and decided Hanzo would be sitting out.

_Rafael's Confessional: "No ninja to help Rafael's team?"_

"Your five minutes starts now! Last person standing or team with the most people left in forty-five minutes wins immunity for their team! Go!" Ethan yelled.

Chef closed his eyes and the teens scattered.

Alice sat still and silent in her hiding spot under the desk in the jail. She heard the door open and someone stepped inside. She looked up to see who it was and saw Matt crouching in a corner behind some boxes. He noticed her an gave a small wave.

Jamie ran into the saloon and hid in a broom closet. She held in the urge to vomit when she got a big whiff of something. She she saw an open carton of milk. She could she the chunks in it.

_Jamie's Confessional: "Someone wanted some cottage cheese."_

Jesse quickly hid in a wooden barrel outside of the jail. She moved around to get comfortable and then it tipped over. She let out a soft groan.

Joe walked past a barrel and saw it tip over. He heard a groan from inside it. He smiled and pulled out a marker. He wrote, "Someone is in here" onto the barrel. He quickly ran into the alley way and slipped into a side door to a building.

_Joe's Confessional: *Normal* "Ya, that wasn't the nicest thing to do but whatever."_

Chef was allowed to go hunt the 'deer' and he headed straight for the jail. He saw the barrel Jesse was in and the writing Joe had left. He smiled and said, "Come out. Come out. Where ever you are." He was about to pull open the lid when he heard a scream. He quickly yanked the lid off, soaked Jesse, laughed, and ran in the direction of the scream.

Bruno walked into a small shed and closed the door. Inside was boxes piled everywhere. He crawled behind a tall stack and tried to get comfortable. Once comfortable he saw a horrible sight. There was a family of rabbits laying right next to him. He tried to hold in a scream as he moved away from them. He knocked over a box and they scattered. He sighed in relief. He noticed what was in the boxes. Stuffed animals. He pulled one out and saw it was a bunny. He threw it and saw a live rabbit. Its beady eyes stared up at him and he screamed. A few seconds later the shed door swung open and Bruno was covered in water.

Halo panicked because she didn't know where to hid. She quickly ran down an alley and opened a random door. She ran inside and hid in a closet.

She heard a voice ask. "Miss Halo?"

"Joe is that you?" She whispered.

"Ya, I'd tell ya to git yer own hidin' spot, but I is nicer then that," he said.

"Thanks."

Chef walked into the saloon and looked around. He heard gagging sounds coming from a closet. He started walking towards the closet Jamie was hiding in until he heard the saloon door open.

Ici gasped. She walked into the saloon and saw Chef in there. The cook turned around and soaked the girl in one shot. Then for fun sprayed her again.

"That is so not fair!" She yelled. She stomped back to the hotel.

Jamie had heard all the ruckus outside the closet and tried to stay silent. The rotten milk was just too much. She gagged again and Chef swung the door open. Before he could shoot she thought quickly and grabbed the milk. She threw it on him and then clogged the gun with the carton. She made a run for it. She didn't get out in time before she was sprayed with a mixture rotten milk and water.

"Gross," she gagged. She was going to ask if she could go shower when he got back to the hotel.

Chef walked over to the counter to clean his gun. When he got over there he saw Vincent crouched behind it. He sprayed the boy with the mixture and then cleaned the gun. He loaded it with more sour milk that he found and laughed to himself, "This is going to be good."

He walked into the jail. He immediately saw Alice under the desk. He shot the milk at her. He bent down and looked under the desk. "I hope you like cottage cheese."

Chef spotted Matt from the corner of his eye. He shot the milk at the red head and left.

"Gross," he gagged.

_Matt's Confessional: *__**Covered in Rotten Milk**__* "I'm pretty sure this is what the zombies in Zombie Apocalypse: Attack Four would smell like."_

"Ew, I smell like a decomposing animal!" Alice yelled.

Matt laughed, "If it makes you feel better, you don't look like a decomposing animal."

_Alice's Confessional: "Matt is a gentleman... Sorta. And is it just me or is he kinda cute? Someone answer, please." _

Chef continued to stalk his prey with his newly filled milk gun. So far the people he hit were Jesse, Bruno, Ici, Jamie, Vincent, Alice, and Matt.

Kris had a hard time hiding due to his height, but he was surprised he had dodged Chef this far. He was hiding in the bank behind the counter. Chef walked into the bank and went over to the counter. He sprayed Kris, laughed, and left.

Leah had managed to squeeze herself into a box in the jail. She was remaining quiet. She was afraid Chef would catch her and after hearing Matt and Alice's complaints about soured milk and smelling gross, she could do without being sprayed.

Back at the hotel Chris and Ethan forced anyone sprayed with the milk to stay outside. The hot summer sun caused the milk to sour even more. Jamie, Vincent, Matt, and Alice were positive they would be stinking for a while. Kris showed up next.

"How did Chef find rotten milk?" He asked. Jamie slowly raised her hand.

"I tried to clog his gun with it and it backfire. I was covered in it and then he found more after spraying Vincent with the rest of what I shoved in there. Sorry, guys."

Joe poked his head out from the closet.

"Is the coast clear?" Halo whispered quietly.

"Ya, I thi-" he didn't have time to finish. Chef quickly jumped from behind the door and shot them both with the milk.

"Aw, come on! I thought this was supposed to be water!" Halo yelled.

"Come on, Miss Halo. I reckon we hoof it back teh hotel," Joe said. He grabbed her hand and led her away from the closet.

Dominic was hiding under the hotel porch. He quietly saw each contestant show up. The one's covered in milk were forced to stay outside.

Brick was hiding in a tree above the jail. He thought Chef hadn't seen him hiding until he was shot down. He landed on his wrist and dislocated it again.

Alec ran as fast as he could from Chef. Chef had found him hiding behind the jail. He tried his hardest not to be soaked with the rotten milk. It made him tankful for all those vigorous gym classes at school. His efforts ended when he tripped over a rock and landed on the ground. Chef caught up and sprayed him.

Rafael watched as Alec tripped and was caught by Chef. He tried to slowly walk away until he stepped on a tree branch.

"Crap," he thought. Chef turned around and grin. He pointed the gun at Rafael and fired.

Chris's voice was heard over the intercom, "Josh, Dominic, Leah, and Mia, you have two minutes until you can come out of hiding."

Josh mentally fist pumped. He was excited. If he could last longer than the girls, he would help win for his team. He was hiding behind the saloon. He heard chuckling behind him and before he could turn around his back was cover in milk.

Chef walked past Mia several times. He never noticed her. She was hiding in the barrel beside the one Jesse was in. It finally dawned on Chef to check the barrel. He reach for the lid and pulled it off. Right before he went to shoot her, Ethan's voice was heard, "Time is up! No more shooting Chef! The remaining people come out of hiding and come back to the hotel!"

Chef grumbled and Mia climbed out of the barrel. She reunited with her team and laugh when she saw Josh covered in milk.

"Shush," he playfully glared.

"You smell horrible!" She laughed.

"We all do," Brick frowned.

Chris and Ethan came outside.

"Phew, you all stink! Congrats to Mia, Leah, and Dominic for not getting covered in milk. Sadly though The Sarcastic Sheriffs win!" Chris announced.

"Cowboys, we'll see you at elimination tonight!"

At elimination Ethan held a plate with eight bottles and Chris held a rolled up piece of paper.

"Cowboys, on this plate are eight bottles of root beer. Anyone safe will receive a root beer. If you do not like root beer give it to someone else. Chris is holding a wanted poster. Whoever has their face on that poster will be sent home tonight. They must leave out the doors of Loser-dome and get into the Wagon of Shame. Their wanted poster will then be placed outside on the building," Ethan said. He pointed out the doors to a horse drawn, old wagon.

"The first three people safe are Jesse, Hanzo, and Rafael. Please come get your bottle." The three team mates took their bottles and sat down.

"Bruno, Josh, Dominic and Alec, you four are safe." They took their bottles from Ethan and Ici swore under her breath.

"Ici, we all know why you are in the bottom two and Jamie, you were the reason Chef shot everybody else with rotten milk. Chris unravel the poster and show us who's face is going to be gone!"

Chris unrolled the poster and Ici's face and name were pasted on it.

"What? You eliminated me? I'm absolutely perfect! Daddy will hear about this!" She screamed.

"Ya, ya. Chef, if you would."

Chef grabbed her by the arm and threw her into the wagon. She kicked and screamed the whole way out of town as a few interns tried to hold her down.

During the elimination, the Sarcastic Sheriffs were sitting in the girls' room.

"Who do you think was eliminated?" Brick asked everyone.

"My guess is Ici. She pissed off her team too much," Halo shrugged. Matt nodded in agreement.

"I think it might be Jamie. It was her fault we were sprayed with rotten milk," Kris suggested.

"You have a point there," Brick said. His wrist was still dislocated and he was whimpering.

"Brick, yo' need he'p thar, Buddy?" Joe asked. He grabbed Brick's wrist and snapped it back into place.

"Wow, thanks Joe!"

"Don't menshun it."

* * *

**Well, how was it? Good, Bad, In between? Favorite Part? Favorite Confessional? Favorite Quote?  
**

**Now the funny thing... I had this fully written and was about to post it when I realized... I forgot about Brick. I didn't include him at all. I have no idea why... But that is why he isn't in here much. I tried to add more of him at the end.  
**

**And it might be another week before I update. I leave for vacation in Nebraska Thursday. Then I come back on Tuesday. Then I have a doctor appointment sometime in August for my arthritis. I am staying in the city for it and then going to a wedding the next day. My Great Uncle is getting married! We are happy he found someone else. Our great aunt passed away 3 almost 4 years ago in a horrible accident that happened in their home and we are glad he is happy again! And he hasn't made the mistake my Great Grandfather did and marry a hag who is wiping his bank account.**

**Anyways, I love you all!  
**

**If you have any ideas you'd like to give me go ahead an P.M me!  
**


	7. Chapter 7

**OK, this note will be short and everything important will be after the chapter. Make sure you read it. IT IS IMPORTANT! Oh, and I got to bring my laptop to Nebraska. YAY!**

***Warning* Chapter Sucks!  
**

**I DO NOT OWN TOTAL DRAMA. ALL CHARACTERS GO TO RESPECTFUL CREATORS!  
**

* * *

Chris smiled as the camera focused on him.

"Welcome back to Total Drama Abandoned! The teens have been here for a week and a half. Today we have a surprise for everyone! There will be no challenge today and instead our cameras will be following everyone through there drama! Ethan is busy right now so I will be in charge of this special!"

The scene changed to a dark room. Ethan was tied to a chair and his mouth was covered in duct tape. He glared at the camera sitting in front of him.

The scene changed again to the Sheriffs who were in the saloon. The girls were around a table chatting and the boys were at a different table across the room.

"So, gals, I gotta know. Anyone on the show catch your eye?" Halo asked.

"Why?" Mia asked.

"I like trying to set people up. It's kinda my thing," the red head shrugged her shoulders.

"Matt and I have been talking a little bit. He's interesting," Alice stated. Halo let out a squeal and the boys turned to look at her. She blushed and said, "Sorry!"

"So, Halo, who catches your eye?" Leah asked.

Halo blushed and glanced at one of the boys. The girls followed her glance and smirked.

"Why are the girls looking at us?" Kris asked.

"I reckon they may be talkin' about us," Joe said. He looked back over at the girls and met one of their gazes. He noticed she blushed and quickly moved her eyes away.

_Joe's Confessional: __*Normal*__"Seems like the girls have a few crushes. Heheh. Time to play some games."_

"Why would they be talking about us?" Matt wondered.

"Mebbe they haf a crush on some of us."

_Matt's Confessional: "Dude, is that even possible? I mean I've never met a girl who actually showed me the time of day... Except Alice."_

"Halo is too much of an idiosyncratic," Vincent remarked. Joe gave him a confused look.

"An idiosyncratic is a person who is peculiar and if you didn't know, peculiar means abnormal or bizarre," he explained.

"Thet ain't a mighty nice thin' t'say about Miss Halo," Joe argued.

"Who said what about Halo?" Halo asked.

"Vincent called you an idiotcratic," Matt told his sister.

"It is pronounced idiosyncratic."

"I have no clue what that means but I already know it isn't very nice," she glared. She grabbed her purse and walked out the door.

About an hour later everyone was invited into the girls' room. Vincent was walking down the hall when he noticed a small bag. He picked it up. It was lime green with purple stitching. He opened it up and inside was a large amount of makeup. He found a card inside it and saw Halo's name written on it.

He walked into the girls' room and had full intentions of giving the bag back to Halo. He saw Leah place her purse on the floor and he quickly placed Halo's makeup bag into it without anyone noticing.

Halo, Kris, Leah, and Joe were sitting on Halo's bed. Vincent, Matt, Alice and Mia were sitting on Mia's bed.

Halo yawned and absentmindedly laid her head on Joe's shoulder. The other three girls glanced at one another and smiled.

"Hey, Hails, there's something on your face," Matt pointed out.

"What are you talking about?"

Mia picked up a hand mirror off of one of the dressers. She handed it to Halo and she took her purse with her to the bathroom. She left the door open.

She was in there for a few seconds until she screamed. Matt and Joe both shot off the beds at the same time. A suitcase was laying on the floor Matt tripped over it and knocked both of them onto one of the beds. They both were surprised to find their lips touching. Halo walked out of the bathroom and gasped. They sat up and both started choking.

_Matt_'s Confessional: "I did not do that on purpose. Why do I feel like fans are going to be making fan art now?"

_Joe's Confessional: *Still choking* "What the fucking hell?"_

"Um, why was Matt laying on top of Joe? And were they kissing?" Halo asked.

"Matt tripped over your suitcase and fell on top of Joe when you screamed," Alice mentioned.

"Why'd ya scream, Miss Halo? Ya'll right?" Joe asked.

"My makeup isn't in my purse. It must have fallen out somewhere! I need to find it!"

"You can borrow some of mine if you need to. Just don't use my applicators," Leah said. She picked up her purse and started going through it.

"What the?" She asked pulling out Halo's makeup case.

"My makeup!" The red head screamed. She yanked the bag out of Leah's hand, ran into the bathroom, and slammed the door shut.

"Miss Leah, why'd ya have Miss Halo's makeup?" Joe asked.

"I don't know. I don't remember ever putting it in there."

Halo walked out a few minutes later and gave Leah a look. "Why did you have my makeup?"

"I don't know. I never touched it. I'm not sure how it ended up there."

Joe took the opportunity to sneak out of the room.

"Well it ended up in there somehow!" Halo glared.

"I didn't do it," Leah said quietly. Halo continued to glare at the girl.

"Halo, it's just makeup," Mia said.

Kris was getting worried with all the fighting.

"Halo, you have it back now," he attempted to restore peace.

Halo placed the makeup back into her purse and walked out the door.

Bruno had found a lake and was skipping rocks. Now that Ici was off the team, they were fighting less. He heard footsteps behind him and saw Joe.

"Hey," Bruno said.

"Hi."

"Where's Halo?" Bruno asked.

"She and Miss Leah got into a fight. I wanted ta get away from it. I'm worried 'bout her though." He picked up a rock and skipped it.

"Holy dooly! Aren't they mates? And Don't get yer knickers in a knot. She'll be alright, mate." Joe nodded gave him a confused looked.

"Don't upset yourself," Bruno explained.

The two sat at the lake for about and hour. They made an alliance to help each other if they male it to the merge.

* * *

**Well? Fav part? Confessional? Quote?  
**

**This sucked really bad... I had all these awesome ideas and it was going great and then this happened. Anyway, I know this was basically all about a specific set if people. It was supposed to be that way. The next will be about a different set.  
**

**AND! I have ideas for the reward challenge/elimination challenge but I need you people to pick the next one. My ideas are a mix of original and past stuff and ideas from others.  
**

**Here are the reward:  
**

**Karaoke Challenge**

**Brunch of Disgustingness  
**

**The Trivia Challenge from Truth or Laser Shark  
**

**Other  
**

**Here are the eliminations:  
**

**Fear Factor  
**

**Awakathon (Is that correct?)  
**

**Capture the Flag  
**

**Talent Show  
**

**Other  
**

**Also I have a question. I need everyone to give me at least 1-2 ideas for the next 2-3 chapters. I'm ganna right a bunch of fillers to get some character developement in. **

**Now its time for the really long important part!  
**

**WE HAVE FAN ART! Lolluv (Did I spell that right?) Did some fan art of her characters Josh and Mia and then of The Ablazing Arrows's Joe and my Halo. I did some too but have no way of uploading it right now. Also, the cast picture will be up in a day to a couple of days! YAY! Andt after the Joe and Matt incident I kinda wanna draw that! But i probably wont be able to because my drawing skills suck!  
**

**Link to Fanarts (I'll just direct you to Lolluv's page on Deviant Art):  
**

**If it didn't show up here it is again just type it in without spaces: lolluv. deviant art  
**

**The drawings are adorable!  
**

**Please take a look at Lolluv's drawings, answer all my questions, and give me some ideas! **

**OH, and I'm thinking about saving up money for a new laptop or a tablet. Which would be better?  
**

**I love you all! I'm tried good night!  
**


	8. Chapter 8

**New chapter! I deleted the note. I decided all the links to artwork will be on my profile. Speaking of which there is more! So go to my profile and look at it! YAY!**

**This is really short. I'm sorry. =( I wanted to get it finished before work. On the bright side, I am close to getting my Canada and England cosplays! YAY!  
**

**I do not own Total Drama or any of the characters besides Ethan, Matt, and Halo!  
**

* * *

The camera showed the hotel porch. No one was around. From the corner of the porch one could see a small amount of blue hair. Ethan stuck his head up, looked to see if anyone was around, and then ran to the camera.

"Hey there, people of Earth and Beyond! I'm running from Chris at the moment. That dude is twisted! So, in the meantime lets follow some more of the contestants," he panted. N

Chris came on screen and gave Ethan an evil smile. "Come on, Ethan, you can't run forever."

Ethan took off at a dead sprint and Chris set a few interns after him.

Jesse, Bruno, Rafael, Josh, and Jamie were sitting outside the saloon. Jesse was holding her skateboard.

"Jesse, I want to see some of your moves!" Jamie said. Jesse laughed and got onto her skateboard. She place on foot on the middle of her board and the other on the nose of the board. She brought the nose of the board to the back in a one-hundred-eighty degree spin around her body.

"Holy dooly! That was awesome!" Bruno yelled.

"Thanks!" Jesse laughed. She started riding forward and did a manual. She did several more tricks before picking up her board and sitting next to Bruno.

"Hey, guys, I got an idea!" Jamie cheered. Everyone glanced at her.

"What if we play some pranks on the other team? It'd be awesome! We all have friends over there so we know how to prank them!" She fist pumped.

"Well, I talked with Joe earlier and apperently he and Matt accidently kissed each other," Josh stated.

Bruno laughed and said, "He told me that too!"

"How did that happen?" Jesse asked.

"They tripped and Matt fell on top of Joe."

They plotted a little longer and had their prank set up. Everyone except for Hanzo were playing apart in it.

"OK, let's find Joe and Matt first."

Joe, Matt, Halo, and Alice were sitting in the Room of Elimination. Bruno and Josh walked up to them.

"Hey, guys! What's up?" Matt asked.

"Can we steal your boyfriends from you girls?" Josh asked.

"They aren't our boyfriends!" Alice glared.

_Alice's Confessional: *Blushing*"Matt and I are simply_ _friends." _

_ Matt's Confessional: "Hehe, it'd be awesome if Alice was my girlfriend. Pretty sure it won't happen though."_

Matt and Joe got up and started walking towards Josh and Bruno. Jesse came riding in on her skateboard. She 'accidently' bumped into Joe and sent him toppling onto Matt. The two embraced in yet another kiss.

_Joe's Confessional: __*Angry* "Why the hell do Matt and I keep kissing! I am not gay! I hate gays!" _

_ Matt's Confessional: *Sad* "If this keeps happening to Joe and I, I am never going to get a girlfriend. Here or back home!" _

The girls rushed over to them and helped them off the floor. When the team mates were off the floor, they noticed Bruno, Josh, and Jesse were gone.

"Are you guys alright?" Alice asked.

"Haha! That was awesome!" Jamie fist pumped.

"Let's go prank Vincent now!" Josh added.

Jamie nodded and looked at Dominic and Alec. "You guys ready?"

They nodded and ran to the saloon where Vincent was sitting on a bar stool reading a book. They snuck in, placed a large book behind him, and then ran out.

Vincent finished his book and turned around. On the bar was the book.

"_Big Words You Can Use to Annoy Anyone,_" He read. He shrugged and opened the book. Only to be met with a red boxing glove to the face. He glared down at the book and threw it in the trash.

They walked back to the rest of their team. "That was fun!" Dominic and Alec cheered.

By the end of the day they had pranked everyone, including Chef, Chris, and Ethan. They were all sitting in the dinning room waiting for dinner.

Hanzo shook his head. "Pranking only makes one enemies. You should not torment the others for your own amusement."

"Aw, come on, Hanzo! Lighten up!" Jesse laughed.

At the other table the Sheriffs were grumbling to one another. They each were at the end of a prank. Joe and Matt were forced to kiss again. Vincent was punched in the face by a book. Leah and Kris were covered in blue slime and they smelled horrible. Halo's hair was foresent pink. Mia's left arm was stuck to Alice's right. Brick had ended up wetting himself multiple times.

"I am going to make sure whoever did this is torchured slowly for the rest of his or her life!" Halo pounded her fist on the table.

"Halo, your hair is pink. That is a lot better than smooching on your sister's boyfriend!" Matt argued.

"He's not my boyfriend! At least you two don't have any permanite physical damage. It's going to take forever to get my hair back to its natural color! You remember what happened that year I died my hair this exact color! It stayed for ten months! Who knows how long Leah and Kris are going to stink? And Alice and Mia are stuck together! Suddenly making out with someone sounds a lot better than what happened to the rest of us all ready!" She snarled.

_ Halo's Confessional: "Yes, I do like Joe. Would I date him? Probably. Will he ask him out? Most likely not! It took literally TEN months to get pink out of my hair last time! It may look cool but I was tired of having pink hair! Why would anyone like him date me when I have PINK hair?" _

"My hopes for ever getting a girlfriend are gone! I'm better off dating a simulator," He shrieked on the verge of pulled out his hand held and started shooting zombies.

"Matt, ya doesn't knows thet. I do hafta agree wif Miss Halo though. Howevah, her hair is still purdy. How is we a-gonna unstick Miss Mia an' Miss Alice?" Joe tried to calm the gamer down.

"How are we going to be separated? I don't feel like being stuck to Alice forever. No offense, Alice," Mia quietly said.

Alice shrugged, "I don't blame you. I have an idea on how to separate us. It all depends on how we are stuck together. We can try rubbing butter on our arms or rubbing nail polish remover with acetone. A reaction should occur and the bonds in the glue will break."

Vincent raised his hand. "How will we to acquire margarine?"

"Good point. Chef would never give us any."

"I have tons of nail polish remover with acetone!" Halo yelled.

"I'm going to go shower and get cleaned up," Leah said getting up. Kris agreed and got up with her.

"Don't steal any of my make up," Halo glared.

At the other table the Cowboys looked at each other.

"Maybe we took it a little too far?" Bruno wondered aloud.

"Maybe, but that slime will wash off Leah and Kris fairly easy. The stench won't be there anymore once they are clean."

* * *

**Well? Did the prank go too far? Thoughts? Ideas? Favorite part? Confessional? Quote?**

**There is more art! Go to my profile to find it! If I am missing any links to anyone's art let me know! There is Moe fanart! (Joe/Matt) HAHA! Best Yaoi pairing ever! And I'm not a Yaoi fan!  
**

**Well I'd better go get ready for work... =( I don't wanna go! I wanna be lazy!  
**


	9. Chapter 9

**I'm going to be honest. I am terrified some of you are going to hate this chapter... I don't hate it. But I don't love it. **

**All characters belong to respectiful owners and I DO NOT own Total Drama! If I did Gwen and Cody would be together.  
**

* * *

Rafael whistled to himself quietly. He was alone in the bedroom. The others were looking around ton for a swimming pool or pond. It was hot outside and he had no intentions of having a heat stroke. He kept pacing around the room.

"Man, Rafael is so freaking bored!" He said as he leaned up against the wall. He noticed a small hole in the wall and looked through it. He could clearly see into the girls' room.

Leah and Jamie walked into the room the girls on the Cowboys' team shared.

"Wow this room is huge!" Leah exclaimed.

"Ya, then the rooms we gave the guys smell awful."

Leah sat down on Jamie's bed. "So, where are the others?"

Jamie shrugged and sat down next to her. "I'm not sure. I think they went looking for a pool or a pond or really anything we can use to get wet. It's so freaking hot outside."

Leah agreed and walked into the bathroom.

Jamie laid back on her bed and someone started pounding at the door. She walked over and opened it. Halo and Matt were at the door in their swimming suits.

"Dude, Chris and Ethan set up a sprinkler and a blow up pool outside! Change into your bathing suit and come join us!" Matt yelled.

Jamie thanked them and they left. Leah walked out of the bathroom and Jamie told her about the sprinkler and pool.

"Cool, I'll go change. See ya in a bit!"

Rafael blushed as he watched his team mate change. Once she was dressed, Jamie wrapped a towel around herself and walked out the door.

A knock was heard at his door. He opened it and saw Jamie.

"H-hey, Jamie!" He stuttered.

"Hey, Rafael. Chris and Ethan set up a pool and sprinkler for us. You should change and come join us!"

"OK, Rafael will!" She left and he quickly changed. He grabbed a towel and walked out of the room.

As he was walking past the girls' room, he notice the door was slightly open. He creaked it open a little more and took a better look around. He went into the bathroom and saw a black and purple bra laying on the counter. He picked it up and ran back into his room. He hid it under his pillow and walked down to the pool and sprinkler.

He got there and saw almost almost everyone. The pool was fairly large for a blow up pool. It was rectangular, green, and could probably fit everyone if it needed to, but it wasn't very deep. Matt, Halo, Alice, Joe, Brick, Alec, and Kris were in sitting in the pool. Jamie was was on the outside trying to push Josh in. Hanzo and Dominic were sitting in chairs under the sprinkler. Bruno and Jesse were running around through it. Vincent was in a chair by the sprinkler and reading a large book. He was sitting close enough he would get wet but far enough away the book wouldn't be ruined. Leah and Mia weren't there yet.

Rafael walked over to the pool and sat down.

"Hey, man! What's up?" Matt asked.

"Rafael, thinks its too hot," he replied. Everyone agreed with him. Then a loud splashing sound was heard and everyone was covered in water. Jamie stood at the edge of the pool smirking victoriously. Josh was in the pool.

"Thank you, Jamie," he grumbled.

"You are very welcome, My Dear Brit," she laughed.

"You OK, Josh?" Alec asked. He got up and sat next to his team mate. Josh nodded and glared playfully at Jamie.

"I will have my revenge."

Everyone's conversations when a scream was heard. Mia and Leah had finally joined everyone and Mia was holding a bunny.

"M-Mia, y-you need to p-put that thing down!" Bruno stuttered.

"Why?" She asked. She walked over to him and he ran.

"They are evil, soul-stealing creatures!"

"But it's just a member of the Leporidae family. What's so bad about it?" Dominic stated. Bruno ran into the pool and hid behind Alec and Josh.

"Just keep it away from me!"

"Rafael, thinks you're one weird dude," Rafael stated. Mia placed the rabbit on the ground, gave it one last pet, and then walked away from it. She and Leah joined the others in the pool.

Kris smiled, "Hey, Leah."

"Hey!"

"So, Hanzo. You're from Japan?" Dominic asked.

"Yes."

"Do you watch anime?" Matt yelled from the pool.

"No."

"Rafael, does!" Rafael cheered.

"That is freaking awesome!" Matt cheered.

"What is your favorite?"

"I'd have to saw Bleach or Naruto, but I've become a big Hetalia fan thanks to Pinky over there." He pointed to Halo.

"I hate you!" She growled.

"What's Hetalia?" Kris asked.

Halo gasped and said, "Only the best fucking anime in the history of anime!"

"No, that would be DBZ," Rafael stated.

"Fuck you! Dragon Ball Z sucks!" Halo yelled in his face.

"Halo, be nice!" Matt scolded.

Kris laughed, "I'm more of a fan of Death Note."

Halo's eyes went wide and she hugged Kris. "You are my new best friend!"

Jamie, Joe, and Josh looked at one another.

"Whut in tarnation is anime?" Joe asked.

"Anime is animation from Japan. Generally categorized by characters with big, sparkly eyes. It is mostly intended for adult audiences. Hentai is gross in my opinion but not all anime is Hentai. Thank goodness," Halo rambled.

"What is Hentai?" Jamie asked.

"Anime Porn," Rafael stated.

"Oh."

"Generally ninety-five percent of what I say is an anime reference!" Halo laughed.

"No it isn't," Matt said.

Halo Gib slapped her brother and told him to shut up.

Josh leaned in towards Joe, "Is it just me or are they all insane?"

"Insane," Joe stated.

_Joe's Confessional: "Freaks." _

"Did you know you can burn calories and fat by using your brain?" Halo asked.

Dominic, Alice, Alec, and Vincent looked at her. "What?" They asked.

"L, said so. And I looked it up on Google! There have been studies that show if you think hard enough you can a few calories!" She smiled.

"Ma'am, if that is how you burn calories, then you are not living a healthy life without exercise."

"Halo, you are eccentric," Vincent mumbled.

The pink haired girl shrugged. "I exercise, Brick. I'm play on the soccer team. I just don't like to act like the stereotypical jock."

_Halo's Confessional: "Ya, I'm weird. Ya, I like anime. Ya, I'm balled as a freak. Ya, I'm a furry. Do I care what other people think of me? Kinda. Not about my personality more so my looks. I mean when you've got giant scars on your body, you tend to hide them!" _

Jesse walked over to the pool and joined everyone.

"I think she's pretty cool!"

"Aw, thanks! You are too!"

"If only you were gay."

"Sorry."

Joe took a step back from Jesse. She noticed and said, "Are you homophobic?"

"No, jest thunk I'd be nice an' give yo' mo'e room. Mama taught me t'respeck all peoples."

_Jesse's Confessional: "He's homophobic. I can sense it." _

Everyone was quiet and there was an awkward silence. Matt broke it.

"Cricket. Cricket. Cricket. So, Rafael, you like Death Note?"

"Ya, Rafael, does. You kinda look like Matt," Rafael replied.

"Yes!" Matt fist pumped.

_Rafael's Confessional: "Rafael, likes Matt. He's pretty cool! And he looks like Matt from Death Note!" _

"I'm confused and leaving, "Josh said. He got out of the pool and joined Dominic and Hanzo.

"Hey," he said.

"Hey," Dominic replied.

"Mind if I pull up a chair?"

"No, go ahead."

Josh pulled up a chair and sat in it. The sprinkler felt nice in the heat.

"So, how are you guys?" He asked.

"I'm good. Learned quite a bit about Halo today. Kinda scares me about what we didn't learn," Dominic said.

"There is more to that girl. She is hiding dark secrets," Hanzo stated.

"What?"

"It isn't my place to say, but I can tell. The hyper girl is an act."

_Dominic's Confessional: "Is he like Dawn? Or is he just good at reading people? Besides how could anyone read auras? It isn't scientifically possible. Is it?" _

_ Josh's Confessional: "If he knows that about her, what does he know about the rest of us? I'm curious now." _

* * *

**Well, do you people hate it? Love it? Like it? Fav part? Confessional? Quote?**_  
_

**I'd like to know who all knows (or thinks they know) what a furry is. I am one.  
**

**ALSO, I GOT A NEW BOYFRIEND! He is amazing. He lives about 15 minutes away but he's on vacation right now...  
**

**Also, School will be starting soon so I won't be updating as much... =(  
**

**And Saturday I have a funeral to go to. =( My best friend's Mom died of Pancriatic Cancer last week. She was a nice woman. She fought for two years to stay alive. I will miss her.  
**

**Then Next Friday, I have a Doctor appointment for my arthritis and my Grandma is taking my cousin and I shopping for my cousins Birthday. Then we are staying in the city for the night and then going to a wedding the next day! I'm excited! I haven't seen my uncle in a while!  
**

**Anyway, toodles. I gotta get ready for work. I made 9.86 in tips last night. =(  
**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey everyone! Here is part one of the reward challenge. This is kinda boring after all the excitment at the beginning. It is just the teams deciding who is doing what for the talent show. I don't give to much away about it but some of you already know some of what is going to happen. Keep it a secret! **

**Anyway, most of what I've done for this chapter (and a lot of the rest of the story) is write stuff on small pieces of paper and draw them from a box. So, yay!  
**

**I hope you this chapter! Also, The Ablazing Arrow, you have gotten me hooked on Alex Goot! Thank you for telling me about his awesomeness! **

**I do not own Total Drama OR any characters but Ethan, Halo, and Matt.  
**

* * *

In the morning Brick woke up at his usual, early time. He noticed something strange. Matt was on the other side of the room pacing back and forth with a concentrated look on his face.

"Cadet, you OK?" Brick asked. Matt ignored him and continued pacing.

"Cadet?" Again Matt ignored him.

"Cadet!" Brick yelled one last time. Matt was startled out of his thoughts.

"Dude, don't scare a guy like that when he's deep in thought!"

"Sorry, but you look like something is wrong. You OK?" Brick asked.

Matt sighed, "No, I've been doing a lot of thinking since the "other day" and have come to the conclusion that I like both genders and find both Joe and Alice attractive. I'm just confused on what I should do. I mean Joe is homophobic and I have no idea how Alice would react. Or how my family will take it. My dad isn't exactly proud of me as it is and I remember when my older brother told them he was gay. He got kicked out and sent to a boarding school."

"Don't worry cadet. Things will work out soon enough. Hopefully," Brick gave a nervous laugh.

"Did you have to add the "hopefully"? I really don't want to go to a boarding school. I'd only see my sister three times a year!" Matt ran over to Brick, grabbed his shoulders, and started shaking him violently.

"Hey, Rafael, who's is this, Mate?" Bruno asked holding up a bra.

"Rafael snagged that from the girls' room. I think it might be Jamie's," came the reply.

"What?" Josh asked.

Rafael raised his hands. "Dude, Rafael plans on giving it back. It was a spur of the moment type of thing."

"No, you are just a pervert."

"Calm down, Brit. It isn't doing any harm. Rafael will put it back after breakfast."

Joe, Kris, and Vincent walked down to breakfast together. They walked into the dinning room and stopped in their tracks.

"I'm pretty sure you took it, Leah. Just like you took Halo's makeup!" Jamie yelled.

"I-I didn't take anything. I-I told you, I have no idea how it ended up there," Leah spoke.

"Really? So _my_ makeup just magically flew into _your _purse. How? Did the magical makeup fairies take it?" Halo yelled.

The argument continued for a few more minutes.

_Vincent's Confessional: "I am victorious." _

"Ladies, whut's th' matta?" Joe asked.

"Leah, took my bra!" Jamie yelled.

_Rafael's Confessional: "Rafael should get that bra back as soon as possible."  
_

"I did not! Why would you think I did?" Leah retaliated.

"Really, Halo's makeup goes missing and ends up with Leah. Leah was in Jamie's bedroom and now Jamie's bra is missing. Halo and Jamie think Leah is the one who did it!" Halo spoke in third person.

"Why would, Leah do something like that?" Kris asked.

"Maybe sweet Innocent little girl we know is an act! Maybe she's really an evil, conniving, bitch!" Halo shouted.

"Did I just hear Halo call someone an evil, conniving, bitch?" Matt asked as he and Brick walked into the room.

"Ya, heard right," Joe said.

"Halo, how many times have I told you-" Matt started.

"That the only person on the face of this planet that can be an evil, conniving, bitch is Aunt Gertrude," Halo interrupted.

"How would Leah have been able to take your things? She spends most of the day with me seeing as you shun her, Halo and Mia is with Josh most of the time," Kris said.

"My makeup was in her purse! How did it end up in there? Simple, she took it!"

"And she took my bra!" Jamie joined in.

"No , I didn't!"

"I'd loved to listen to this petty argument some more but we have a reward challenge to do!" Ethan said. He walked into the room with Chris and Chef.

"Since all you maggots were busy fighting, I decided you didn't need breakfast!" Chef laughed.

The room broke out in several "aws" and "craps".

"Today's reward challenge is a Talent Show! You all will be showing us your talents. No matter how useless, degrading, obscene, weird, freaky, or amazing they are!" Chris said.

"Each team has until lunch to decide their acts. After that, you have until dinner to practice. All teams can have unlimited talents everyone has to be in at least one! If you need any props let one of us know. The talent show is during dinner and will be judged by Chef, Chris, myself, and a few old competitors! Your time starts now!"

The Sheriffs were in the girls' room talking about who was going to do what.

"OK, so what can everyone do?" Halo asked. She grabbed a pen and a piece of paper.

"I can sing and play piano," Mia said quietly.

"What songs do you know?" Kris asked.

"I thought about maybe doing "Unbroken" by Demi Lovato. If that is OK with everyone," she grabbed a piece of her hair and started twirling it around her finger.

"I'm OK with that. I have never heard that song before," Matt said. Everyone agreed and Halo wrote down that Mia was singing and playing piano.

"I can sing and play guitar. I thought about maybe singing a song and playing the guitar," Matt said. Halo wrote that down.

"I can too. That OK with everyone?"

Joe was deep in thought and Halo asked him a question. He ignored her and she kept trying to get his attention.

_Joe's Confessional: "What the hell am I supposed to do? If I act my cover will be blown. And when I sing I risk losing my accent. I would just say "I don't have my guitar" but Chris is a douche and is giving us props. I guess I could try making an excuse about not having my vocal coach?"_

"Joe?" Kris asked waving a hand in front of the cowboy's face.

"Huh?" He snapped out of his thoughts.

"Halo asked what you could do."

"So'ry about thet, Miss Halo. I's can sing, but I don't have meh vocol coach," he said.

"You don't need one. You are singing and if you stink, I will never speak to you again," the pink haired girl threatened.

"Harsh," Matt commented.

_Halo's Confessional: "I feel really bad. That was really mean, but I am passionate about singing. If someone claims they can "sing" and then sucks ass, I get pretty pissed off. I'm sure Joe is a good singer but I don't want to lose this!" _

"Brick what can you do?" Leah asked politely.

"If it's OK with my team, I would like to do two-hundred push ups!" He saluted.

"Why two-hundred?" Matt asked

"I can easily do more but that would take up too much time."

"I see."

_Matt's Confessional: "No, I don't see... I exercise but not that much! I'd have rock hard abs and biceps if that was the case. Why would someone want to do two-hundred push ups? I might be able to do a good sixty sit ups on a good day. But two-hundred push ups? That's insane!"_

By the end of their talk everyone knew what they were going to do. They had everything down.

"OK, so Joe, Matt, Alice, Mia, Leah, and I are going to sing. Vincent, Leah and Mia are playing the piano. Matt is going to play the guitar along to Leah's song. Mia is going to play piano while I sing. Kris is going to do a guitar solo and Brick is going to do two-hundred push ups for some unknown reason. So we are going to have fourteen acts. That is a lot. Sound good to everyone?" Halo asked.

"Sounds good to me, Cadet!" Brick salute his female team mate.

"Yup," Joe agreed.

"That is acceptable," Vincent nodded. Everyone else agreed.

"We should all probably split up and practice," Alice stated. Everyone agreed and went their separate ways to practice.

The Cowboys were trying to figure out what everyone was going to do.

"Rafael, can juggle anything!" Rafael declared. Alec wrote that down on a piece of paper.

"I'll sing," Josh stated. Alec wrote that down.

"Anyone else?" He asked.

"I can whistle the Australian National Anthem while riding on a kangaroo!" Bruno said proudly.

"Where are we going to get a kangaroo?" Dominic asked.

"Chris did say any props we needed he'd give us," Jamie stated.

"Jamie is right!" Rafael fist pumped.

"Do you ever run out of energy?"

"No."

"I am able to split a gold brick in half without being seen," Hanzo stated.

"Dude, Rafael, likes you! You are awesome!" Rafael cheered.

"Thank you."

"I may not believe in them, but I am pretty good at magic tricks," Dominic stated.

They talked a little while longer and decided on everyone's talents.

"OK, so Josh is singing. Rafael is juggling. Hanzo is cutting a gold brick. Jamie is singing and playing guitar. Dominic is going to do some magic tricks and act out a duet with me. I am going to play piano. Jesse is going to do some tricks on her skateboard and Bruno is going to whistle the Australian National Anthem while riding a kangaroo. That OK with everyone? We will have nine events total," Alec explained.

"I'm OK with it, mate."

"So is Rafael!" Everyone else agreed with him.

"Now we just need to practice," Josh stated. They all left to go practice.

* * *

**Well? The last part was bad and I hate it. BUT I love the beginning! I will start working on the next part ASAP! I have a lot to do on it!  
Fav Part? Confessional? Quote? Looking forward to seeing some of the acts? **

**OH and go read and review The Ablazing Arrow's Moe (Joe/Matt) fanfiction. It is AMAZING!  
**


	11. Chapter 11

**I really like this chapter! I think You will too!**

**I NO OWN TOTAL DRAMA AND ALL CHARACTERS BELONG TO WHO CREATED THEM!**

* * *

"Welcome back to Total Drama: Abandoned!" Ethan announced.

"It is after dinner time and as you can see, all of our contestants are in the dinning room. We just finished dinner. We have brought back three old contestants to help with this season. The way this talent show will work is each act will go one and be judged by seven judges. The act with the most points at the end wins the reward for their team," Chris added.

He pointed to the contestants sitting at their respectful tables. There was a long table in between the two with seven chairs. Chris and Ethan were standing on a stage with red curtains.

"He's from season one! He was the gassiest guy on the island. He won his season. Put your hands together for Owen!" Ethan cheered. Chef held up an applause sign in front of the contestants.

"Gosh, thanks for letting me come back and see the new cast! I've been following the show and I really think Josh is my favorite. I'd have to Joe is my least favorite because-" Owen's mouth was covered by Chris.

"Owen, you are not allowed to give anything away," Chris grumbled.

"Why is ah yer least faverit?" Joe asked.

_Joe's Confessional: "Shit, if the old cast is keeping up with the show, then my cover risks being blown. How am I going to explain this little mishap?"_

"Owen is not allowed to say! None of the past contestants are allowed to repeat _anything _they heard in the confessionals," Ethan added. Owen sat down at the table in the first chair.

"Now, our next gal is lonely no more, sweet, gentle, and if you mess with her boyfriend, you get the boot! Give it up for Zoey!" Ethan cheered.

Zoey walked in waving her hand. "Hi, guys. Nice to meet you!"

"Zoey, I love you! You are one of my favorites from all four seasons!" Halo yelled.

"Aw, thanks!" She sat down in the second chair by Owen.

"Halo, no socializing with the judges!" Chris snapped.

"Sorry."

"This guy is mean. This guy evil. He left the island in a full body cast. Give it up for Scott!"

Que fan girl scream from Halo.

"Nice to be back, Chris. It's also nice to see I have fans," he looked at Halo and gave her a wink on his way to the chair next to Zoey. Which ended up making Halo scream again. He sat down and Zoey gave him a dirty look, which he returned.

Matt placed his hand over his sister's mouth and whispered, "Don't scream so much you lose your voice!"

"Sorry," she whispered back.

_Halo's Confessional: "I'm sorry, but I like freaking love Scott! He is my absolute favorite guy from all of the first four seasons. Granted, he's the only one I've had a crush on. I just love him so much. I wonder if I can make Joe jealous?"_

"OK, thank you, Matt. Last this girl is like a mind reader. Scott booted her off the island right off the bat. We have Dawn!"

"Hello, the universe didn't want me to win a perverse game like this, but I can still help others with a good cause win. I am rooting for Halo. She plans on helping my charity for the mutated animals on the island. I am also rooting for Hanzo. He seems to have good intentions," Dawn calmly said. Dawn sat next to Scott and glared at him. Her eyes went wide and her glare disappeared.

"What?" He snapped.

"Nothing."

Halo fist pumped and licked Matt's hand.

"Ew, Hails, gross!" He pulled his hand away.

"OK, well now that we have all of our judges let's start this party!" Ethan cheered.

"We are going to let the Sarcastic Sheriffs go first. Pick who you guys want to start!" Chris added.

The team talked it over and Brick got up. "I am, Sir." He walked onto the stage.

"OK, tells us what you are doing."

"I will be doing two-hundred push ups!" Brick got in push up formation and began.

"One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine, ten, eleven, twelve, thirteen."

"Brick, we don't want to watch this all night. Go to the side and do it, then when you are done we will score you!" Ethan said bored.

"Yes, Sir!" Brick saluted and ran off the stage to the side.

"OK, now it is the Crazy Cowboy's turn. Who is going first?" Ethan asked. After talking for a

few minutes, Jesse stood up.

"I am!" She flashed the cameras a peace sign and got on stage.

"And what will you be doing?" Chef asked.

"I will be doing several tricks on my skateboard. I will need the props I asked for."

Ethan summoned interns to move two ramps onto the stage. Jesse thanked them and got on her board.

She started off to the ramp on her left. She flew in the air and did an aerial and landed back on the stage. Then, she started for the other ramp and flew into the air doing two kick flips. She landed back on the stage and stopped in the middle of the two ramps. She did three simple ollies and spun the board, then headed off for the left ramp again. She did another two kick flips and went to the other ramp and did another aerial. She stopped in the middle of the stage, did a few more ollies, and took a bow. Her team clapped loudly.

The interns took the ramps away and the seven judges rated her.

"That was so awesome! I give you a nine point five!" Owen cheered.

"Owen, no point fives or point anythings. It's whole numbers one through ten!" Chris snapped.

"Oh, then I give you a nine! It was awesome!"

"Thanks!" Jesse cheered.

"I thought it was really good, but you repeated the same tricks. I give you a eight!" Zoey said.

"You repeated the same three tricks. I give you a five," Scott stated.

"Very well done. You did, however, repeat tricks. Your aura tells me you are homeless and need the money this show will give you. I give you an eight!" Dawn said.

"Dude, gnarly! I give ya a seven. You did repeat tricks," Chris said.

"I give you a five," Chef stated.

"Why?" Jesse asked.

"Because I like the number five and you repeated tricks."

"Not this crap again, Chef! Anyway, Jesse you earned your team forty-two points!" Ethan whined.

"Stop whining maggot and send the next loser out!"

"OK, well, we have a list now. So, now we have Vincent playing piano."

"Fifty," Brick said.

Vincent stood up and walked to the silver piano that was now on the stage. He sat down at the bench and placed his sheet music on the stand and his hand on the keys. He began playing a beautiful and soft melody.

His team mates mouths stood wide open as they watched their team mate as his fingers gracefully traced the piano and created a delicate tune.

When he was done Vincent stood up and took a bow. His team clapped for him.

"That was beautiful. I give you a nine!" Owen said whipping a tear from his eye.

"That really was beautiful! Nine!" Zoey clapped.

"Eh, it's a piano, big deal. Seven," Scott said.

"I give you a ten. That was a beautiful piece you played," Dawn smiled.

"Such grace and beauty in that song. Eight!" Chris said.

"Six. It deserved something better than a five," Chef laughed evilly.

"OK, Vincent you have forty-nine points!"

"Seventy-five!" Brick yelled.

"Your getting there, Brick. In the meantime we have Bruno!" Ethan cheered. Bruno stood up and ran onstage.

"I will be whistling the Australian National Anthem while riding a kangaroo!" He announced.

"OK?"

_Bruno's Confessional: "Mates, when I went to ask for my kangaroo Chris and Ethan regected it. Luckily_ _they improvised and gave me Paco!" _

An intern wearing a kangaroo costume stepped on stage. Bruno jumped on his back and yelled, "Ride, Paco, ride!"

Paco ran in circle around the stage while carrying Bruno on his back. Bruno whistled the Australian National Anthem.

_Paco's Confessional: "I really wish I got paid for that!"_

When the anthem was over Paco stopped and collapsed.

"That was funny dude! I give it a nine!"

"Oh, poor Paco! I give you a six!"

Scott laughed uncontrollably, "Haha! Nine!"

"I am glad that was not a real Kangaroo, but Paco is still hurt! I give you a six!"

"Dude, hilarious! Nine!"

"That was pretty funny! Eight! Plus one for making Paco collapse. So, Nine!"

"Seven! That was funny stuff!"

"OK, your total is fifty-five! You are in the lead, Bruno!" Chris declared.

The Cowboys erupted into a loud applause.

"Well, that is all for now! Next we will have Joe doing what ever he is doing! See, you next time on Total Drama: Abandoned!" Ethan waved goodbye to the camera.

"One-hundred!" Brick yelled.

"Halfway there, Brick!"

* * *

**Well? Thoughts? Favorite Part? Confessional? Quote? Do you feel bad for Paco? Favorite Act?**

**Joe is next! XD  
**

**I am eating a sandwich form Subway. Most people I know think I am weird for putting everything that I do on it. It has chicken (normally teriyaki chicken but they didn't have any today), american cheese, spinach, tomatoes, cucumbers, chipotle southwest, ranch, and sweet onion. It is very yummy! You should try it sometime! It is packed full of spicy flavor!**

Also, go look at The Ablazing Arrow's Moe fanfic! Yay! Byes! I'm going to work on the next part! 


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey, everyone! Here's the next challenge part! This was almost 8 pages! Holy crap! Anyway, since there is singing in this chapter I need you to take a look at these keys!**

***Normal Songs*  
**

**Rawr=** Emphysized

**RAWR= **Screaming

Rawr= Slow

(Instrumental) = Instruments Only; Not Singing

Rawr...= pause

Rawr- = Held out

Rawr- = Held out longer

***Male/Female Duets***

**Rawr=** Male

_Rawr= _Female

Rawr= Both

Everything else is the same on this.

**Well I hope that isn't too confusing... I like this chapter! **

**I do not own Total Drama & all characters belong to who they belong to! I also do not own these songs!  
**

* * *

"Welcome back to Total Drama Abandoned! Last time we were in the middle of our reward challenge! Brick did pushups the entire time. Jesse did a few skate boarding tricks and earned forty-two points. Vincent played a beautiful song on the piano and earned forty-nine points and Bruno rode around on the back of an intern who was dressed as a kangaroo while whistling the Australian National Anthem. He earned fifty-five points with that one and is currently in the lead!" Ethan announced. He flashed the camera a cheesy grin.

"But we had a mishap last time. Ethan disappeared for a few minutes and wasn't able to give Jesse or Vincent a score. Because of that, they will be getting five extra points. We also had four past contestants join Chef, Ethan and I in judging. Owen, Zoey, Scott, and Dawn. We learned Halo is an extreme Scott fan girl and probably should not be left alone with him. We also learned that Halo can not count! When she turned in her team's sheet with their talents on it it told us fourteen but there are fifteen... Wow! Your team better be good! You get more chances to win than the other team. Now Joe will be doing what he does best to help his team!" Chris added.

Joe came onto the stage. "Howdy, ah will be singin' "Sorry" by Buckcherry and playin' the guitar."

"I love that song!" Zoey squealed.

"One-hundred fifty!" Brick yelled.

"Almost there Brick! You might be done after Joe! Go ahead and start anytime you're read, Joe," Ethan chuckled. Paco brought out a mic stand and a guitar. He quickly hurried off stage.

Joe stepped up to the mic and played the guitar for eight beats. Then he started to sing in a deep voice.

"Oh ah- had a lot t'say-  
was thinkin'- on mah time away-  
ah missed yo' an' thin's weren't th' same-

Cause ev'rythin'- inside-  
It nevah comes out right-  
An' when ah see- yo' cry-  
It makes me wanna t'die-"

He added more emotion into the song than the actual singer.

"I'm sorry I'm bad-

I'm sorry you're blue-

I'm sorry about all things- I said to you-  
And I know- I can't take it back-

Ah love how yo' kiss  
Ah love all yer soun'

And baby the way you make my world go round  
And I just- wanted to say I'm sorry-

This time I think I'm to blame-

It's harder- to get through the days-  
You get older and blame turns to shame-

Cause ev'rythin'- inside-  
It nevah comes out right-  
An' when ah see- yo' cry-  
It makes me wanna t'die-

I'm sorry I'm bad-

I'm sorry you're blue-

I'm sorry about all things- I said to you-  
And I know- I can't take it back-

I love how you kiss

I love all your sound

And baby the way you make my world go round  
And I just- wanted to say- I'm sorry-

Every- single day I think about how we came all this way-  
The sleepless nights and the tears you cried

It's never too late to make it right-  
Oh yeah sorry!-

I'm sorry I'm bad-

I'm sorry you're blue-

I'm sorry about all things- I said to you-  
And I know- I can't take it back-

I love how you kiss

I love all your sound

And baby the way you make my world go round  
And I just- wanted to say I'm sorry-

Ah's so'ry, baby-  
Ah's so'ry, baby-  
Yea, ah's so'ry-"

He placed the guitar down and took a bow.

Owen was crying. "That was beautiful! Nine!"

"I loved that song! You say it wonderfully! I give you a nine!"

"Hmph, big whoop. Sounds to me like you are apologizing to your girlfriend for something. I give you a six."

"It was a wonderful song! Your aura tells me you do need to apologize for something. I can't quite tell what it is. I give you an eight!"

"Dude, Scott, you are harsh. I give you an eight."

"Eight, you sang it wonderful and the guitar was beautiful. Do you have a girlfriend?"

"No, ah reckon ah don't," Joe said.

"Anyway, I give him a six. It was better than a five."

"OK, Joe you earned a total of fifty-four. You are behind Bruno by one and tied with Vincent!" Ethan told him.

His team cheered for him and he sat down. "Ah was hopin' to beat Bruno," he said ashamed.

_Joe's Confessional: "How did that stupid Australian make more fucking points than me? All he did was ride on an interns back and whistle some stupid song!" _

"It's OK, Joe! Maybe we can still win this? We still have a lot more acts to do. Remember we have fifteen!"

"You forgot about our act didn't you?" Mia asked her.

"Ya, I think I did. Sorry, we will still kick some Cowboy ass though!"

"If the Sheriffs' side conversation is done, Jamie can go."

"Sorry," the Sheriffs said.

Jamie got on stage and smiled.

"And what are you doing?" Ethan asked.

"I am singing and playing guitar for Alanis Moriessette's song "Ironic."

"Anytime your ready."

Jamie stood in front of the mic and grabbed the guitar Joe had used.

"Woo! Go, Jamie!" Her team yelled.

She started playing and began singing softly.

"An old man- turned ninety-eight  
He won the lottery- and died the next day  
It's a black fly- in your Chardonnay-  
It's a death row pardon- two minutes too late  
And isn't it ironic... don't you think

It's like **rain**- on your **wedding- day**  
It's a **free ride**- when you've **already- paid**  
It's the good advice- that you just didn't take  
Who would've thought... it figures-

Mr. Play It Safe was afraid to fly  
He packed his suitcase and kissed his kids goodbye  
He waited his whole damn life to take that flight  
And as the plane crashed down he thought  
"Well isn't this nice..."  
And isn't it ironic... don't you think

It's like rain- on your wedding- day  
It's a free ride- when you've already- paid  
It's the good advice- that you just didn't take  
Who would've thought... it figures-

Well life has a funny way- of sneaking up on you  
When you think everything's okay and everything's going right-  
And life has a funny way- of helping you out when  
You think everything's gone wrong- and everything blows up  
In your face-

A traffic jam- when you're already late  
A no-smoking- sign on your cigarette break  
It's like ten thousand spoons- when all you need- is a knife  
It's meeting the man of my dreams  
And then meeting his beautiful- wife  
And isn't it ironic...don't you think  
A little- too- ironic...and, yeah, I really do think...

It's like rain- on your wedding- day  
It's a free ride- when you've already- paid  
It's the good advice- that you just didn't take  
Who would've thought... it figures-

Life has a funny way- of sneaking up on you-  
Life has a funny, funny way- of helping you out  
Helping you out-"

She finished singing and she placed the guitar on its stand and bowed. Her team cheered for her.

"That was awesome, Jamie!" Jesse yelled.

"I give you a eight! It was amazing!"

"I agree with Owen! Eight!"

"Psh, your voice is annoying. I give you a five."

"Scott, that was rude! I give her an eight."

"I heard your voice crack a little. I give you a seven."

"Chris is right. Your voice did crack a little. Eight."

"Five."

"Again with the stupid fives, Chef?" Ethan asked.

"Don't disrespect the five. It knows where you sleep," Chef threatened.

"OK, anyway, Jamie, your total is forty-nine! Next we have Leah and Matt!"

"Go, bro! I believe in you! Bring us to victory!" Halo yelled.

"What about Leah?" Kris asked.

"I'll root for that thief, but I won't like it!" She grumbled.

"Hi, Matt will be playing guitar and I will be playing piano. We are going to sing the song "I Fell in Love Without You" by Motion City."

"OK, Paco! We need a piano!"

Paco and a few other interns pulled the silver piano on stage. Leah sat down at the bench and Matt stood next to her with the guitar in hand.

They started playing and after a short instrumental solo Leah began singing.

"_Last night- I fell in love without you-  
I waved goodbye to that heart of mine  
Beating solo on your lawn_

Every aching- wound will cauterize- and bruise-  
In memory of what we used to call in love-  
And only time- will tell if violins- will swell-  
In memory of what we used to call in love

(Instrumental)

**Last night- I fell in love without you-  
The coup de grâs that set me off  
Would've made for decent fiction**

Every aching- wound will cauterize- and bruise-  
In memory of what we used to call in love-  
And only time- will tell if violins- will swell-  
In memory of what we used to call in love  
We use to call it love...

(Instrumental) 

Last night- I fell in love- without you-  
The stars at night aren't as big and bright  
As you make them out to be-

_Every aching- wound will cauterize- and bruise-  
In memory of what we used to call in love-_  
**And only time- will tell if violins- will swell-**  
**In memory- of what we used to call in love-**  
In memory- of when we used to call in love-"

They finished and took a bow.

"Fantastic! Nine!"

"Nine!"

"Psh, using songs to show your love for one another! Gross, six!"

"But we aren't together. We both like someone else," Leah quietly said.

"I liked it. I give you an eight!"

"I give them a seven. It was well sung, but Matt, you looked confused through some of it."

"Seven, Chris is right. Matt did look confused through some of it."

"Five."

"OK, your total is fifty-one!" Chris said.

Leah and Matt sat down and were given high fives from their team mates.

"Two-hundred!" Brick yelled.

"OK, Bruno is still in the lead! And Brick just finished so let's give him his scores," Ethan stated.

"I give him a seven. He was determined, but it took to long!"

"He is determined and will do anything to help his team! I give him a nine!"

"Two."

"Scott! Brick was a good friend of mine on the island. I will not let that effect his score. He deserves an eight for his determination!"

"Six. You took way to long."

"I agree with Chris. Six"

"Five."

"OK, Brick your total is forty-three! You are in last right now! That is all we have time for today! It is getting late and the contestants need sleep. After breakfast in the morning we will continue! Go get some sleep! We will start with Josh tomorrow!" Ethan said.

* * *

**I have a question for you all before I ask all my other normal stuff. I have a song for Matt and I thought about maybe turning it into a duet with Joe. I'm not going to tell you what song. I just want your imput. Oh, and the reason the Sheriffs have so many entries is because most of the singers have like 2 songs and a duet. Alice doesn't have two songs and Joe isn't in a duet unless I do this one... But I wanna know if a duet with Joe and Matt would be good. It won't make the amount of acts the Sheriffs have bigger. Matt was already going to do this song. I just need to know AS SOON AS POSSIBLE because this song is in the next chapter! (I have a list so I'm not confused about the order) **

**Anyway, I spent all morning writing this I hope you liked it!  
**

**Favorite Part? Confessional? Quote? Song? Act?  
**

**I don't think I put any confessionals in here... Oh well!  
**

**I tried to include Joe's "accent" into his song but since he hasn't practiced his accent a lot with singing I let it disappear a little.  
**

**Anyways, hope you liked it! I'm listening to music and dancing while sitting down... I'm weird... I need to go to the store and get an iTunes card...  
**


	13. Chapter 13

**I'm back! YAYA! **

**I decided to got with the Joe/Matt duet but I added Alice in there too. So its a Joe/Matt/Alice trio. YAY!  
**

**Key for normal songs is the same.  
**

**Trio Key:  
**

**Joe  
**

_Matt_**  
**

Alice_  
_

All Three

**Joe and Matt**

**Other than that the rest is the same.  
**

* * *

"Welcome back to Total Drama Abandoned on this lovely morning!" Ethan said in a cheerful tone.

"Lovley? Mate, it is pouring outside!" Bruno yelled.

"Shut up, Bruno. Anyway, it is after breakfast and it is time for more of the Talent Show Challenge! Josh is up first today!"

Josh walked onto the stage and stood in front of the mic.

"You are singing too?" Chef asked.

Josh nodded, "I'll be singing "High School Never Ends" by Bowling for Soup!"

"OK, go ahead."

An intern played the song and when it was time for him to sing he did. He added various dance moves around throughout the song.

"Four years you think for sure-  
That's all you've got to endure-  
All the total dicks  
All the stuck up chicks  
So superficial, so immature-

Then when you graduate  
You take a look around and you say **HEY WAIT**  
This is the same as where I just came from  
I thought it was over-  
Aw that's just great

The whole damn world is just as obsessed  
With who's the best dressed and who's having sex,  
Who's got the money, who gets the honeys,  
Who's kinda cute and who's just a mess  
And you still don't have the right look  
And you don't have the right friends  
Nothing changes but the faces-, the names, and the trends-  
High school never ends-

Check out the popular kids  
You'll never guess what Jessica did  
How did Mary Kate lose all that weight  
And Katie had a baby so I guess Tom's straight

And the only thing that matters-  
Is climbing up that social ladder-  
Still care about your hair and the car you drive  
Doesn't matter if you're sixteen or thirty-five

Reese Witherspoon,  
She's the prom queen  
Bill Gates,  
Captain of the chess team

Jack Black, the clown  
Brad Pitt, the quarterback  
I've seen it all before  
I want my money back

The whole damn world is just as obsessed  
With who's the best dressed and who's having sex,  
Who's in the clubs and who's on the drugs,  
Who's throwing up before they digest  
And you still don't have the right look  
And you don't have the right friends  
And you're still listen to the same shit you did back then-  
High school never ends

High school never ends

The whole damn world is just as obsessed  
With who's the best dressed and who's having sex,  
Who's got the money, who gets the honeys,  
Who's kinda cute and who's just a mess  
And I still don't have the right look  
And I still have the same three friends  
And I'm pretty much the same as I was back then-  
High school never ends

High school never ends

High school never ends

Here we go again"

He stepped away from the mic and gave the judges a cheesy grin.

"You are like Justin, but more goofy! I give ya a nine!"

"That song reminds me of my hometown. I didn't like some of the words in it though, so I give you an eight!"

"Seven." Scott huffed and crossed his arms.

"Scott, you should be happy to be here. You had surgery to repair every part of your body and you are back on the show! I give you an eight, Josh."

"Eight. My high school was like that. You however did not mention Chris Mclean. Therefore, I do not give you more than eight."

"Nine, because you didn't mention Chris."

"Five."

"Stop giving them all fives!" Ethan yelled.

"Maggot, I will do what I want! Chris was a better host!"

"He practically is the host! He's taken all my rights as host away! He locked me in a fucking closet while you sprayed children with cottage cheese!"

"We aren't children," someone said.

"Until you are eighteen, you are a child."

"I'm eighteen," Alice said.

"I don't care. Josh, you earned fifty-four points. Let's just do the next act. Matt, Alice, and Joe."

Joe, Matt, and Alice stood on stage. Paco brought out two more mics. Alice stood at the middle one with Joe on her right and Matt on her left.

"And I suppose you three are singing?"

"Yes, we are singing "Call Me Maybe" by Alex Goot, Dave Days, and Chad Sugg. It isn't the way the actual song but we picked the lyrics each of us wanted to sing," Alice said.

_Matt's Confessional: "I have a surprise after this song! I'm going to give it a shot! If I get regected, heart break isn't forever. Right?"_

_ Joe's Confessional: "For the record, it was Halo who talked me into this and I happen to be a fan of Alex Goot. I didn't want to tell her no." __*Glares at camera and crosses arms*__"Not that I'm starting to care about her or anything!" _

"OK, let's hear it."

The music started and Matt sang first.

"_I threw a wish in the well  
Don't ask me I'll never tell_

_I looked to you as it fell  
And now you're in my way  
I'd trade my soul for a wish  
Pennies and dimes for a kiss  
__I wasn't looking for this  
But now you're in my way-"_

Joe started singing

"**Your stare was holding  
Ripped jeans, skin was showin'  
Hot night, wind was blowin'  
Where you think you're going baby?**

_Hey, I just met you and this is crazy-  
But here's my number-, so call me maybe-_  
**It's hard to look right- at you baby-  
But here's my number-, so call me maybe**

**Hey I just met you and this is crazy-  
But here's my number, so call me maybe-**  
_And all the other girls- try to chase me-  
But here's my number-, so call me maybe"_

Alice joined the boys.

"You took your time with the call  
I took no time with the fall-  
You gave me nothing at all-  
**But still you're in my way**  
I beg and borrow and steal-  
At first sight and it's real-  
I didn't know I would feel- it  
**But it's in my way**

**Your stare was holding  
Ripped jeans, skin was showin'  
Hot night, wind was blowin'  
Where you think you're going baby?**

They started dancing like people do in every video made of the song.

"Hey, I just met you and this is crazy-  
But here's my number-, so call me maybe-  
It's hard to look right- at you baby-  
But here's my number-, so call me maybe

Hey I just met you and this is crazy-  
But here's my number, so call me maybe-  
**And all the other girls- try to chase me-  
But here's my number-, so call me maybe**

Before you came into my life  
I missed you so bad-  
I missed you so bad-  
I missed you so so bad-

Before you came into my life  
I missed you so bad-  
And you should know that  
I missed you so so bad-

It's hard to look right at you baby-  
**But here's my number-, so call me maybe-**

Hey, I just met you and this is crazy  
But here's my number, so call me maybe-  
**And all the other girls- that want my babies,-  
But here's my number-, so call me maybe**

Before you came into my life  
**I missed you so bad-**  
_I missed you so bad-_  
I missed you so so bad-

Before you came into my life  
I missed you so bad-  
**And you should know that**  
So call me maybe"

They finished and took a bow.

"That was awesome! Ten!"

"Nine, I love that song! They way you sang it was amazing!"

"Really? That is one of the most annoying songs in history. Four."

"I loved it. Matt, your aura says you have a surprise for someone. I hope they like it! I give it a nine!"

"Eight, I liked how you put your own twist to it."

"Nine, the dancing you did was hiliarious!"

"Six."

"OK, Matt, Joe, and Alice, you three earned fifty-five points! You are tied with Bruno! Next we have Hanzo!"

Hanzo went on stage. "I will be cutting a gold brick."

"How?" Ethan asked.

"That will remain a mystery."

Paco brought out a small, circular, wooden table and a female intern placed a solid gold brick in the middle of it. They walked off stage.

Suddenly Hanzo disappeared and then reappeared in a split second, the table and gold brick were both in half.

"Woah! Dude, I didn't see you touch them! Ten!"

"Wow! Ten!"

"Psh, big deal. Five," Scott was attempting to hid his amazment.

"That was truly astonishing! Ten!"

"Woah! Nine!"

"Sweet grandchildren of Paco! Nine!

"Eight."

"OK, Hanzo your total is sixty-one! That is all we have for right now! We will be back with more later! Starting with Kris!" Ethan said.

* * *

**Well? Thoughts? Did you like the trio? Favorite act? Part? Confessional? Quote?**

**I am following in your footsteps and making FANART! It is adorable. I found this base on Deviant Art and it was really cute. So, I'm drawing the base and then adding the special characteristics of everyone. Right now I was just doing the girls. If I find a similar base I'll do the boys. I just finished drawing Halo's and I'm going to start outlining it and then color it and work on another girl!  
**

**YAY!  
**


	14. Chapter 14

**This chapter has more than three acts. I am getting close to being done. They next one will have all of the rest and then I am going to another filler chapter! After uploading this I'll probably go write another one-shot before i got to work.**

**I do not own Total Drama and all characters belong to the people they belong to.  
**

* * *

"Welcome back to Total Drama: Abandoned! Last time, on Total Drama: Abandoned, Hanzo took the lead with sixty-one points! And Brick took the rear with forty-three. What acts will we see today, Chris?" Ethan spoke in a fake tone of enthusiasm.

"Well, Ethan, we are going to be starting out this part of the talent show with Kris. After him we will have Dominic and after Dominic, Halo, Alec, and Alice," Chris answered with the same tone.

"Kris, come on stage on we'll get you set up!"

Kris stepped onstage and was careful not to hit his head on anything.

"What are you going to do? Ethan asked. He was bored.

"I am going to play the guitar solo from the song "Cry Thunder" by Dragonforce," Kris stated.

Paco brought a guitar and an amp for him. He plugged it in and began playing. Everyone's eyes widened as they watched his fingers move other the guitar. When he finished he placed the guitar on the stand and took a bow.

"Wow. That was amazing! Ten!" Owen said while munching on some potato chips that pulled out of thin air.

"That was great! Ten!"

"Five," Scott said. He was clearly jealous.

"You are very skilled. Ten!"

"Nine."

"Ten! That was awesome!"

"Seven."

Ethan typed the numbers into a calculator. "OK, Kris you earned sixty-one points! Tied with Hanzo! Dominic you are up, man!" Chris said.

Dominic stood on stage and said, "I will be doing magic tricks!"

He was wearing a magician costume. He pulled his hat off, showed everyone it was empty, and waved his wand. He sat the hat down on the stage and it started moving. He pulled the hat off and a small black and white bunny appeared. This cause Bruno to shriek.

Dominic then called Mia up to examine an empty bottle. Once she deemed it empty, she handed it back and he handed her his wand to examine. She handed it back. He placed the wand in the bottle and slowly turned it upside down. He muttered a few chants and the wand stayed in the bottle.

"A-and to thank Mia for being a g-good volunteer, I-I have a present for her," he spoke nervously.

He waved the wand and said a chant. He stared at Mia with a confused look. The trick hadn't worked. Until he heard a male yell.

"Whut in tarnation? This hyar rose came outta nowhar!" Joe said. He had a red rose in his hand. Dominic blushed and grabbed the rose from Joe. He quickly handed it to Mia and bowed. Mia walked off stage and sat with her team.

"Wow, cool tricks! I give you an eight!" Owen said with his mouth full of more potato chips. He was on his fifth bag.

"Awesome! Eight!"

"Lame. I give it a four."

"Where did that rabbit come from? I don't believe the poor thing was crammed into that hat. Seven."

"Seven. You messed on giving the rose to Mia."

"Haha! The rose went to Joe! Haha! Eight!"

"Six."

"OK, Dominic, you scored forty-eight points! Halo, you are up!" Ethan said.

Halo grinned and stepped in stage.

"I'm going to sing," she smiled.

"You and everybody else. What are you singing?" Chef asked.

"The English version to a Japanese song called, "Bad Apple. Sung by Christina Vee."

"OK, go ahead."

They music started playing and after several beats she started to sing in high voice.

"Ever on and on I continue circling  
With nothing but my hate in a carousel of agony  
Till slowly I forget and my heart starts vanishing  
And suddenly I see that I can't break free-

I'm slipping through the cracks of a dark eternity  
With nothing but my pain and the paralyzing agony

To tell me who I am, who I was-  
Uncertainty enveloping my mind-  
Till I can't break free

Maybe it's a dream; maybe nothing else is real-  
But it wouldn't mean a thing if I told you how I feel-

So I'm tired of all the pain, of the misery inside  
And I wish that I could live feeling nothing but the night

You can tell me what to say-;

You can tell me where to go  
But I doubt that I would care-,

And my heart would never know

If I make another move there'll be no more turning back  
Because everything will change,

And it all will fade to black-

Will tomorrow ever come?

Will I make it through the night?  
Will there ever be a place for the broken in the light?

Am I hurting?

Am I sad?

Should I stay, or should I go?

I've forgotten how to tell. Did I ever even know?  
Can I take another step?

I've done everything I can  
All the people that I see I will never understand

If I find a way to change,

If I step into the light  
Then I'll never be the same,

And it all will fade to white-

Ever on and on I continue- circling  
With nothing but my hate in a carousel of agony  
Till slowly I forget and my heart starts vanishing  
And suddenly I see that I can't break free-

I'm slipping through the cracks of a dark eternity  
With nothing but my pain and the paralyzing agony

To tell me who I am, who I -  
Uncertainty enveloping my mind

Till I can't break free

Maybe it's a dream; maybe nothing else is real-  
But it wouldn't mean a thing if I told you how I feel-

So I'm tired of all the pain, of the misery inside  
And I wish that I could live feeling nothing but the night

You can tell me what to say; you can tell me where to go  
But I doubt that I would care, and my heart would never know

If I make another move there'll be no more turning back  
Because everything will change, and it all will fade to black

If I make another move, if I take another step  
Then it all would fall apart. There'd be nothing of me left

If I'm crying in the wind, if I'm crying in the night  
Will there ever be a way? Will my heart return to white?

Can you tell me who you are? Can you tell me where I am?

I've forgotten how to see; I've forgotten if I can

If I opened up my eyes there'd be no more going back  
'Cause I'd throw it all away, and it all would fade to black-"

She stopped singing and bowed.

"That kinda seems like a dark song, but it sounds happy. I'm confused. I give you a seven."

"I love your voice! Nine!"

"Six, but only because your my fan."

"This song really fits your aura. I will give you an eight."

"Seven."

"Catchy, I want it now! Eight!"

"Five."

"OK, Halo you earned fifty points! Alec, you're up!"

Alec took the stage and Paco brought the piano out.

"You aren't singing are you?" Chris asked.

"No, just playing the piano."

"OK, go ahead."

Alec sat down and began playing. His fingers floated over the keys as he played a piece.

When he finished, he bowed .

"Beautiful! Nine!" Owen was not eating beans.

"Nine!"

"Ew, four!"

"Nine!"

"Eight!"

"Eight!"

"Five."

"OK, Alec, you earned fifty-two points! Alice, you're up!"

Alice got on stage and Paco took the piano away. Alice stood in front of the mic.

"I will be singing "E for Extinction" by Thousand Foot Krutch."

"Go, Alice!" Matt and Halo cheered.

Alice was giving the go ahead and started singing.

"I'm not the same as yesterday-

Ooh-, It's hard to explain- how things have changed -

But I'm not the same as before 

And I know there's so much more ahead-

I can barely- believe that I'm here 

And I won't surrender quietly-

step up and watch me go 

**Break down, you really want it? **

**Wanna make a scene? **

**Show me what you mean-**

**Let's get it started**

**let me see whatcha got **  
**Can you take it up a notch?-**

**Don't think you got it **

**Can't handle the pressure? **

**Get off-, stop talkin' about it **

**make this count, let's go**

**When we move** we camouflage ourselves

**We stand** in the shadows waiting-

**We live** for this and nothing more

**We are** what You created-

I can feel the storm, the winds have changed-

Ooh-, 'cause we're worlds apart but just the same-

But we won't leave the way that we came 

I know there's so much more ahead-

I can barely believe that we're here

We won't surrender quietly-

step up and watch it go 

**Break down, you really want it? **

**Wanna make a scene? **

**Show me what you mean-**

**Let's get it started**

**let me see whatcha got **  
**Can you take it up a notch?-**

**Don't think you got it **

**Can't handle the pressure? **

**Get off-, stop talkin' about it **

**make this count, let's go**

**When we move** we camouflage ourselves

**We stand** in the shadows waiting-

**We live** for this and nothing more

**We are** what You created-

**Are you ready? **

**Are you ready? **

**Are you ready for me?**

**Are you ready? **

**Are you ready? **

**Are you ready to SEE**?-

When we move we camouflage ourselves

We stand in the shadows waiting-

We live for this and nothing more

We are what You created-

**When we move** we camouflage ourselves

**We stand** in the shadows waiting-

**We live** for this and nothing more

**We are** what You created-

**When we move** we camouflage ourselves

**We stand **in the shadows waiting-

**We live **for this and nothing more

**We are** what You created-"

The song ended and she took a bow.

"Nine!"

"Nine!"

"Psh, three."

"Seven."

"Eight."

"Nine!"

"Five."

"OK, Alice you earned fifty-points! That is all we have today! So, we will see you next time on Total Drama: Abandoned!" Chris said

* * *

**Well? Favorite Act? Part? Quote? **

**This chapter sucked.I just want this challenge to be over! Hopefully only one more chapter! Then fillers! YAY!  
**

**Go read my one-shot! It's in Total Drama: Abandoned OneShots. I might be writing another one soon. I really want to try my own Moe one-shot. If you have any one-shot requests I'll take them.  
**

**See ya!  
**

**I GO SHOPPING FRIDAY! Getting me some Neon colored Skinny Jeans! Weird because I hate skinny jeans. Oh well! Oh and in Nebraska I got a shirt like Halo's!  
**

**BYEZ! Read my one-shot! and Give me requests!  
**

**ALSO some of you may not see this but I need everyone with a character to send me a video (like what you did with the audition) from the cast's friends and family.  
**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey! This is the last talent show chapter! YAY! I also took out a few acts... Anyways, I got a few one-shot ideas, plus I know what I'm going to do for the next chapter! YAY!**

**I sadly do not own Total Drama. If I did this would probably be a real show! I also do not own any of the characters that aren't mine. Self explanitory right?  
**

* * *

"Welcome back to Total Drama: Abandoned! This is our final episode with the talent show! The rest of the contestants will be doing their acts and Chris and I have a surprise at the end!" Ethan said.

"Indeed, we do! This is the last talent show. That means all the last acts will go or chicken out! Our order is Rafael, Mia, Dominic and Alec, Halo and Matt, Joe, Mia and Halo, Matt, Halo, and then Leah will wrap us up!" Chris announced.

"They saved the best for last," Kris whispered to Leah.

"Thanks," she whispered back."

"Rafael, you are up!" Chris said.

Rafael took the stage and said, "Rafael is going to juggle the things Josh throws at him!" He pointed to Josh who was standing backstage with a pile of random junk.

"What will Josh be throwing?" Scott asked.

"I have all sorts of stuff!"Josh yelled.

"Nice."

Rafael started juggling three, yellow, balls. After a few minutes, Josh threw him a slightly bigger, blue ball. He juggled that for a few minutes and then Josh tossed him a dodge ball. Rafael kept juggling and showed no signs of slowing down.

Josh threw him a bowling pin and he kept juggling. Then he threw a spoon and a small, green, bouncy ball. Rafael kept at it and stuck his tounge out in concentration. He continued to juggle for a little while longer and then he stopped and caught all of it. He placed in in the ground and bowed.

"Awesome! Nine!"

"That was amazing! Nine!"

"I thought he was going to get hit. Six."

"Nine!"

"Seven."

"Eight."

"Five."

"OK, Rafael, your total is fifty-three! Now let's have Mia!" Chris said. Rafael got off the stage and Mia was nowhere in sight.

"Mia?" Ethan asked.

Then barfing sounds were heard from back stage. Everyone looked and saw Paco holding a bucket and Mia puking into it.

She finished and got onto the stage.

"I'll be singing, "Unbroken" by Demi Lovato and play the piano," she said. She started playing and then began to sing.

"Locked up tight  
Like I would never feel again  
Stuck in some kind of love prison  
And threw away the key, oh, oh  
Terrified until I stared into your eyes  
Made me stop to realize  
The possibilities  
So, so

I'm gonna love you like I've never been broken  
I'm gonna say it like it's never been spoken  
Tonight, tonight I'm letting go, go, go, go  
I'm gonna give it like it's never been taken  
I'm gonna fall like I don't need saving  
Tonight, tonight I'm letting go, go, go

So played out  
The same lies with a different face  
But there's something in the words you say  
That makes you all feel so real-

I'm gonna love you like I've never been broken  
I'm gonna say it like it's never been spoken  
Tonight, tonight I'm letting go, go, go, go  
I'm gonna give it like it's never been taken  
I'm gonna fall like I don't need saving  
Tonight, tonight I'm letting go, go, go

No need for me to run, run, run  
You're making me believe in everything  
No need to go and hide, hide, hide  
Gonna give you every little piece of me

I'm gonna love you like I've never been broken  
I'm gonna love you like I've never been broken-

I'm gonna love you like I've never been broken  
I'm gonna say it like it's never been spoken  
Tonight, tonight I'm letting go, I'm letting go, go  
I'm gonna give it like it's never been taken  
I'm gonna fall like I don't need saving  
Tonight, tonight I'm letting go, go, go, go"

When she finished she stood up and took a shaky bow.

"Eight!"

"Eight."

Seven for all the hurling."

"Eight."

"Nine for the hurling!"

"Eight."

"Five."

"OK, Mia your total is fifty-three! Next we have Dominic and Alec," Ethan said.

Dominic and Alec came on stage. Paco brought them a large, white sheet.

"We will be doing a skit I learned in the Possum Scouts," Dominic stated.

"OK?" Chris asked.

"We will need two volunteers from our team and Chris," Alec informed them.

Rafael and Bruno got onstage and were told what to do. They laughed quietly. Chris joined them on stage and he was told a small portion. Alec laid down on the stage and Dominic placed the sheet over his body. He started their skit.

"Come one! Come all! Come see the most hidious man in the world! For one dollar you can take a glimpse at this horrifing man!"

Rafael walked up. "Rafael, wants to see." He lift the sheet so Alec's face wasn't seen. Then Rafael ran away screaming.

Bruno showed up next. "I wanna see this, mate!" He handed Dominic imaginary money and looked under the sheet. He too ran off screaming.

Now it was Chris's turn. He handed Dominic the imaginary money an lifted the sheet. Instead of him running away screaming, Alec did. He took off at a fast run as soon as Chris lifted the sheet.

He came back on stage and took a bow with Dominic.

"Haha! Chris deserved that! Nine!"

"Eight! Chris did deserve it, but it was mean."

"Ten, that was freaking hiliarious!"

"That was really mean! But Chris deserved it. I give you a six."

"One."

"Haha! Ten!"

"Ten, Maggots, that was funny."

"OK, since Chris is busy pouting, I'll calculate the score. Dominic and Alec earned fifty four points! Next up is Halo and Matt!"

Halo and Matt took the stage. Paco brought them each out a guitar.

"More singing?" Chris asked.

"Yes," the siblings said in unison.

"Go on."

They started strumming their guitars slowly and Matt started to sing.

"**She put him out like the burnin' end of a midnight cigarette  
She broke his heart he spent his whole life tryin' to forget  
We watched him drink his pain away a little at a time  
But he never could get drunk enough to get her off his mind  
Until the night**

He put that bottle to his head and pulled the trigger  
And finally drank away her memory  
Life is short but this time it was bigger  
Than the strength he had to get up off his knees  
We found him with his face down in the pillow  
With a note that said I'll love her till I die  
And when we buried him beneath the willow  
The angels sang a whiskey lullaby

lalalalalalala  
lalalalalalala

lalalalalalala  
lalalalalalala"

Halo joined him in a high voice.

"_The rumors flew but nobody knew how much she blamed herself  
For years and years she tried to hide the whiskey on her breath  
She finally drank her pain away a little at a time  
But she never could get drunk enough to get him off her mind  
Until the night_

She put that bottle to her head and pulled the trigger  
And finally drank away his memory  
Life is short but this time it was bigger  
Than the strength she had to get up off her knees  
We found her with her face down in the pillow  
Clinging to his picture for dear life  
We laid her next to him beneath the willow  
While the angels sang a whiskey lullaby

lalalalalalala  
lalalalalalala

lalalalalalala  
lalalalalalala"

When they were done, they gave the guitars back to Paco and bowed.

"It was so sad! I give it a nine!" Owen was crying.

"Aw, that was really sad. Eight!"

"Psh, please, five."

"Eight."

"Seven."

"Eight."

"Five."

"OK, your total is fifty! All the rest of the acts are the Sarcastic Sheriffs. I say we pick one last act out of the five that are left. Leah, you are up.

Leah got on stage and said, "I'll being singing "Somewhere Over the Rainbow and What a Wonderful World" by IZ while playing ukele.

She was handed a ukele and began playing. She started singing in a soft voice.

"Ooh Ooh Ooh Ooh Ooh Ooh Ooh Ooh Ooh Ooh-  
Ooh Ooh Ooh Ooh Ooh Ooh Ooh Ooh Ooh Ooh-

Somewhere- over the rainbow-  
Way- up high-,  
And- the dreams that you dream of  
Once in a lullaby (Ai)-

(Oh)- Somewhere- over the rainbow-  
Bluebirds fly-  
And- the dreams that you dream of,  
Dreams really do come true (ooh ooh ooh ooh ooh)-

Someday I'll wish upon a star  
And wake up where the clouds are far behind...me-  
Where troubles melt like lemon drops  
High above the chimney top  
That's where you'll find- me-

(Oh)- Somewhere- over the rainbow-  
Bluebirds fly-  
And the dreams that you dare to  
Oh why, oh why can't I (hai hai, ai ai ai)-

Well I see trees of green and red roses too-  
I watch them bloom for me and you-  
And I think to myself...what a wonderful world-

Well I see skies of blue- and I see clouds of white  
And the bright bliss of day I like the dark-  
And I think to myself...what a wonderful world-

The colors of the rainbow so pretty in the sky-  
Are also on the faces of people passing by-  
I see friends shaking hands saying how do you do-  
They're really saying I-, I love you-

I hear babies cry- and I watch them grow-  
They'll learn much more than we'll know-  
And I think to myself what a wonderful world (urld urld, urld urld urld)-

Someday I'll wish upon a star  
And wake up where the clouds are far behind...me-  
Where troubles melt like lemon drops  
High above the chimney top  
That's where you'll find- me

(Oh)-, Somewhere- over the rainbow-  
Way- up high-,  
And the dreams that you dare to,  
Why, oh why can't I (hai hai, ai ai ai)-

Ooh- Ooh- Ooh- Ooh- Ooh- Ooh- Ooh- Ooh- Ooh-  
Ooh- Ooh- Ooh- Ooh- Ooh- Ah Ah Eeh Ah Ah Ah Ah Ah Ah Ah Ah"

When she finished, she gave the ukele back to Paco and bowed.

"Awesome! Nine!

"Ten!

"Meh, four."

"Ten!"

"Eight."

"Nine!"

"That was beautiful! Ten!" Chef was crying.

"OK, Leah your total is sixty. You almost tied for your team!" Chris said.

"Now it is surprise time! Chris and I decided to change this from a reward challenge to an istant elimination! The team with the lowest score loses! Sorry, Sheriffs! But you don't have to vote anyone off! Brick is going home for having the least amount of points!" Ethan said.

"What?" Everyone yelled.

"So, Brick, your wanted poster will be hung up on the building. Please make your way to the Wagon of Shame," Ethan told him.

"Bye, Brick," Everybody waved to him.

Once he was out of sight, Ethan began talking again. "Now, for the other surprise. We have asked your friends and family to send us videos of themselves talking to all of you! We have Vincent's and are going to show it!"

Chef wheeled in a TV and Ethan turned it on.

The camera turns on showing a boy that looks like Vincent but taller with slightly longer and spiky hair and a girl wearing a lot of Purple.

"Hi Total Drama I'm Martha and I guess this is our friends and family video!" The girl wearing a lot of Purple said.

" 'N' I'm Coryn Vincent's brother." The tall boy said. "So not sure what to say...but Vincent really didn't want to compete at first." Martha said

"Until we "talked" to him." Coryn said

Flashback

"So if I write my name on this paper I win $1,000,000?" Vincent asked looking over a piece of paper

"And you're not buying this for a second..." Coryn said

"Of course not from the looks of this you're trying to get me sign up for Total Drama: Abandoned." Vincent said

"Look you need more friends than just Martha this can help you with that!" Coryn said

"Pfft whatever still not signing up." Vincent said

20 minutes of yelling later (Mostly from Coryn's side.)

"Ugh fine I'll sign but I won't get in." Vincent said

"Of course not these shows look for the stupidest people that sign up." Coryn said

Flash forward

"And that's the story as far as I know it." Martha said

"Well hope we could help..." Coryn said.

Ethan turned it off and said, "That's all for this episode!"

* * *

**Weelll? Sorry If I took out a song you really wanted to here. The songs I took out were Concrete Angel (Mia and Halo), Cowboy Casanova (Halo), E.T. (Joe), If Heaven Wasn't so Far Away (Matt). **

**Favorite part? Act? Thoughts on Brick Leaving? I almost ended up switch two of the characters to different teams! I stopped though. It's too early for that!  
**

**Don't forget to send me the Family and Friend Video Thing! (FFVT)  
**

**Vincent's creator Theoneandonlyjabey wrote Vincent's FFVT.  
**

**I made $10 dollars at work and I was there for 2 hours!  
**

**Anyway, I can't wait to write the next chapter! I'll probably wait until tomorrow to do it unless I have inspriation tonight! I love you all! Good Night!  
**


	16. Chapter 16

**This is a little message from Chris and Ethan. Some of this may be repeated from a few of my notes.**

**I do not own Total Drama and All characters belong to respectful owners.  
**

* * *

Ethan smiled and gave the camera a peace sign, "Hello, People of Earth and beyond! Chris and I have a little announcement thingy for ya!"

"We would like the families and friends to send us a two videos for each of our lovely teens! One video from the family and one video from the friends! Tell them what has been happening while your favorite competitor has been away! Tell them who you think is cute! Tell them anything you want but don't tell them about key events that are happening!"

"The video doesn't have a minimum or a maximum! Some families have already sent them in! If you have, you can still use the other video! Each contestant is allowed two videos!"

* * *

**Did this make sense? I also need to ask about the questions I asked most of you. I need to know some things that your character has or hasn't done.**** It is for the filler chapter. They are playing "Never Have I Ever." So, it has to be things that maybe the others have done but your character hasn't. I need these as soon as possible and I already got some from several of you! Thanks! (Please send them in a PM. If you can!)  
**

**If you need any help just message me!  
**

**Also, If you do not want your character to play let me know!  
**


	17. Chapter 17

**Don't send me any more of the "Never Have I Ever" Stuff. I scrapped that idea and took a different route.  
**

**So here is the newest chapter of TDA.  
**

**I do not own Total Drama and all characters belong to the people who created them! 3  
**

* * *

All the contestants were sitting in the Room of Elimination with Dawn, Scott, Owen, and Zoey. The four past contestants were allowed to spend some time with their fans before leaving.

Dawn and Hanzo were sitting together in a corner and talking about the universe.

Scott and Joe were chatting quietly on the other side of the room.

Owen and the rest of the boys were sitting in the middle of the floor chatting.

Zoey and the girls were talking.

"Hey, you girls. Do you want to play a game?" Halo asked.

"Sure, what game?" Zoey asked

"Well, I was thinking 'Spin the Bottle Truth or Dare Style'," She said,.

"I'm OK with playing that! Do we want to get everyone else to join?" Jesse said.

"Ya! It'd be a good way to get to know each other!" Leah said.

Leah, Mia, and Jesse got up and went to the large group of guys.

"Do you guys want to play a game with us?" Mia asked.

"What game?" Alec asked.

"'Truth or Dare', "Jesse stated

"Rafael will play!" Rafael cheered. The others nodded in agreement.

"It can't hurt," Kris said.

Ethan and Chris sat in a small control room.

"Kris doesn't know how wrong he is! This game will give us all kinds of dirt on these losers!" They cackled maniacally.

Halo went over to Scott and Joe. She popped up behind Joe and placed her hands over his eyes.

"Guess who?" She whispered in his ear.

"Um, Miss Halo?" Joe pretended to ask. Scott rolled his eyes.

_Joe's Confessional: __*Rubbing Temples*__"I have had a fucking headache all morning and Little Miss Hyperactive isn't helping to make the damn thing go away."_

She uncovered his eyes and asked, "We are playing a game. You two wanna play?"

"What game?" Scott asked annoyed.

"Truth or Dare mixed with Spin the Bottle."

"Sure, Darlin', I'll be right over. I just needs to get an aspirin from Ethan," Joe said rubbing his head.

"I've got a bottle in my purse," she pulled out a large bottle of pain reliever and handed it to him. Joe popped one in his mouth and the three of them joined the large group in the middle of the floor.

_Halo's Confessional: *Holds Up Purple and Green Purse* "I call this my 'Mary Poppins Bag'. It can hold almost anything I need!_

Jamie walked over to Dawn and Hanzo.

"Hi, Dawn. Hi, Hanzo! We are going to play a game. Do you want in?"

"Ooh, what game?" Dawn asked excited.

"Truth or Dare mixed with Spin the Bottle."

"Sure, I would love to play!"

"Hanzo, do you want to?"

"No, thank you. I will watch from here. Thank you for the invite," he stated calmly.

"Sure!" Jamie and Dawn joined the others.

Halo and Jamie stood up and told everyone to sit in a large circle. Everyone did as told and the order went Halo, Joe, Scott, Dawn, Jamie, Josh, Mia, Bruno, Owen, Leah, Kris, Rafael, Jesse, Alec, Dominic, Vincent, Alice, and then Matt closed the circle, sitting by Halo.

Halo pulled an empty water bottle out of her purse. "Who wants to go first?" She asked.

Rafael shrugged and spun the bottle. It landed on Bruno.

"Bruno, truth or dare?" Rafael asked.

"Uh, truth!" Bruno quickly said.

"Why are you afraid of bunnies?"

"Because , Mate, they are evil, manipulating, creatures!" He spun the bottle and it landed on Dawn.

"Um, truth," she said before he even asked.

"How did you get your aura reading albilities?" He asked.

"I was born with them," Dawn replied. She spun the bottle and it landed on Kris.

"Dare," he said.

"Um, laugh like Santa."

"Ho! Ho! Ho!" Kris laughed in a deep voice. He spun the bottle and it landed on Alice.

"Truth!" Alice said.

"Is there anything about Matt you don't like?" Kris asked.

"Um, well, I'm not sure. I can't really say yet."

"He snores loud enough I can hear him! Back home our rooms are a little ways apart and I can hear him clearly!" Halo laughed.

"Do not!"

"Yes, you do!"

Alice spun the bottle and it landed on Alec.

"Dare!" He said.

"Lick your hand and then rub it on Dominic."

Alec did as he was told and Dominic freaked out.

"Ew, gross! Do you realize how many germs were on there?"

Alec spun the bottle and it landed on Scott.

"Dare."

As Alec thought of a dare Halo's face lit up. She ran over to him and whispered in his ear. She ran back to her spot and smirked victoriously.

"OK, I dare you to kiss Dawn." Dawn's eyes widened.

"I change my mind. I pick truth," Scott said.

"Fine, why did you give everyone low scores?"

"I didn't give your skit a low score. Anyone who makes fun of Chris deserves a freaking medal or some other prize, but I did it because I honestly don't care about this damn show or who wins its."

"You are more of a jackass in person," Halo scoffed.

"Get used to it, Princess."

"Go, fuck a moose."

Scott glared at her and spun the bottle. It landed on Matt. "Truth or dare?"

"Dare me!" Matt flashed a cocky smile.

Scott smirked, "Kiss the cowboy for a third time."

"What? No!" Matt yelled.

"Matt it was a dare. You have to," Jamie said.

"I doesn't want Matt kissin' me! I'm sure Miss Halo doesn't either," Joe said.

"I'm fine with it," Halo shrugged.

_ Joe's Confessional: "I really hate Scott now and Halo isn't my favorite person either. That was the fourth fucking kiss!"_

"I'm not going to! Scott didn't have to do his!" Matt said.

"That is because he is Scott. That makes him about twice as awesome as you. Do it! Or I will bring up the 'incident' that happened to you and Henry!" Halo threatened.

"Fine! I'll do it!" Matt walked over to Joe and kissed him on the cheek.

"No, on the lips until I say stop," Scott corrected.

Matt flipped Scott off and placed his lips on Joe's. They were stuck like that for a few seconds.

"Stop, that is gross!" Scott said.

They broke apart and started choking.

_Matt's Confessional: "Sure, Joe is attractive and he's a pretty good kisser, but he's not my type. I'm with Alice. Not Joe. If I have to kiss him for a fifth time, I don't know what will happen! I'll probably explode and turn into a zombie!_

Matt spun the bottle and it landed on Rafael.

"Rafael picks dare!"

"I dare you to tell me why you speak in third person," Matt said.

"Matt, that's cheating!" Mia said.

"I said, "I dare you"."

"Give him something else," Halo said.

"Fine. Lick Jesse, I don't care where," Matt pouted.

Rafael shrugged. He grabbed Jesse's arm and licked it.

"Gross!" Jesse said when he let go of her arm.

_Jesse's Confessional: "Nasty! I will have my revenge, Matt! I will have it!"_

Rafael spun the bottle and it landed on Jesse.

"Truth or Dare?" He asked.

"Dare!" She fist pumped.

"Lick Matt," Rafael smirked at the red head.

Jesse's Confessional: _"My revenge goes to both of them. Matt and Rafael will pay!"_

"I hate you," Matt said.

_Matt's Confessional: "I thought Rafael was my friend... Sure, Jesse is cool, but why lick me? That is gross! Who knows how long it's been since I bathed! Ooops, I meant to say that I could have not bathed for a week and I'd be passing on germs to her. Crap, not what I meant either. I have bathed! I did this morning!" _

Jesse grabbed Matt's arm and licked it.

_Rafael's Confessional: "It's payback for making Rafael lick Jesse. Jesse licks Matt!"_

Jesse spun and it landed on Vincent.

"Truth," he said before she could asked.

"What is something you have never done?" She asked.

"Missed an episode of Doctor Who," he stated.

"Cool! Neither have I!" Jamie said.

_Vincent's Confessional: "About time someone in this world exists with similar brain patterns. One one this intellectual can comprehend the awesomeness that is Doctor Who. Jamie, however, I have yet to converse with."_

Vincent spun the bottle and it landed on Owen.

"Truth or dare?"

"Dare!" Owen said.

"I dare you to acquire a random animal and kiss it."

Owen ran outside and found a rabbit. He brought it inside and Bruno screamed. He jumped into Mia's lap and earned a glare from Josh. He pushed him off of Mia.

_Bruno's Confessional: "I am sorry, mates, but rabbits are scarey!" *Whispers as if the rabbits can hear him* "They are evil little creatures and they are plotting something! I will find out what, mates, and I will stop it!" _

Owen kissed the rabbit and took it back outside. He came back in and spun the bottle. It landed on Dominic.

"Truth."

"What is something you have never done?" Owen asked.

"Very original. I have never gone on a date," he said blushing.

"Aw, that's sad! I think you and my friend Lotus would be cute!" Halo said.

"Your telling me this why?" He asked.

"Cause I think you two would be perfect together!" She squealed.

"Too bad Lotus is going to Europe soon," Matt said.

Dominic spun the bottle and it landed on Josh.

"Dare me!" He said in his British accent.

"Um, try to talk like Joe," Dominic told him.

"Uh, OK. I'll try," Josh said. He coughed and everyone sat waiting.

"Mah name is Josh," Josh said. He tried his best at a Southern accent.

"Does Ah really sound like dat?" Joe asked.

"Yes," everyone replied.

Josh spun the bottle and it landed on Jamie.

"Dare me!" She said.

"I dare you too-" Josh started but was interuppted by Chris.

"Game's over kiddies!"

Chris, Ethan, and Chef walked into the room. Ethan popped something into the DVD player and said, "We have more videos from your friends and family! Leah, your Mom and friends sent us a video so we have two videos from back home for you!" He pressed play on the DVD player and a video started.

The camera clicked on, showing an oddly dark space. In a second, a person pulled back and the room was visible. There, sitting on a bed with her legs crossed was a woman; Leah's mom. She was young, in her mid-thirties at most. Like Leah, she was small in size and very cheery.  
"Hi Leah," The mother took a moment to brush the hair out of her face. "I miss you! I hope things are good." There was just a slight undertone of an Korean accent in her voice. "Make many friends! And do your best!"  
Suddenly, a half grown Shari Pei jumped on to her lap. He was white with a no pigmentation in his nose, making it look pinkish. The wrinkly little thing began to lick her face and bark. Dodging his kisses, she went on. "Oh, and Parker miss you too."  
She finally got him to sit still for a while as she went on with her message. "Everything here is good. Everyone at the office is watching you! They wish you the best. Anyways," The dog began to bark again. As best as she could, she tried to stop the pup from wiggling out of her grip. It really was not working that well. "I love you─"  
Parker freed himself and jumped off the bed, knocking the camera down in the process. Leah's mother cursed before the screen turned to white noise and, eventually, off altogether.

Chris spoke, "Now from your friends!" He click play again.

Two teens smiled as the camera turned on. They were somewhat similar in appearances, but of different gender. The video image was poor and a little jumpy. However, it was still and in a firm place between the two siblings, where they sat at a computer desk.  
"Oh my god, Leeeeeaaaaahhhhh!" The girl to the left shouted in excitement. The boy next to her covered his ears. "We miss you soooooooo mmmuuuuccccchhhhhhh!"  
"Shut up, Bailey. The speaker's right there; you don't have to yell." He rolled his eyes when she glared at him.  
"Why do you have to be such a buzz kill, Mason? Huh?" Bailey turned from the boy to the camera. "Sorry, Lee-Lee. Mason's just in a bad mood since Avery dumped him─"  
"She did not dump me." Now he turned toward the camera and pushed the girl out of the way. "It was a mutual agreement, so don't let Bailey convince you otherwise."  
"Yeah, right. What kind of 'mutual agreement' leaves you sitting on the couch, eating ice cream and barbeque-flavored chips, while watching Jennifer Aniston movies. All. Day." Mason nervously laughed at his sister's statement.  
"Don't exaggerate. It was Christian Bale─"  
"Yeah, because he was totally in The Break Up."  
"Hey! You know what else happened since you've been gone, Leah?" Mason eyed his sister and went on. "Bailey cried like a baby when she had to go to the dentist last week." With a smug smile, he finished. "Then she threw up on him."  
"And you know what happened to Mason when he drove us home afterwards?" Bailey crossed her arms. "He got a ticket for not stopping at a stop sign and tried to flirt his way out of it."  
"At least I have a license."  
"Only because you're older!" Bailey shouted back. "If I was sixteen, I'd have my license too."  
"Keep it down, you two!" Their mother called from a room over. They both sighed and went back to looking at the webcam.  
"Alright, Lee-Lee; we better get going before things get violent." Mason frowned. "Bye! Good luck! And we love you no matter what!"  
Bailey scooted her brother out of the way before he could turn the webcam off. "Oh, and Kris." She winked.  
The video turned off.

_Leah's Confessional: "Aw, thanks everyone! I miss and love you too!" _

"Tune in next time for more Total Drama: Abandoned! This is Chris and Ethan signing off!" Chris said.

"Who will we show next week? What kinds of drama will unfold? Will Joe and Matt ever stop kissing one another or claim their undying love for each other?"

"Hey!" Matt and Joe yelled.

_Matt's Confessional: "Damn you, Ethan! Damn you!"_

_ Joe's Confessional: "Fuck you, Ethan and fuck you Chris. I have no feelings for that fairy or his weird and cute sister!" *Widens Eyes* "She isn't cute. That is Cowboy Joe talking!"_

* * *

**Well? Favorite Part? Confessional? Quote? Dare? Truth?  
**

**I know I barely incorporated Zoey and I knwo this was probably boring.  
**

**I have bad news... Next week my hard drive is being wiped because my computer is stupid. I have no idea when I will get my computer back... But hopefully not long. Ya see, my computer is a douche bag! It only allows me to use it in Safe Mode. I can barely do anything in safe mode. I have no sound, my screen quality SUCKS! It's slow! And I can't use my itunes. **

**My Ipod is also being a douche. When I am able to use Normal Mode (For a few minutes) it tells me my ipod isn't compatiable with my itunes! GRRRRRR!  
**

**I am however working on the next part of "The Accident"! Thanks to everyone who read and reviewed it! I'm glad you liked it! For anyone who doesn't know what "The Accident" is, it is in TDA One-Shots. It is about the day Halo recieved her scars!  
**

**Oh and tomorrow I can't update. I am leaving at 8:30 am to go to the city (I live in a small town) for a Doctors appointment for my arthritis with my Grandma and cousin, Katie. Then we are meeting up with my cousin Joy and like Second Aunt (No clue what she is) Lisa for lunch. Then for Katie's Birthday, Grandma, Joy, Katie, and I are going shopping, to the movies to see "The Born Legacy" and then to a fancy hotel to stay the night and then Saturday morning we are going to a different city (even further away) for Joy's Grandpa (My Great Uncle)'s wedding. **

**Have any of you heard of or eaten at a HuHot? They are fraking amazing!  
**

**I would also like to thank all of you for the 16 chapters of greatness this story has! And the 100+ reviews! I love you guys!  
**

**Anyway, keep sending in the videos! I'm picking them randomly. Not how they come. I have all the characters' names (that I have videos for) and drawing them out a a box/hat/pile.  
**


	18. Chapter 18

**This was 11 pages. Sorry for how long it is!**

**I do not own Total Drama and all the characters belong to their people!  
**

* * *

Alec, Matt, and Dominic sat in the Room of Elimination. The three of them were currently playing Mario Kart for the 3DS on Matt's hand held games. Alec was holding the blue 3DS. Dominic was playing on the black one and Matt had his famous red one.

"Come on, Mario! Pwn their asses!" Matt yelled. He was sticking his tongue out in concentration. He was in second place, Dominic was in first, and Alec was in third.

"You are going to lose, Matt," Dominic laughed.

"I'll beat you both!" Alec challenge.

"No! Get back behind me!" Matt screamed as Alec started to pass him. Then he was hit with a shell and Matt was pushed back to fifth place.

Alice, Mia, Jesse, and Halo stood in the doorway of the room. The boys hadn't noticed them yet. The four girls were laughing quietly as Matt lost his game.

"Yes! I won!" Alec cheered. He placed first, Dominic placed second, and poor Matt finished in sixth.

Matt folded his arms and pouted, "That isn't fair."

_Matt's Confessional: __**Sad **__"I lost!" __**Thinking **__"Hmm, maybe I can milk it!"_

"Well neither is life," Halo laughed. Matt walked over to Alice and laid his head on her shoulder.

"I freaking lost! I always win at Mario Kart!" He pouted. The two of them went outside and sat on the porch.

"Is he always like this when he loses?" Dominic asked.

"No, not all the time. I think right now he just wants some attention from Alice," Halo whispered to him.

"Is it hard for him to get a girlfriend?" Jesse asked.

"Ya, back home the only girl, other than family, who gives him any attention is our friend Kathryn. She's had a huge crush on Matt for years and he hasn't figured it out."

"So, what would she think about those two?" Alec asked.

"I'm not sure. If she sends Matt and I a friend video we will probably find out there, but she will probably hid it."

"Why?"

"Because she is a female and females are complicated," Dominic stated quietly.

_Dominic's Confessional: "I speak the truth!"_

The girls laughed. "He has a point," Mia giggled.

Joe grumbled into his pillow. He was starting to think the world was out to get him.

"Why the fucking hell can't he and I stop fucking smooching on one another! Ugh!" He grumbled.

_Joe's Confessional: "I am fucking pissed at that damned Scott! It is his fault! And fucking Halo, didn't care!" __**Pales **__"Not that I care about her or anything!"_

After a few more minutes the door creaked open.

"Are you OK, Joe?" It was Kris. Joe looked up from the pillow and saw Leah and Kris in the doorway.

"Ya, I is fine. I jus needs some fresh air!" Joe said as he put his shoes on and walked out the door.

"I think kissing Matt several times made him go loopy," Leah stated.

"Ya, same here. I don't think he's gay like some people think. He really cares about Halo, but there is something about him that makes me worry."

Leah stared up at her boyfriend. "What is it?" She asked.

"I'm not sure. It's like he's hiding something, but let's do what we came her to do. OK?" He gave her a sweet smile.

"OK!" She pulled a movie out of her purse and handed it to him.

"_Lilo and Stitch, _nice!" He said as he put the movie in. Leah climbed onto his bed and leaned up against the headboard. After he set the movie up Kris joined her.

_Leah's Confessional: __**Happy **__"Kris is so sweet! He's a giant teddy bear! He's also the only one who doesn't think I stole from Halo or Jamie."_

_ Kris's Confessional: "I think dating Leah is the best thing I could have done on this show!"_

"Paco, where are ya, Mate?" Bruno yelled outside the jail. He had been trying to find Paco for a good hour.

"Crap," Paco sighed from inside the jail. He needed to tell this weirdo that he didn't want to be friends. Because of this kid, Paco was afraid of Australians. He wanted to be as far away from Bruno as possible and he knew how.

He walked outside and met with Bruno.

"Hey, mate!" Bruno smiled. Paco shivered and choked down his fear.

"Hey, um, I need to tell you a secret. OK?" Paco said.

"Sure, mate! We're friends aren't we?"

Paco wanted to say 'no' but instead he whispered to Bruno, "The rabbits are plotting something. I have seen it! They made me their leader and they say we can't be friends because you are trying to fool their plans! If you try to be my friend, they will attack you!"

"I knew I wasn't crazy! I do not want to be attacked! I will stay away from you until the bunnies are stopped. Then I can save you from their clutches!" He struck a heroic pose and left.

_Bruno's Confessional: "I know he's lying. The bunnies don't trust humans!"_

Paco sighed in relief. He was a little guilty about lying to Bruno.

_Paco's Confessional: "I'll get over that guilty feeling! Bruno scares the crap out of me!"_

Rafael, Josh, Jamie, and Hanzo were sitting in the dinning room.

"I can't believe Leah took my bra and then put it back after our fight!" Jamie grumbled.

"Are you sure it was Leah who took it? Josh asked. He sent Rafael a dirty look.

"Yes, she took Halo's make up! Didn't she?" Jamie sighed.

"I believe you are mistaken, Jamie," Hanzo stated.

"What are you talking about?" She asked.

"Leah did not take your bra. Rafael did!" Rafael quickly spoke.

"What?" Jamie said. She glared at her team mate and punched him.

"Rafael is sorry!" Rafael said.

"You pervert! Why would you do that! I need to go apologize to Leah! Were you the one who took Halo's makeup?"

_Jamie's Confessional: "I blamed Leah for taking it! Oh, I feel horrible now!" _

"No, the makeup thing wasn't Rafael and Rafael is sorry for taking your bra," Rafael defended.

"The makeup was taken by someone on the Sheriff's team and placed in Leah's bag. I have been watching that team closely," Hanzo stated.

"Who did it?" Jamie asked.

"I believe it was the gray haired boy who found the makeup on the hallway floor. However, I may be mistaken. "

"I'm going to talk to Leah!" Jamie said.

"I'll come with you!" Josh said. He stood up and followed her to the hallway with the rooms.

Hanzo vanished from the table in a cloud of smoke and left Rafael there alone.

Ethan's voice came on the intercom, "I need everyone to meet me in the Room of Elimination!"

Rafael dragged his butt into the room and sat beside Matt.

"Hey, man, you OK?" Matt asked.

"Rafael is dumb."

"OK?"

"Don't ask."

"OK," Matt said. He turned towards Alice and wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

"That is so cute!" Halo squealed as she walked into the room with Jesse, Mia, and Joe.

_ "Halo's Confessional: "Those two are so adorable!" _

Once everyone was back into the Room of Elimination, Ethan spoke, "OK, I am going to show you videos for a few contestants! So our first is the only video we received for Mia from her family and friend!" He pressed a button on a remote and the television started playing a video.

A woman with black hair tied into a tight bun walks on camera she looks almost exactly like Mia but you can tell she's older, and a man with dark brown hair and almost black eyes sits next to her on a blue couch.

"Ok, Mr and Mrs. Fletcher the cameras on." The boy says behind the camera. He pops up in front of the camera for a moment before saying "Mia, may I personally say that I like your family much more than Josh's!" He gets behind the camera again and adjusts it so it could get a perfect view of her parents.

"Hello Mia, we miss you terribly! It's so quiet and lonely without you here." Her mother said quietly with a sad tone in her voice.

"Even the animals miss you, they're slowly starting to disappear." Her father says.

"But we have hopes that you will win! Believe me Mia."

"Um, Mr and Mrs. Fletcher the batteries low I bett-" The camera goes black.

"Aw, I miss them too!" Mia said.

_Mia's Confessional: "Mom and Dad, I miss you too! I love you both!" _

"I wonder why Marcus likes your parents better?" Josh asked Mia.

"They must be acting nicer to him that your grandparents!"

"Quick question before we watch the next one! Where are Chris and Chef?" Jesse asked.

"Oh, um, they are busy!' Ethan smirked.

The camera cut to a black room where Chef and Chris were hanging from shackles on the wall.

"Ethan, you are dead!" Chef groaned.

The camera cut back to the teens and Ethan.

"Well, now we have a video that came in from Josh's grandparents and friend!" He pressed a button on the remote and the video started.

A old chubby couple stand in front of the camera, The woman has a purple dress with small pink flowers on it, and the man has big glasses and a white colored shirt with a small orange stain on it.

"Marcus! Is the camera on?" The old man yells in British accent.

"Yes Mr. Lynn. It's on." A young boy said from behind the camera.

"You know I never liked you. I don't want my grandson hanging out with a idiot like you." Mr. Lynn says as he stares daggers at boy behind the camera.

"What did I do?!"

"Hello Joshie!" The old woman says, interrupting the fight that was bound to happen. "I would just like to say I'm very proud of you. You too Mia! I miss you both." The old man gives a huff and mumbles a few curse words.

"At least Mia is there and not the idiot." He says with a smirk gesturing to Marcus.

"That's it, I'm leaving." a boy with dark brown hair and gold eyes comes on the camera only to shut it off a second later.

"That is Grandpa for you!" Josh laughed.

Mia laughed with him, "He has never liked Marcus!"

"No he hasn't. Marcus isn't that much of an idiot. Is he?"

"I don't think so."

"Our next two videos are for our favorite set of siblings!" Ethan laughed as he pressed the button again and another video started playing.

Is the camera on, Liam?" A male voice asked.

"Duh, the red light is on!" Another male voice replied.

"Then why isn't it showing the picture?" The first voice asked.

"Because you idiots have the lens cap on," a third male voice said. He pulled off the lens cap and the camera showed three eighteen year olds. Two had green eyes that matched Matt and Halo's. One's hair was red and spiky and the other's look similar to Matt's but with green highlights. The third male had shaggy, blond hair with pink highlights and blue eyes.

"Hey, Little Bro, it's me, Liam!" The red haired one said.

"And hey, Baby Sis, it's me Drew" The one with green and red hair said. Liam nudged the blond boy's elbow.

"And it's me, Kyle," he said.

"Can you have more enthusiasm, Kyle?" Liam asked annoyed.

"OK, Babe, sorry."

"Liam came back from boarding school a few days ago! Kyle came with him so the family, mainly Mom and I, could see him! Things haven't been real gorgeous at home. I'm glad you two are away. After her elimination, Ici isn't back yet. She's at the Playa de Losers. Dad is extremely pissed that "princess" was eliminated," Drew said.

"I clearly think she deserved it!" Liam added. Kyle nodded in agreement.

"Anyway, we snuck the camera away and decided to make the family video ourselves. Mom and Dad are too busy arguing to notice it's gone. Dad is pissed Liam is home and Mom just wants him to accept Liam for being gay," Drew sighed.

"Speaking of being gay, that Joe guy is pretty cute!" Liam smiled.

"What does that have to do with being gay?" Drew asked.

"Too bad both he and you are taken," Kyle smirked. He grabbed Liam's hand. Drew's question went unanswered.

"I can imagine your face right now, Hailstorm! You'd be screaming about how adorable these two are. I think it's too lovey dovey and mushy mushy! Gross," Drew made a disgusted face and pointed at his brother and Kyle.

"Your just jealous," Liam remarked.

"Of you no. Of Matt, yes. I am damn proud of you, Little Bro! You finally got yerself a gal! Sam and I broke up last week. Pretty messy. I apparently spend too much time with my family and not enough time with her," Drew said. He grumbled the last sentence.

"Which is his nice way of saying, "She cheated on me with her ex and got knocked up!" Liam added in a matter of fact tone.

"I'll never understand women," Kyle shook his head.

"Anyways, off of my love life and back to my Little Bro and Baby Sis! Halo got herself a man! It's about time! I think it's funny how his name is Joe! Hopefully he isn't as perverted as the Joe we have here! I'm proud of you both! If Mom wasn't fighting with Dad right now I'm sure she'd say something like, "Keep your heads held high, stick together, and keep a positive attitude!" Drew tried to imitate his mother.

"And Dad would say, "Don't screw up and make our family look like idiots!" But that's just his poor attitude!" Liam said.

"Damn it, Joy! Queers are nothing but trouble! And I'm pretty fucking sure the 'gay gene' runs in your family! Your uncle was gay! You have a queer brother and a lesbian sister. And now you've passed that fucking gene on to not one but two of our fucking sons!" A male voice in the background screamed.

"Why don't you shut up and worry about something other which of our children are gay? Matthias is not gay and the times he kissed that boy were accidents and you should accept Liam for who he is! A talent artist and your son! Be happy that they are alive! We could have lost more than two of our kids in that accident!" A female voice screamed.

"That accident was Halona's fault! If she hadn't of been a pansy and stuck out that damn football game, she could have kept Jeremy and Chip from being killed!" The male voice yelled again.

"Ugh! Do you even care about our kids! We had eight! We lost two! Do you not realize how long it took me to convince our poor daughter that her older brothers' deaths were not her fault?" Joy screamed and her husband slammed a door and left.

Drew, Liam, and Kyle paled.

"Um, maybe we should-" Liam started.

A knock was heard on the bedroom door and Drew opened it. A woman with large green eyes and short brown hair was there. She looked like she had been crying.

"Drew, Liam, I'll be back. Melody went into labor early this morning and just had the baby. You three should come to the hospital when you're done doing what ever it is you are doing," she said.

"Um, we are actually just wrapping up the video for Matty and Hails," Liam said.

"Oh, I'd like to tell them something! Matthias, Halona, I love you both dearly! I can't wait for you to be home but with all the fighting and drama it's better that you're not here. Your father is being a pain in the ass like always. Oh, and Halo, Deary, be careful around Joe OK? I don't want you getting hurt," she smiled the entire time and acted like the fight with her and her husband never happened. d

"OK, well Halo, Matt, we are going to see our new nephew! We will text you pictures!" Liam smiled.

"Don't do anything naughty with Alice or Joe you two!" Drew teased and shut off the camera.

"Um," Halo said.

"Ya, OK, Darlin'?" Joe asked.

"Ya, I'm fine."

_Halo's Confessional: __**Crying **__"Really, Dad?"_

"I love how Drew, Kyle, Liam can never be appropriate!" Matt laughed.

_Matt's Confessional: __**Glaring **__"Dad, you are a good for nothing bastard!"_

"Ya, I want to see those pictures. Liam hasn't sent any yet!" Halo tied to cheer herself up.

"OK, next one is from your friends!" Ethan said as he turned on another video.

"Yo, Terra! Is the camera on!" A male voice yelled.

"I-it should be," a shy and quiet female voice replied.

"The camera is black!" A louder more obnoxious female voice yelled.

"Um, Kitty, you have your finger over the lens," a different male voice replied.

"Oops, sorry!" She uncovered the lens and placed the camera down. She stepped in front and the camera showed two teenage girls and two teenage boys.

"Hey, Matt, Halo!" The boys said.

"Hey, it's Kathryn! Otherwise known as Kitty!" A tall girl with long, brown hair said. She saluted and gave a warm smile to the camera. Her eyes were blue and she had a nose stud on the left side of her nose.

"Idiot, they know who you are!" One of the boys said as he slapped her upside the head. He was tall and had spiky black hair and brown eyes.

"Ouch, Henry! I only introduced myself in case the videos are being aired all over the world! Gosh, don't be an asshole!" Kathryn said rubbing her head.

"Kitty has a point, Henry," the second boy said. He was shorter than Kathryn. He had shaggy, blond hair and his eyes were green.

"S-so are we introducing ourselves?" A small girl with large glasses asked. Her eyes were green and her hair was short, spiky, and blond. Henry had his arm wrapped protectively around her shoulders as she sat with a green laptop on her lap.

"So, introductions it is then! I, like I said before, am Kitty, or Kathryn, but only, and I do mean only, Halo is allowed to call me Kathryn!" Kitty said. She gave the camera a peace sign.

"Name's Henry! Matt's right hand man!" The black hair boy said.

"He doesn't need you anymore," the second boy laughed.

"Just introduce yourself, Dumb Ass!" Henry snapped.

"Hey, I am not a dumb ass! Anyway, my name is Sebastian," he said.

"A-and I'm Terra," the girl with spiky blond hair said.

"Hey, Ter Bear, is the webcam working yet? Kathryn asked.

"Almost."

"Lotus and Joe left for Europe last week! We are going to Skype them during this so you two can see them!" Sebastian said.

"Aw, does Sebby miss hims Lo-Lo?" Henry asked in a baby voice.

"Shut up!"

"G-got it guys!" Terra said She turned the computer around to where a teenage boy and girl were on the screen. The girl had short, spiky, purple hair and hazel eyes and the boy had shaggy, brown hair and hazel eyes.

"Hey, Matt! Hey Halo!" The boy said.

"Lotus here! We miss you two like crazy! We are in Europe for the year and we can't wait to see you when we come back!" The girl said.

"So, Halo, you got yourself a different guy named Joe, huh? That's pretty awesome! Be careful though OK? We don't want you getting hurt," Joe said.

"What do you mean by 'different guy named Joe'? You and Hails were never together!" Kathryn yelled at the computer.

"In his dreams they were!" Henry laughed.

"Not funny!" Joe glared.

"Sorry, anyways, Matt got himself a gal too!" Sebastian said.

"Ya, I am damn proud of that boy! They grow up so fast!" Henry pretended to wipe a tear away.

Terra and Kathryn exchange looks and rolled their eyes.

"Alice, you are one lucky gal! Matt is awesome and friendly and smart and cute!" Kathryn said she started to stare off into space.

"So you do still like him?" Henry accused.

"I only said cute."

"It's no secret. You are in love with Matt as much as lover boy here is to Halo," Sebastian pointed to the computer.

"The only difference is Matt didn't know until now! Thanks guys!" Kathryn pouted.

"You are welcome! Terra, you want to add anything?" Henry asked.

"Um, w-well I want to tell Joe. The one Halo is dating, that if he hurts my Hooker I will personally come and shoot his ass with a bazooka," her tone went from shy and quiet to deadly.

"How did the whole, "Halo being your hooker thing" start anyway?" Sebastian asked.

"When Joe gave her that nickel and asked how much he could get with it," Terra replied.

Joe laughed, "And I remember her reply was something around the lines of a kick to the balls and Ter Bear wanted fifty percent of the nickel and she'd kick me for free."

"Ya, and then she became Halo's pimp."

"G-guys? We got o-off track," Terra said quietly.

"Halo is going to murder you all in your sleep for telling the world she is a hooker. Even if she isn't a real hooker." Lotus said sarcastically.

"What classifies as a real hooker anyway?" Henry asked.

"G-guys, we are rambling," Terra said again. Her friends ignored her.

"The definition of hooker, my dear Henry, would be one thing. Ici Ivory!" Kitty laughed as she patted Henry's back.

"Except she'd pay them to do her!" Sebastian added laughing.

"Guys?" Terra asked again.

"Good job to whoever voted her off on the show!"

"Shut the hell up and listen to me! We are rambling! I'm sure they have better things to do!" Terra yelled.

"Bye, Halo! Bye, Matt! We love you guys!" They all said. Kathryn turned the camera off.

"I miss them!" Halo squealed.

_Halo's Confessional: "I miss you guys too! I love you!"_

"Me too. And did you know about the whole "Kathryn thing"?" Matt asked.

"Hehe, ya, it's been going on since middle school."

"And no one told me?"

"Well you have Alice now!"

_Matt's Confessional: "I am dating Alice but it would have been nice to know that one of my best friends has been in love with me since middle school!"_

"But still, Kitty is a friend. It's not like I would date her. I just wanted to know so I could tell her that."

Halo and Alice slapped him.

"Ouch!"

"Matt, Kathryn and Joe are two different people! They both may have unhealthy obsessions with us but Joe is a pervert and is just to tick me off. Kitty isn't like that. She would have been crushed. Which is why no one told you."

"OK, these videos have given me a lot of questions, but we are out of time for today and I will let you all ask the questions later!"

* * *

**Well? Thoughts? Favorite Part? Video? Confessional? Quote?  
**

**I have a question! I'm thinking about in the next filler having Ethan force the contestants to answer questions. Anyone up for that? Send me a few questions each! Just no "For Everyone's" That gets confusing on me.  
**

**I also am "trying" to work on part 3 of The Accident. It isn't coming out like I want it to. I also have some one-shot requests I need to work on but have no idea how to start them.  
**

**Oh and I am reading this awesome book! It is called, "Venomous" by Christopher Krovatin. It is amazing! I highly recommend it! Will warn you, it is from a teenage guy's point of view... and is kinda descriptive when describing his girlfriend's naked body... o.o It scarred me!  
**

**I also want to start doing a little fun fact thing in my notes! So here ya go!**

Fun Fact (AkatsukiFreak31): I am a girl. 0.0 Shocking isn't it? (I hope not)  


**Fun Fact (Halo): I created her when I was 10 as a way to cope with some bad things.  
**

**Fun Fact (Matt): When I first created him, he had short blond hair.  
**

**Um, I had something else to say... What was it?  
**

**Oh, ya! Um, I will have 1 more filler and then the reward challenge. What should the challenges be? I'm stuck. I thought about maybe the Awakathon for the reward challenge until I remembered that Hanzo doesn't sleep. Would that be fair to do that challenge?  
**


	19. Chapter 19

**Hey everyone! Sorry for the wait... I hated this chapter... I was trying to think on how to re-write it... I don't think everyone got enough screen time... That's why I hate it... And some characters may be OOC... Not sure on that one...**

**This was 12 pages... I was going to stop it at 5-6 but I kept writing...  
**

**Also, there will be an IMPORTANT note at the bottom!  
**

**Now Matt will do the disclaimer because I love him! 3  
**

**Matt: AkatsukiFreak31 does not own Total Drama. She also does not own anyone but Ethan, Halo, and I!  
**

**Halo: Screw that! I belong to NO ONE!  
**

**Matt: Shut up.  
**

**Halo: Douche.  
**

**Matt: Rude! I will go pown your ass at Mario Kart!  
**

* * *

Halo was sitting with the girls from her team in their room. She was on her computer.

"Oh my gosh!" She screamed.

"What?" Mia asked.

"There is an entire fan base just for Matt and Joe as a couple! That is weird, creepy, and awesome at the same time!"

"I will never understand your level of weirdness, Halo," Alice laughed.

"You will if you date Matt for a while!"

"No, Halo. You are pretty weird. In a good way, of course!" Mia laughed.

"Just out of curiosity. What kind of fan base?" Alice asked.

"I've found fan art and fan fiction. I'll find a picture for you. They call it Moe," Halo said excited. She quickly found a picture of Joe and Matt in a passionate make-out session.

"That is creepy!" Mia said.

"This picture is but there is a lot of cute pictures of the two!" She pulled up another picture. This time the two were just holding hands. They both had embarrassed looks on there faces.

"Aw, that is cute!" Leah chuckled.

"It makes me want to draw my own stuff!" Halo laughed. The girls had been told that it was Rafael who had stolen Jamie's bra and Halo was giving Leah a break on the makeup fiasco. She still believed Leah was the thief, but she was beginning to forgive her because nothing else had been stolen.

A knock was heard at the door and Leah got off her bed and answered it. It was Jamie and Jesse.

"Hey, girls! Can we come in?" Jamie said. Leah let them in.

"What's up?" Mia asked.

"Well, we wanted to know if you'd help us prank the guys?" Jesse asked.

"Just a few harmless pranks," Jamie added.

"I don't know. Last time you pranked someone my hair turned pink and still is! Mia and Alice were stuck together and Leah and Kris smelled horrible.

"Ya, but these pranks aren't aimed at you! Just think, Mia can prank Josh! You and Alice can get Matt and Joe!"

"Depends on what kind of pranks," Alice said.

Jamie and Jesse explained the plan.

Kris, Joe, and Vincent were in their room. Vincent was in the shower, Kris was laying on his bed reading a manga volume, and Joe was texting someone.

A knock was heard at their door and Kris opened it. Matt was standing at the door.

"Hey, Matt. What's up?" Kris asked.

"Nothing much. I'm bored out of my wits alone in the next room. Thought I might see if I could hang with you all," Matt smiled.

_Joe's Confessional: "If he had any wits."_

"Sure, Vincent is showering, I've been reading manga, and Joe's over there texting," Kris pointed to Joe.

"Cool, what manga?"

"Death Note."

"Awesome! I started reading Rosario + Vampire the other day. It is... different."

"Haha! Ya," Kris motion for Matt to sit down on the bed. The continued chatting about anime and manga for a while longer. It was annoying the crap out of Joe so he slammed his phone shut and left.

"What's his problem?" Matt asked.

Kris shrugged, "He is cranky today."

Vincent stepped out of the bathroom.

"Hey, dude!" Matt smiled.

"Hello, may I ask what you are doing in here?" Vincent said.

"Talking about manga and anime! Want to join?"

"I'll pass." He grabbed a large novel and began reading.

"We should go find Rafael. He appreciates the beauty of anime!" Matt suggested. Kris shrugged and they left.

Dominic, Bruno, and Alec were in the room Alec and Dominic shared with Hanzo. Hanzo was somewhere else and they had the room to themselves. They had gotten used to the smell.

"So, do you two have any siblings?" Dominic asked.

"Ya, an older brother. His name is Matthew. He and I get along about as great as a cat and a mouse. You have any siblings?" Alec replied.

"Yes, I have a younger sister named Lillian. She is adorable and over protective of me," Dominic laughed.

"At least you have a strong relationship with her. Matthew could care less," Alec sighed.

"I have an older brother and an older sister. Their names are Jenny and Alfred," Bruno said.

"Do you three have a healthy relationship?" Dominic asked.

"Sure do, mates! We get along but we fight like normal siblings."

"I'm starting to think that Matthew and I are the only siblings who fight twenty-four-seven," Alec sighed.

"Jamie are you sure about this? I really don't want Joe to be mad at me," Halo asked. She was currently holding three balloons filled with mayonnaise in her arms. Jamie and Alice were hooking a net to a trip wire.

"Relax. It is just mayonnaise," Jamie reassured her.

"So, what exactly is this prank?" Leah asked. She and Mia were filling more balloons with milk.

"See once Alice and I have the trip wire and net attached, the balloons will go in the net. Then Halo will ask Joe to help her with something outside and his foot will trip the wire. BAM! Joe is covered in mayo!"

"You could make it more convincing and let yourself get splashed a little, Halo?" Jesse said.

"I could try getting the mayonnaise in my hair. Maybe it will take the pink out! I've heard it's good for taking color out if you wash your hair with it!" Halo suggested.

"You could try it!" Mia said.

"Maybe, I guess it couldn't hurt. I'll change into something else first," Halo said. She handed Mia her balloons and darted off to her room. After she changed, she wasn't paying any attention and she smacked into Joe. The impacted knocking her to her butt.

"Ow!" She stood up and rubbed her ass.

"Ya, OK, Miss Halo?" Joe asked.

_Joe's Confessional: "What do I have to do to get some peace and quiet around here?"_

"Ya, sorry. I'm just in a hurry. Wasn't paying any attention. Sorry!" She said nervously.

"It's alright! Ya should be moe careful. Where ya headed anyhows?," Joe said.

"Kinda want to go outside for some fresh air."

"Mind if ah join ya?"

"No, go ahead!"

The couple walked into the Room of Elimination and Halo saw the girls were gone. They walked through the doorway and Joe's foot tripped the wire, sending the balloons on top of the two. Halo let out a yelp as the cold milk ran down her face.

_Halo's Confessional: "Figures, I got splashed with milk not Mayonnaise! Oh well, I'll just swipe some tonight from the kitchen." _

Joe wiped the mayonnaise off his face and looked at Halo. Her hair was sticking to her face in a messy gloop of pink and white from her hair and the milk.

"Miss Halo, did you have somethin' ta do wif dis?" He asked.

She nodded slowly and took a step back.

_Joe's Confessional: *Smirking* "I will have my revenge!"_

Joe took a step forward. She stepped back. They continued like that until Halo was back into a wall.

"Miss Halo, Ah thinks ya need to apologize," he whispered.

"Uh, I'm sorry," she said.

"Not whut I was a thinking," he said. He leaned in and kissed her. When he pulled away he said, "No moe Joe for a few days fo ya, Miss Halo."

Then he walked off. Leaving her confused and covered in milk.

Josh whistled to himself in the saloon. He was supposed to meet Jamie there and they were going to talk.

She walked through the doors and smiled. "Hey!"

"Hey, Jamie! What's up?" Josh asked.

"Nothing, just finished pranking Joe," she said.

"How did it go?"

"He is covered in mayonnaise and apparently grounded Halo from spending time with him for a few days."

"Harsh! Is he mad?"

"I think he might just be playing with her. Those two are always glued to each other! But I'm done pranking for today!" Jamie laughed.

_Jamie's Confessional: I will feel really bad if he isn't joking and really wants nothing to do with her."_

Mia snuck into the saloon through the window and grabbed a bucket of slime the girls had hid. She came up behind Josh and dumped it on him. Jamie jumped out of the way and barely missed being covered.

Josh turned around and grabbed Mia. He flipped her upside down over his shoulder and tickled her.

"Stop... it...Josh!" She laughed.

"Then don't cover me in slime!" He laughed.

_Josh's Confessional: *Pretending to Pout and Covered in Slime* "Mia is a turd." _

Matt, Kris, and Rafael were in the room Rafael shared with Bruno and Josh. Bruno was still with Dominic and Alec.

"Rafael is bored!" Rafael whined.

"Ya, same her, Buddy," Matt sighed.

"Dito," Kris sighed.

Matt was hanging upside down off of Rafael's bed. Kris was sitting on Bruno's bed and Rafael was sitting with his legs crossed next to Matt.

"We could go pester the girls?" Matt suggested.

"Depends on which ones. Jamie is still mad at Rafael!" Rafael said.

"What did you do anyway?"

"Rafael was the one who took her bra."

"Dude, even I know that is a big no no!" Matt shook his head.

"But you aren't a pervert," Kris laughed.

"You would be surprised by some of the things I have done back home," Matt smirked.

_Matt's Confessional: *Rubbing Back of His Head* "Hehehe, ya, just asked Kitty or Lotus." _

"Like what?" Rafael asked.

_Kris's Confessional: "No way that Matt is a perv."_

Matt then began to tell his friends about his "adventures".

Alice sighed, "OK, so you want me to text Matt and get him over here?"

"Yes," Jamie and Halo nodded.

"What happens if he grounds me from seeing him like Joe did to Halo?"

"Then you and I can be grounded together!" Halo smiled.

_Halo's Confessional: "Sure I feel upset that Joe banded me from him for a few days, but I thikn I can manage. It'll be tough but I can do it!" *Determined Pose*_

"You aren't the least bit worried about Joe being serious are you?" Jesse asked.

"Nope, I can last a couple of days. I can look at him but I can't spend time with him! And looking at his sexiness is OK with me! Makes the challenge harder!" Halo pointed out.

"OK, anyway, what do I do after he is here?" Alice asked slightly weirded out.

"We show him fan art!" Jamie and Halo laughed maniacally.

Mia, Jesse, and Leah took a step away from the two. Alice pulled out her phone and sent Matt a text.

"Done. Now what?" She said.

Halo grabbed her computer and pulled up the picture of Joe and Matt passionately making out. "We show him this!"

Matt knocked on the door. Alice opened it.

"Hey, Babe. Watcha need?" Matt asked.

"We need to show you something," Alice said.

"OK?" Matt walked over to Halo and she turned the computer around. Matt looked at the picture and his face turned bright red. He covered his face with his hand and ran out the door.

"I feel bad now," Alice said.

"You'll feel better once he does," Halo shrugged.

"I'm beginning to question your sanity, Halo," Mia laughed.

"What sanity?" Leah laughed.

"Exactly!" Halo joined in the laughter.

"Glad to see you don't hate Leah anymore!" Jesse said.

"I didn't hate her. Just strongly disliked with a passion of a thousand burning suns, but now that we know Rafael took Jamie's bra I feel bad for blaming her. She hasn't tried taking anything else so I can put the makeup thing behind me and forgive her!"

"Thanks!" Leah laughed.

"I hope we didn't scar Matt too much," Mia said quietly.

"You never know with him," Halo shook her head.

_Jesse's Confessional: "It's nice to have friends who are girls! Some of them are cute, but they have boyfriends." *Sighs* "Besides, I don't want to scare them away!"_

Ethan's voice came over the intercom, "All contestants need to meet me in the Room of Elimination in five minutes!"

Once everyone was there Ethan said, "Chef and Chris have gone missing."

"How?" Josh asked.

"Um, well, I locked them in a closet and when I went to let them out, they were gone and a note was in their place. They have been kidnapped,"

"Why would you lock them I a closet? That is cruel!" Mia glared at him.

_Mia's Confessional: "That is a horrible thing to do to a person. Even a person as horrid as Chris and Chef!" _

"They did it to me first!" Ethan argued.

"Doesn't matter! Chris and Chef are human beings, even if they are twisted!" Rafael said.

_Rafael's Confessional: "How did Ethan manage to catch Chef? That dude is beast! Not Ethan, Chef." _

"Well if they don't show up by the elimination challenge in two days, we will use the challenge to find them! Tomorrow is the reward challenge, but for now we are going to watch some videos sent in by your family and friends!" He said panicky. He pressed a button on the remote and the television turned on a video.

"Oi, this thing on?" Tap. Tap. Tap. Suddenly, the blackness on the screen vanishes and a tanned face with messy brown hair comes into view, looking partly annoyed. "Oh, there we go." He sits back. "My name is Matthew Mercer, and I'm Alec Mercer's older brother." He runs a hand through his hair and sighs. "Honestly, I really don't care about the stupid show, but Mom and Dad are making me do this, so... I'm surprised you made it this far, runt." He laughs a bit harshly. "But then again, not many people have been eliminated so far at all... You'll probably go next.

"Mom and Dad are busy working, so they told me to make this stupid video thing by myself." Matthew scoffs and looks away. "Whatever. I did watch a part of the show though, in case you're wondering. My favorite character is Joe, for obvious reasons. I think the only reason I'm even bothering to watch is because of him, but I don't think I want him to win. That'd be too boring if things went according to plan." He shrugs. "And you know what, Alec? Since you didn't get booted off on the first day, maybe you do have some potential to win. Some. I doubt you actually will."

He pauses for a moment. "Mom and Dad miss you, you know. I think they're regretting their decision to force you on the show. Me? I'm having the time of my life without you here!" He laughs. "They sometimes forget that you aren't home and won't be for a long while so they make extra food, which I get to eat. Good for me, since I'd just sneak snacks during the night anyway. But whatever. Here's your stupid video thing. See you when you get home." And the camera shuts off.

"You weren't kidding earlier, mate!" Bruno told Alec.

"Ya, Matthew is a jerk, but what can I do? He's my brother," Alec shrugged.

_Alec's Confessional: "You were slightly nicer, Matthew."_

"And now from your friends, Alec!" Ethan smirked.

"Oh crap!" Alice sighed.

"I don't know how to work this thing!"

"Push the red button."

"Where is it?"

"On the side."

"There's like five red buttons here! The hell do you need them for?"

"Customized camera. Give it to me." Shuffling sounds are heard before a click occurs and the camera bursts to life. It's pointing at the floor, so only two pairs of legs and feet are visible. The camera moves and is set on a stand on a higher surface, facing two teenage boys. Both are very sophisticated looking, one with pitch black hair, and one with soft blonde. "There we go," the blonde says calmly.

"Show off," the black haired one mutters before coughing louder, "So... Hey, Alec. Remember me? We met a few months back, but haven't really spoken to each other since the whole... Lumina incident." He looks away, somewhat guilty. "Anyway, in case you don't remember, my name is Roman." He waves briskly. "Hi."

"And you already know me as Edward," the blonde nods.

"Well, you're his best friend. I don't think he forgot you that quickly."

"I don't know if Alec's the only one who will be watching this, or if the videos are shown to everyone," Edward says quickly, and Roman looks away. "Anyway. Hello. How are you doing?" He smiles softly.

"I heard the living conditions are horrible on a Total Drama show," Roman says, "You must be going through hell right about now."

"Have you seen any of the episodes?"

"Of course I have. Granted, the budget does look a lot higher, but nowhere near your state."

"Mm." Edward looks back at the camera. "In case anyone else is watching this, Roman and I are obviously friends of Alec Mercer. I come from a rich family whereas Alec and Roman do not. How we got to become friends is a story for another day."

"I'm more curious as to how you two became friends," Roman sighed. "You two only know me because of Lumina... an incident I never want to relive, by the way."

"Of course." The blonde turns back to the camera from the other male. "You seem to have made another friend in this Dominic person." His eye twitches just slightly. "He seems nice enough."

Roman leans in. "Careful Dominic, this guy is seriously overprotective of Alec. And this goes to everyone else on the show, too. Don't hurt him. Edward will hunt you down and kill you. Or go as close to it as he can without breaking the law. He seriously isn't someone you want to cross. He can hold a grudge for years. I think he still hates Alec's brother for the plane incident ten years ago, and he wasn't even there for that!"

"You may shut up now, Roman." Roman backs away from the camera. Edward coughs into his hand. "But... yes. I'm glad you have someone to talk to. I'd rather you not be completely lonely. You would do best to try and make friends with everyone. Except Joe."

"What's up with him, anyway?" Roman scoffs. "I'm not allowed to tell you guys anything about the confessionals, but seriously. I don't like that guy. I think a lot of the girls are cute, though."

"No, you don't. You aren't heterosexual." The dark haired male's face lights up in one second flat.

"What do you know?!" He nearly shouts. "That's only Lumina! I do like girls! Lumina's the bisexual one!"

"Considering how you two are-"

"Shh!" Roman covers Edward's mouth. "If this is being broadcasted to everyone on the show, then no way in hell am I going to let you talk about Lumina as if he's a free subject to talk about! I wouldn't mind if it's only to Alec, since he already knows, but not everyone else! Do you want me to get arrested?"

Edward calmly removes the other's hand. "Yes, actually."

"Screw you!" Roman shouts angrily. Edward shifts on his feet and smiles in amusement. Roman looks back at the camera awkwardly and in embarrassment. He coughs. "Er. Right. Sorry. Anyway. I think we're done here. Good luck, Alec. And you better win."

"Good luck, Alec," Edward nods.

"See you." He reaches over to the camera and shuts it off.

Alec sighed, "I was expecting something along those lines."

_Alec's Confessional: "Edward, do not worry. Dominic will not replace you as my best friend."_

"Who's Lumina?" Dominic asked.

"A friend of mine."

"What plane incident?" Matt asked.

"Don't ask," Alec sighed again.

"Next we have Kris! Since you don't have any family this video is from your friends!" Ethan cheered. He pressed the button and a different video came on the screen.

*Camera fritz's on*

A guy with short, spiky orange hair that was dressed up in Ichigo Kurosaki's soul reaper clothing who had his right arm wrapped around a girl with long purple hair who was dressed up as Saeko Busujima from 'Highschool of the Dead', then the guy spoke.

Mike: "Hey Kris, it's us Mike and Melisa who really wants to tease you to death man, cause-"he was suddenly cut short as he was pushed out of the camera angle by Melisa who begun to lean in for a close up.

Melisa: "I just love teasing people, but for some reason I love to tease you the most" She finished and then spoke up again after a quick pause, "So Kris you've got a little girlfriend now, isn't that nice." She said in a seductively teasing tone which suddenly became serious, "Leah, promise me that you won't let go of him, he's probably the nicest guy you'll ever meet in your life and-" she was cut off by Mike's hand covering her mouth.

Mike: "Sorry about that man, as I was saying, it's good to see ya doing well and making friends, congrats on getting a girl and I'm sorry that you couldn't come to Supanova with us, anyways hope that everything remains cool over there and that guitar solo, I'm glad it went smoothly unlike last time when your fingers got all cut up and bloody from shredding to hard." He finished, suddenly Melisa pops up in front of the camera and dose a fist pump in the air before she says.

Melisa: "YEAH! Well we've got to go, you two behave and Kris don't do anything naughty now, bye-bye little bro." she finished with a grin.

*Camera fritz's off*

"They went to Supanova without me?" Kris pretended to pout.

Leah was blushing.

_Leah's Confessional: *Blushing* "Um..."_

_Kris's Confessional: "Hope you two had fun! Leah and I won't do anything inappropriate, no worries."_

"Is Supanova a big anime con?" Rafael asked.

"It is amazing!" Kris said.

"Halo and I have only been to one anime convention. That was AWF7 about an hour and a half from our house in the city," Matt said.

"Ya know what we need to do?" Halo asked.

"What?" Kris replied.

"You, Matt, Rafael, all our anime friends and I need to take a trip to Comic-Con sometime! I've always wanted to go!"

"We can arrange that!" Rafael laughed.

_Rafael's Confessional: "Rafael likes that idea!"_

"OK, if you weirdos are done I have videos for one more person!" Ethan scoffed. He changed the television to another video.

A woman with dark brown hair tied in a bun and dark gray eyes is sitting on a couch.

"Hello Son. You've actually made it," she chuckled, no humor detectable in her tone, "you've proved me wrong. I'd never thought you'd be able to make it, considering the show only picks kids who can barely tie their shoelaces. But anyways, there's nothing else to say. Win, lose, I don't care. Continue with your...'little game'." She smirked before the camera shuts off.

"Who was that for?" Jesse asked.

"Me," Joe sighed.

_Joe's Confessional: *Smiling Slightly* "I'm actually surprised you sent me a video, Mom. Thank you for the semi-compliment. I will make you proud." _

"You OK?" Matt asked.

"Ya."

"Why doesn't your Mom have the Southern accent?" Halo Dominic asked.

"She growed up in 'nother state. We moved ta Tennessee when I was a youngster," Joe defended.

_Joe's Confessional: "I played senerios in my head for questions I might be asked."_

Ethan played the next video.

"Howdy Joe!" A girl with long straight dark hair and tanned skin waves to the camera. She's smiling wide, her pale green eyes sparkling mischievously. "It's me, Melanie. It's been a super hecka long time since ah saw ya-"

"Melanie, move ya big head, I wanna be on the tely-vision," a boy with a bald head and light brown skin says as he walks up onscreen.

"Too bad Drew, cuz I said I wus gonna go on first!"

"Whut? Nu-uh! All ya said was 'Ah am just gonna say hi and then ya can come on.'"

"You are both idiots," a voice off-screen says. The camera turns to a girl with blond hair tied into a ponytail, reading a book. "Just say 'hi', we only have a minute to make the video."

"Fine!" Drew huffed.

"Go Drew," Melanie said.

Drew stuck a tongue at her and turned towards the camera. "Hiya Joe, it's awesome to be a friend of a cee-lebrity! Ya sure are a lucky man, ya get to meet a lot of pretty fine ladies," he winks at the camera. "I'm talking about you Mia."

"Ugh, you're such a hound dog," Melanie shoves Drew away. "Do you have anything to say, Kate?" Melanie asked the blonde.

Kate says, "You better watch out for Joe. He's out to win."

Josh was glaring at the screen.

_Josh's Confessional: "Drew, keep your thoughts about Mia to yourself!"_

"Ah, miss em!" Joe laughed.

_Joe's Confessional: "Thank you for playing along!"_

"I have a feeling Drew and my friend Joe would get along," Matt chuckled.

"Ya is probably right!" Joe said.

"OK, now everyone! Go get some sleep! We have a reward challenge tomorrow!" Ethan announced. Everyone moved up to their rooms. None of them noticed the face of another teen in the window.

* * *

**So lovelies, whatcha think? Favorite Part? Confessional? Quote? Video? **

**I really liked Alec's friend video! It was interesting and left me with questions...  
**

**Anyway IMPORTANT NOTE TIME! Everything in * is important note.**

*I hate to tell you all this but... I will not be able to update as fast as I do (or used to) because I start my Junior Year of Highschool Wednesday. Granted I have pretty easy classes (minus Trig) but I can't spend all day writing... If I were to write this story on my school laptop (yes our school gets Apple Laptops for the year to take home) I would. But I can't, they would deem it inappropriate and I'd get my laptop taken away.

**I also did some drawings this week. I drew individual pictures of Rafael, Matt, Josh, and Ethan. Rafael's head looks bad ass! I love the way I did his hair! But I can't upload them to my Deviant Art until I find my camera. No clue where it is... My room is a pigsty...  
**

**I'd also like to say Happy Birthday (Early or Late or On Time) to Ninaninagrr and Killer-Gear! Lolluv drew a picture of Leah for Nina's birthday! It's in my favorites on Deviant Art. GO LOOKY!  
**

**Also I want to do individual drawings of everyone's characters. I need to know if it's OK to make them Pokemon Trainers and What Pokemon (Preferably Starter Pokemon or evolved forms of that) you want them to have (ONLY 1). (No Legendary) (It doesn't have to be a starter but they aren't to hard to draw. If you want a Pokemon that isn't a starter that is OK just nothing to complicated...)  
**

**There was something else too... OH YA! Um, I need to know for the challenge Awakathon or Cooking Contest with Ethan, DJ, and another past contestant judging. If Cooking Contest who should be the 3rd Judge***

**OK Now for Fun Facts!  
**

**AkatsukiFreak31: My name is Hannah but my nickname is Squirrelly!  
**

**Matt: His favorite video game is "Super Smash Brothers Brawl" for the Wii.  
**

**Halo: Her favorite video game is "Micheal Jackson: The Experience" for the Wii.  
**

**Let me know on the challenge stuff and drawings! Please!  
**


	20. Chapter 20

**This chapter is shorter... Sorry. I know a lot of you like the longer chapters better... This is all I could pull out of my butt for now! =)**

**Um, I do not own Total Drama.  
**

**All characters belong to their creators! I would list them... but I'm lazy and I'm sure you already know that.  
**

**Anyway, Read and Review! YAYZ! I have mixed feelings about this chapter...  
**

* * *

At breakfast the next morning everyone was waiting for their food.

"Come on, Ethan! I am starving!" Halo yelled as she pounded her fork on the table.

A couple of minutes later several interns brought out food. Ethan stepped into the dinning room and said, "Since Chef is gone, I had to get a few interns gathered to cook."

"It's about time! Rafael was hungry!" Rafael yelled as he dug into his slop.

Ethan cough, "Yes, um, anyway, we will start the challenge after breakfast! Today's reward challenge is the Awakathon!"

"Piece of cake! I've stayed up playing video games for twenty-two hours straight. Only stopped to go to the bathroom!" Matt shrugged.

"OK, anyway, eat up!" Ethan said and he left the room.

Everyone ate their slop. At the Sheriffs' table Matt was avoiding Joe and Joe was avoiding Halo.

Halo smirked as an idea formed in her head. She grabbed her fork and placed a large amount of slop on it. She pulled it back and BAM, Matt's face was covered in food.

"Not cool," Matt glared. Their table errupted into laughter.

"So, we need to win the challenge today!" Josh stated.

"Should be easy since Hanzo doesn't sleep," Alec pointed out.

_Josh's Confessional: "I forgot about that! We have this in the bag!"_

A bell rang and Ethan came back in. He ordered everyone into the Room of Elimination.

"Challenge time, munchkins!" He clapped.

"Rules?" Jesse asked.

"Oh, right! You need to stay awake for thirty-two hours. Everyone is not allowed to leave the Room of Elimination unless they need to use the bathroom. Tomorrow is the elimination challenge and if Chris and Chef haven't be found or returned by then, tomorrow's challenge will be to find them. After the thirty-two hours are up, I'll let everyone have another four hours of sleep. So, the elimination challenge will probably start after lunch tomorrow. Last person to fall asleep wins the reward for their team! Your time starts now!" Ethan waved a green flag he pulled out of no where.

"This'll be fun!" Mia laughed. She sat next to Josh and Bruno on one of the couches.

"Yup! I'm going to show you more videos right now!" Ethan said. He pressed the remote on the television and the video started.

*Static*

The screen is black. Two voices can be heard, coming from Hanzo's parents, Hanzo (the name Hattori Hanzo must always be passed on from generation to generation) and Okatsu.

Hanzo: You have disappointed us again, imbecile.

Okatsu: For not receiving the highest possible score in the challenge, you have failed us again.

Hanzo: Do not expect any warm welcome home at this rate. We have already been made pariahs in Iga, considering your lack of ability to put forth the greatest of efforts with the greatest of results.

Okatsu: After you find out that you do not have the mettle to win in this simple war of poor excuses for challenges, what will you do while distraught on your solitary path?

Hanzo: More importantly, what will become of the Hattori line? Who will be able to emulate our ancestor, who escorted the future Shogun to Mikawa after the incident at Honnoji, who is still the most prodigious whisper of justice to have ever roamed this accursed planet?

Okatsu: Your calculated shot is negligible, enough to begin the end in an alternate universe.

Hanzo: Nevertheless, always do, and do not attempt the opposite, Hanzo-kun. None shall rest until the ultimate deed is done. That will be all for now.

*Static*

End of video.

"That was harsh," Rafael said.

_Hanzo's Confessional: "I shall compete to the full extent of my abilities."_

"Now the next two for Jesse!" Ethan said. He pressed the button again.

"Hey little cousin," a man in his twenties says. He has shaggy light brown hair and dark brown eyes. "It's me, Lewis of course. A lot's happened since you were gone, but I'll try to wrap up as best as I can. I managed to get a job! It's been kind of hectic, but I've been staying in a shelter...yeah, it sucks, but better than a park bench! Anyways, if I work non-stop for the next month I can get an apartment-"

"Oooh, what's the fancy camera for?"

"Are you gonna be on tv?"

"I wanna see!"

Suddenly, a bunch of people start to crowd around the screen as well as the camera crew. Small children begin to pull at wires.

"Don't touch tha-" A cameraman tries to say before the camera blacks off.

_Jesse's Confessional: "Lewis, that is awesome! I'm happy for you!"_

"And now for friends!" Ethan pressed the button.

Two boys show up on the screen, both obvious for being identical twins. One boy has short black hair styled into a fauxhawk while the other teen's hair was short. They both had bluish-green eyes. The fauxhawk boy has a cast on his arm as the other was on crutches.

"Hey Jesse-"

"-good to see you-"

"-having a good time?-"

"-we have!"

The boy with the fauxhawk smiled sheepishly. "Ken had this idea to make a new skating move-"

"-it's called the tornado-"

"-but it didn't go so well-"

"-because Ben chickened out at the last second."

Ben lightly shoved Ken with the cast. "Anyways, you better win-"

"-we're counting on you-"

"-to represent us skaters."

Before the camera shut off, Ken quickly said, "Oh! And if you get a chance, can you get that Ici chick's number? Not for you, but for me, if you know what I mean." He grins widely.

"Oh ho ho, Ken's looking for his Barbie..."

Ken glares at Ben. He balances on the right crutch before raising the other and smacking Ben in the back of his head.

"Ow!"

_ Jesse's Confessional: "I'll ask Halo for Ici's number later. OKay?"_

"Aw, there are people who like Ici!" Halo cooed. Matt burst out into a fit of laughter.

"Bruno's turn!" Ethan said.

A girl with brown hair appears and green eyes appears and a boy with blue eyes and dirty blonde hair walks in.

Jenny: Hi were Bruno siblings.  
Alfred: And were proud of our little bro.

Alfred: Mate, Bruno stay away from that trouser pincher Vincent!

Jenny: Ya mate!

Jenny: And before we end the video I think JOSH IS REALLY HOTTTTT!

Alfred: Jenny!

Jenny: What he is.  
The video ends with them argueing about Josh.

_Josh's Confessional: "Why, I am flattered!" _

_ Bruno's Confessional: "Really, Jenny? All ya think about is how hot Josh is? And how is Vincent a trouser pincher? He isn't on my team, mates. Don't get your knickers in a knot."_

"Trouser pincher?" Vincent asked.

"Trouble maker," Bruno informed him.

"Wow, it is about time that Mr. Smarty-Ass-Pants-Know-It-All doesn't know something!" Halo fist pumped.

"Ignoramus," Vincent stated.

"Hey, rude! I am not an ignoramus! I happen to be quite smart!"

"Indeed you are," Vincent said sarcastically.

"Douche."

_Halo's Confessional: "He is a jerk! Ugh, I hate him! He's always trying to get under my skin and tick me off! And I don't hate a lot of things! Just Vincent, peanut butter, milk, Ici, asparagus, Twilight, cows, and a couple more things!" _

"Will you two stop fighting?" Alice asked.

"No," Vincent and Halo said in unision.

_Vincent's Confessional: **Smirking **"I've gotten under their skins!"_

Ethan shook his head and played the next video.

The camara shows a boy with blonde hair and brown eyes. It also shows a pretty girl with black hair and brown eyes.

Clyde: Ello wonderful people of the earth. My name's Clyde!

Brooke:And mines Brooke.

Clyde: I don't really know what to say, mates...

Brooke:But we just want to say we're proud of you Bruno!

Clyde: Ya don't let anyone bring you down even if it's just a little bunny.

Brooke: Like my bunnie Chester *brings out a photo of Chester*.

Bruno screamed and jumped into Mia's lap. Josh quickly pushed him off.

Clyde: Oh yeah and JOSH IS HOTTT!

Brooke:Did you just..

Clyde: NO...

Brooke: But I thought I heard you...

Clyde: NO...

*camara ends in awkward silence*

"Um," Josh and Bruno said in unision. Mia started laughing.

"Shut up," Josh playfulling pushed her. She landed in Bruno's lap.

"Uh," Bruno blushed. Josh yanked Mia out of the Australians lap.

_Josh's Confessional: "I am just looking out for Mia. She's like my little sister. It's my duty."_

_Bruno's Confessional: "Clyde? Did you just? Nevermind, Mate! Anyway, mates, thank you! I promise I will try not to let anything get me down, mates! I miss ya both! And Brooke? Did ya really have to show me Chester? I think Josh is gettin' mad from all the times I have jumped into Mia's lap. She's really nice. I've talked to her a couple of times. She's cute too!" __**Staring Off Into Space **_

_Mia's Confessional: "Josh needs to be a little nicer to Bruno. I mean, sure, he has jumped into my lap multiple times, but he's a nice guy. I know Josh is looking out for me, but I don't think Bruno would actually cause me any harm."_

"Well that is it for today's videos. I am going to go take a nap. I'll be back in four hours to see if anyone is asleep!" Ethan yawned and left.

"What time is it, anyway?" Alec asked.

Joe looked at his watch and said, "Bout ten a.m."

"We still have plenty of time! Ugh! I'll get so bored!" Halo whined. She collapsed to the floor and just laid there in the way of everyone.

Dominic stared at her.

_Dominic's Confessional: "I am starting to think that Halo is her own species." _

Matt got this little glint in his eyes. He smirked and leaned into Halo's ear to whisper something.

"Ugh! Matt, I fucking hate you!" She said. She slapped him across the face.

"What did you do?" Alec asked.

"Told her I lost the game!" Matt replied.

"Childish," Dominic stated.

"Come on! You went to camp! Did you every play 'The Game'?"

"Yes, it is childish."

Matt pouted and walked to a different part of the room.

_Matt's Confessional: "He has no respect for 'The Game'! No respect at all!" _

_ Joe's Confessional: "They are all idiots."_

Jesse looked at her team mates. "You guys want to play a game to keep us awake?"

"Sure, like what?" Alec asked.

"Um, I don't know."

"That is helpful," Rafael sighed.

"How about we all tell scary stories? It will keep us so scared we won't sleep!" Jamie said.

"OK, but how do you suppose we tell these stories?" Dominic asked.

"I don't know. I just come up with ideas. I don't finalize them!"

* * *

**Well? Thoughts? Favorite Part? Confessional? Quote?**

**Um, I made $4.35 in tips tonight at work... YAY! On the bright side though I got to work with my best friend (Alex) and my favorite boss (Matt)!  
**

**I need you all to do some things for me! I need a description of your characters PJs, please! I also need ideas for scary stories for the Crazy Cowboys to tell one another.  
**

**Fun Fact Time! (I'm running our of ideas for this... If you have anything (legal) you want to know about the three of us. Tell me!)**

**AkatsukiFreak31: I am a furry (you already knew that). My friend Keith (also a furry) does fursuit commissions and for my birthday this year (back in March) he made me squirrel ears and a tail. I wore them to a rave (my friend Kyra's b-day party) and got lots of compliments on it! My parents thought I was going to get made fun of. **

**My friends Keith and Chris (also my Ex) for Relay for Life ran around in their fur suits. (Keith was a Doberman and Chris was a Polarbear/Cat hybrid.) They had all these kids and parents wanting pictures with them! My parents (like always) thought they were going to get made fun of and thought it was stupid. Next year we plan on (Yes I am going to join them) charging people for pictures and giving the money to Relay for Life and setting up a team!  
**

**Halo: Her top two Pokemon are (#1) Charmander and (#2) Torchic.  
**

**Matt: His top two favorite Pokemon are (#1) Pikachu and (#2) Psyduck.  
**

**Um, the Awakathon will probably be more than 2 chapters but no more than 4. Most likely 3... Depends on how long they are...  
**


	21. Chapter 21

**Gotta make this quick! Work in like 10 minutes!**

**I do not own TD and Ocs belong to people that not be me! (Minus Ethan, Halo, and Matt)  
**

* * *

The four hours had past and Ethan was back into the Room of Elimination. The Cowboys had been thinking about what scary stories they were going to tell.

"OK twerps! I have found that none of you are asleep!" Ethan announced.

"Um, it is only two o'clock in the afternoon," Mia stated quietly.

"Your point? I'd figured at least Halo, Jesse, or Rafael would be asleep by now!" Ethan sighed.

"I don't sleep when I'm bored. I get cranky and annoying," Halo scoffed.

"Aren't you always?" Vincent asked.

"Shut... up."

"Um, I have insomnia," Jesse said.

"And Rafael just doesn't want to lose!" Rafael glared.

"Well fine. Spoil my freaking fun! I haven't fed you lunch yet so go into the dinning room and eat!" Ethan pouted.

"But you said we weren't allowed to leave this room," Alec pondered.

"And now I'm saying it is OK as long as I say it is! Now go eat!" Ethan demanded. Several of the contestants could see a vein pop out on his forehead.

_Joe's Confessional: "Someone's nap didn't help his personality get any beauty sleep." _

In the dinning room Ethan was watching the teens intently.

"Mia, eat the hamburger!" He growled. Mia was picking at her hamburger.

"B-but I'm a vegitarian!"

"Then don't eat the meat. Hand it to someone else and pile veggies onto the buns!" Ethan yelled.

Mia sunk into her chair and handed Josh her hamburger patty. Halo gave her some extra lettice and she made a stale, veggie burger.

"What has got your boxers bunched?" Halo asked.

"The producers are probably riding his ass about Chris and Chef being gone!" Matt laughed.

"Bingo!" Ethan groaned. He sat down and placed his head in his hands.

_Mia's Confessional: "I feel kind bad for him."_

After lunch Ethan had ordered everyone back into the Room of Elimination.

"It's time for more videos!" He said in a fake happy tone. He pressed the button on the remote and a video started.

The screen flickers on, Jamies mother (Mary) is smiling her brown doe eyes shinning. "Hello Jamie! Me and your sister are very proud of you! Your cousin Devon is done here to help me with the chores"  
A teenage boy walks onto camera, he's quite tall and has green eyes with brown hair.  
"Hey purple head! Haha!" he laughs at her nickname. "Hope you know we watch the show every day even rewatching! Mom here's knows what you said about Ici"

"Keira! Come here!" Mary calls and a little girl stumbles into her lap.  
"Your sister is going to be watching this Keira say hi!" Mary tells her. Keira waves smiling brightly Devon mess up her black hair. "Stop it!" Keira giggles amber eyes shinning bright.  
Mary smiles at the two, Devon picks up Keira and walks away with her saying something like "Dishes"  
Mary focuses back on the camera, she pushes a strand of blond hair behind her ear and says "I hope you know we're all routing for you, we all miss you as well..." the camera shuts off.

Jamie smiled and the other girls "awed" at how cute Keira was.

_Jamie's Confessional: "Keira, I love you! You are so adorable! And Devon, what did I say to slash about Ici? I don't remember..." __**Thinks for a Moment **__"All I said was neck. How is that bad?" _

Flash Back

The Cowboys decided to stay in the hotel. Ici had been attepmting to flirt with every guy on her team.

"Ici, you aren't going to last long in this game if you keep throwing yourself at every guy you see," Jamie warned.

"Was that a threat or a promise? You plan on voting me off Goth Girl? Where'd you get that coat? Count Dracula or Frankenstein?" Ici spat.

Jamie glared at her team mate.

_Jamie's Confessional: "OK, I'm trying to get along with my team and make friends because I don't have very many back home, but that Ici girl is a pain in the-" *Cuts Out*_

End Flashback

"Next!" Ethan yelled pressing the button.

The camera turns on to 4 teenagers sitting in chairs, one boy with short black hair and green eyes, a girl with blond hair and black tips with blue eyes, another boy with dark red hair and blue eyes, and finally a girl with brown hair and brown eyes.

"Hey Jamie! We wanted to send you this video cause well.. Me and Jake miss you!" The blue eyed girls smacks him upside the head.

"Shut up Rick! Karina made you!" she rolls her eyes. "Anyway, we watch every week and are routing for you!" Jake smiles.  
"We wish you were here, Olivia is getting WAY to out of control! She needs you to prank her! She's trying to get us and some others on a separate side of the school!"  
Karina growls before grinning "Luckily you were training Kaitlin in your footsteps but we're not enough! But when you come back and tell you won, well if you do, she'll freak out!" Karina giggles madly.

Kaitlin rolls her eyes, "Also nice going you managed to get on the show, With a BRIT! That is soooo epic!" she squeals before Rick cuts in.

"Yes you two's creepy obsession with British people" he mocks but you can tell he's trying not to smile.

"Oi! British people are AMAZING! Why do you think Me and Jamie love Doctor Who?"  
Rick answers "Cause your psychos'?" Kaitlin smacks him before they all sing together

"Jamie! We miss you! Your like our sister! Jamie your epic so when you win go buy us ice-cream! Jamie we can't wait for you to come home! And yes we'll always act like your going to win!"  
Camera cuts off.

"We Brits are quite amazing!" Josh grinned. Mia smacked his head and Jamie laughed.

_Josh's Confessional: "Jamie's obsession with British people is really cute."_

_ Jamie's Confessional: "I miss you guys too! Am I still epic if I don't win and buy you icecream? That is just cold if I'm not! I'm missing my Doctor Who! It's like a drug! Only legal! But I guess hearing Josh talk would be able to fix that void in my life... Hmm" __**Strokes Chin**_

"Josh has a point. British accents are awesome! So are Australian!" Halos said.

"Thank you!" Josh and Bruno yelled to her from across the room.

"However, I'd have to say that a New Zealand accents pown everyone's ass!" She added.

"Wait, when did you meet someone from New Zealand?" Bruno asked.

"Never, I watch this New Zealand base Cosplay group on Youtube called CosplayAbridged. They are fucking fantastic!"

"I've never heard a New Zealand accent before," Jamie said.

"It's a mixture between British and Australian."

"Cool."

"Yes."

Then an awkward silence filled the room.

"I like My Little Ponies," Matt said with a straight face.

Rafael moved a couple of inches away from Matt.

"I'm joking."

"Anyways, I am leaving again. I'll be back in another four hours," Ethan mumbled.

"OK, scary story time!" Rafael yelled loudly.

"Oh, I want in on this!" Halo yelled.

"Sorry, Cowboys only," Josh said.

"But Joe is a Cowboy!" Halo whined. Matt grabbed his sister by her braid and sat her down between him and Kris.

"Stay," he ordered.

"OK, who wants to go first?" Jamie asked while rubbing her hands together.

"I'll go," Bruno said.

"Kay."

"This is the story of the Bloody Bunny! Who roams the world looking for people to kill and eat!"

_The Bloody Bunny used to be a quiet and peaceful little bunny named Fred. He lived with a young boy named Kyle. Kyle treated the bunny nicely and always took care of him. Until one day, a neighborhood bully named Douglas, kidnapped Fred in the middle of the night. He kept Fred in a tiny cage outside of his house. In the summer it was hot and Fred was barely given any water. Fred hoped and hoped that Kyle would come rescue him, but after four months, Kyle never came. Fred began to hate teenagers. For weeks he planned his escape. He secretly made weapons and hid them in the cage. Fred's eyes had turned red, his pure white fur turned brown, and his teeth grew out of his mouth. By Halloween he was ready to leave._

_ When Douglas and his friends were outside chasing a stray cat with a stick, Fred chewed through the bars of the cage with his teeth. He quietly snuck up behind Douglas and jumped on him! Fred dug his claws and teeth into Douglas's neck. The teen screamed for help and his friends were to afraid to help. Douglas fell to the ground and hit his head on a large rock. _

_ Fred jumped after the next teen and one by one brought them all to the ground. His fur was stained red with their blood. He left in search of Kyle's house. When he found it Kyle was already in bed asleep. Fred crawled into Kyle's room and was about to crawl back into his old cage when he noticed another bunny in his place. _

_ The place where Fred's name had been now read, "Fred Number II" and inside was a small white bunny. _

_ "No," Fred thought._

_ "No!" He howled. He woke both Kyle and the bunny. Kyle screamed and Fred became bloodthirsty. He wanted Kyle dead. Fred latched himself onto Kyle's face and chewed it off. Kyle kicked and screamed until his parents barged into the room. _

_ Fred growled at them and they smacked him with a broom. He was tired of humans mistreating him. He bit one of Kyle's father's fingers off and hopped out the window. _

_ Because of that fateful Halloween night, Fred began to thirst for blood. He wanted to kill more humans. The townsfolk left and deserted the town. They left Fred alone to lure others in._

_ Now he walks the path of the abandoned town and kills any teenager he sees. _

"Bruno, your messed up!" Jesse said.

_Bruno's Confessional: "Bunnies are evil!"_

"Wow, awesome!" Alec cheered.

"I do not believe for a second that a rabbit could actually talk, eat someone's face off, or have its own thoughts!" Dominic huffed.

"Come on, Dom! It's just a little story! Mindless fun!" Jamie said.

"Dom?"

"Short for Dominic!"

"I knew that much. Why?"

"I don't know."

_Jamie's Confessional: *Shrugs* _

_Dominic's Confessional: "There are some very...interesting...people here."  
_

Halo and Matt were having a staring contest. They both were looking into each others' eyes with the intent to beat the sibling.

"Going down, Bronie!" Halo growled.

"No, you are going down!" Matt hissed back.

_Joe's Confessional: "I'm left alone by those freaks for a day and they still act like idiots and bug the shit out of me!"_

"Halo, turn around Joe is shirtless!" Matt yelled.

"What? Where?" She screamed. She blinked and turned her head every direction to find her shirtless boyfriend.

"Is gots a shirt on Miss Halo," Joe sighed.

"Aw, you two are no fun!" She pouted.

_Halo's Confessional: "I have this obsession with hot, shirtless guys. I drool if I can't touch them."_

"This isn't like anime, Halo. I'm sure Joe doesn't have the perfect anime body that you dream about constantly," Matt laughed.

"How do you know about my dreams?" Halo raised her eyebrow.

"You moan random, anime guys' names in your sleep sometimes."

"No I don't!" She defended.

"Oh really?"

"Ya!"

"Oh, Canada! Touch me there again! I fucking love you!" Matt pretended to act like his sister.

Halo's face turned red and flipped Matt off.

_Joe's Confessional: "I can use that against Miss-I-Dream-of-Screwing-Cartoon-Characters."_

* * *

**_Well? How was it? I don't care for it. I just needed to update.  
_**

**_More artwork is up! Go check my my account on deviantart. Both my gallery and my favorites! I have a file in my favorites called "Total Drama Abandoned."  
_**

**_I work tonight! NOOOOOOO! OK well I need moneys! I think I get paid tomorrow! booya!  
_**

**_Anyway, I have easy classes in school this year. Been in school since last Wednesday. My schedule:  
_**

**_1st Yearbook  
_**

**_2nd American History  
_**

**_3rd Teacher's Assistant for Freshman Computer Class  
_**

**_4th Juniors Honors English  
_**

**_Lunch  
_**

**_5th Cadet Teaching at the Middle School for 8th Grade English (I have to drive over there)  
_**

**_6th Pre-Calc (UGH! MATH!)  
_**

**_7th Field Biology (This year is a PBL class) PBL means we teach ourselves what we want to teach ourselves. I'm doing Botany! ^.^  
_**

**_Well I gotta finish getting ready! OH AND I BOUGHT A PENGUIN KEYCHAIN FOR MY CAR KEYS! I LOVE PENGUISN! 3  
_**


	22. Chapter 22

**It is finally done! I feel bad for making you all wait but I have had no creativity for this for a while. But a lot has happened since I last updated. **

**I cut off all my hair. I now kinda look like Jesse. Which is awesome! **** My hair was the longest it had ever been (to my shoulders) and red. I dyed it blond for prom before I went to Costa Rica two months later. Because blond looked better with my Prom Dress than red. I cut it all off several weeks ago. It is about as short as Emma Watson's hair was when she cut it all off. **I got an iHome for my iPod so I can listen to my music. I bought like 3 key chains. A penguin, Canada and America (Hetalia), and England (Hetalia). I bought several shirts like Halo's. (Over the shoulder not "Anime is my drug") My ex and I are friends again. I read 2 books. _Venomous _and _The Forest of Hands and Teeth. _I am currently reading _The Dead-Tossed Waves (Book to of The Forest of Hands and Teeth) _School started and all my "friends" that hated me seem to like me again. OH, and September 3 was the 13th anniversary of my cancer diagnosis.  


**Anway, on with the story! I love the conversation between Alec and Dominic for some reason...  
**

**I do not own Total Drama or the characters that don't belong to me.  
**

* * *

It was pouring outside of the hotel. Mia yawned and looked around. It was almost two A.M. Leah, Alice, Jamie, and Rafael had fallen asleep shortly after one-thirty. Ethan hadn't checked on them in a several hours and was instead laughing at their misery in a control room.

Halo was hanging upside down from the back of a brown sofa. Her green eyes were bloodshot. Matt was sitting on the floor next to his sister's head with Alice's head in his lap. He was chewing on his thumb and stroking her soft, brown hair to keep himself awake. Josh was sitting on a black loveseat next to Jamie. Jamie had her head resting on his shoulder. Hanzo was in a dark corner watching everyone intently. He wasn't the least bit tired. Jesse sat next to Bruno by the door that led to the porch outside. She was tired but due to her insomnia, she was unable to fall asleep. Bruno was sitting in between Jesse and Mia. He would pinch his hand every time he felt like he was going to fall asleep. Mia kept yawning and eventually laid her head on Bruno's shoulder and fell asleep. Kris was sitting on a gray sofa with Leah settled calmly in his lap. Next to him, Joe was glaring at the floor as he _tried_ to stay awake. Vincent was sitting on the other side of Kris reading a book. Rafael was sprawled out in the middle of the floor snoring loudly. Dominic was sitting up against a wall. He and Alec were having an intense conversation about computers to keep themselves awake.

A chuckle came from the intercom and soft, classical music began playing.

Halo groaned and plugged her ears with her pointer fingers. "Shut it off!"

Ethan's voice came on the intercom, "Nah, I think it'll help you lazy teens sleep!" He let out an evil laugh.

_Bruno's Confessional: "I'm so tired, mates! I never thought this challenge would be so hard!"  
_

Matt groaned and gave up. He leaned his head on the sofa and fell asleep.

Hanzo stayed in his corner. He was still watching everyone intently. He watched as

Bruno and Josh fell asleep next.

"Hey, Joe?" Kris asked getting the blue eyed 'cowboy's' attention.

"Ya?"

"Halo still grounded?"

"Ah don know. Ta be honest, I really don 'member why she wus in tha first place," he yawned. His accent slipped a little and his regular voice came out on "first place." Kris chuckled oblivious to Joe's mess up.

_Joe's Confessional: "I am so fucking tired. I'm trying not to talk to anyone just in case my accent slips. Most of my fucking team is asleep anyway. Fucking pansies." __**Yawns and Glares at Camera**_

"After I took the battery out, I took the plastic cover off and took out the motherboard. It took me about twenty minutes to take the whole phone apart. Putting it back together was a challenge," Alec laughed.

"So, you took your cell phone apart for no reason? How did you get it back together?" Dominic asked.

"I put it together wrong. I've learned over the past couple of years that I am better at disassembling then assembling."

"What did your parents do?"

"Told me I needed to learn to do something other than staying in my room all day taking technology apart," Alec sighed.

"My dad is always pushing me towards technology. We have a family business in electronic designing."

"That is cool. Are you going to join the family business?" Alec asked intrigued.

"I'm thinking about it, but I'm not entirely positive I'm going to," Dominic shrugged.

"Well, if your dad ever needs any help, this kid could use the job," Alec joked.

"And how far away do you live from Cape Cod?" Dominic laughed with him.

"Only about four-hundred-ninety-seven miles."

"So, by car, if you were driving at an average speed of sixty miles-per-hour, it would take approximately eight-point-three hours," Dominic calculated in his head.

"But what about lakes, rivers, construction, and traffic? You'd have to give at least another three hours if you wanted to arrive at a certain time," Alec stated.

"You're right. So, it'd be approximately eleven hours."

"That isn't _too_ far," Alec exaggerated. The two friends erupted in a fit of laughter.

Jesse sighed and groaned. She didn't have anyone to talk to now that both Bruno and Mia were asleep. Then the door swung open unexpectedly. It slammed into Bruno; startling him and Mia awake.

All awake heads turned to the door. Two figures stood in the door way. They were dripping with water.

One figure was large and the other was short.

"Ethan Kirkan, you are a fucking dead man!" The shorter of the two yelled. The teens recognized the voice as Chris.

Ethan's voice came over the intercom, "I had nothing to do with you Chef and going missing. It was probably that escaped mental hospital patient from several miles away!"

"Oh, it was him! I'm going to make sure you disappear next for not looking for us! You could have at least sent some interns!" Chris yelled.

The sleeping teens were now awake, confused, and a few were terrified.

"I was going to have the munchkins look for you at lunch time as part of their challenge!" Ethan yelled.

"Well, I am taking my job back! I am going to find you and give you to that fucking psycho!"

"Wait, so your telling us there is a mental hospital a few miles away and some psychotic guy is loose?" Rafael asked as his eyes widened.

"Was it Halo?" Vincent smirked.

"Go fuck a moose, Vincent! I haven't been in a mental hospital in years!" Halo snapped. She she paled when she realized what she had said.

"Proof that you're an escapee," he retaliated. Halo flipped him off.

"Will you two cut it out? We have more important things to deal with!" Kris yelled. He startled Leah and apologized to her.

"Kris is right. We need to devise a plan," Matt stated seriously.

"Thank you!" Chris yelled. Chef closed and locked the door.

"How do you propose we devise this plan?" Vincent asked.

"Well, Hanzo is a ninja. He can easily find this guy. Once we do we send him back to the hospital and continue with the show. Or we could use it as a challenge and which ever team catches this guy gets invisibility or a reward and the other team loses."

"I will only do so if it is for justice," Hanzo stated from the shadows.

"You do realize that if we use catching this guy as a challenge, we have no chance of winning?" Halo asked as she raised an eyebrow at her brother.

"Yes, but I have a plan for that too!"

"Okay then, go get some sleep. Breakfast will be at nine. After then we will explain everything," Chris stated.

Chris and Chef stayed in the Room of Elimination after the teens left for bed.

"Now we find that bastard and make him pay!" Chris smirked.

The next morning at breakfast everyone was sitting with their teams. Chris and Chef walked in without Ethan.

"Where's Ethan?" Jesse asked.

"Don't worry about it," Chef smirked.

"Anyway, today we decided to make this a challenge. Which ever team finds this escapee and turns him in to the hospital will win invisibility The losers will send someone home. We have maps to help you get to the hospital. This guy could be anywhere. If you don't find him by sunset tonight come back here. Do not stay out past dark!" Chris explained.

The teams took their maps and started creating plans.

"Rafael thinks we should just send Hanzo out there!" Rafael said.

"Ya, but we can't always rely on Hanzo. We are a team we need to work together. We can't make him do all the work while we sit back and do nothing," Jesse pointed out.

"Jesse is right. Hanzo is a valuable member of our team and do most things on his own, but we need to work together," Josh added.

"I agree," Hanzo stated.

"How do we go about this then? Hanzo is the reason we won the last challenge," Jamie asked.

"We'll have to think of something quick because Matt already had a plan for his team," Alec spoke.

"Kay, Matt, what's yer plan?" Joe asked.

"We send Halo in," Matt stated.

"Why?" Alice asked.

"Seeing how this guy is from a mental hospital we need someone else from a mental hospital to convince him to go back."

"Matt, no amount of convincing will work. Mental hospitals are hell holes. They make people's conditions worse by locking them away. It depends on why and how long he's been there. I was only in one for a summer and you saw what it did to me," Halo sighed.

"Wait, I think I get Matt's reasoning behind his plan," Kris said.

"Really? Because I don't," Halo sighed again. Joe placed an arm around her shoulder.

"Ya, if you show this guy that you're out and better then he will see that they can help. If you tell him why you were in there then he'll respect you and you might get him convinced."

"Kris is right on the mark. Even if you two were in for different things, you both can relate to the hell hole," Matt announced.

"But what if he's in there for murder? We could be sending Halo into her death," Mia panicked.

"If he was a deranged murderer he would be kept under severe lock down with guards and wouldn't be allowed out of his cell. He's probably just a guy with a mental disorder," Halo explained.

"Then you can definitely convince him! Maybe you both have the same disorders?"

* * *

**Thoughts? I liked some of it but not all. I loved Dominic and Alec's convo! I do not know why.**

**Also, Zetsu Fangurl is writing a fanfiction similar to this. It's supposed to be in honor of my 13th year since diagnosis. Matt has been accepted as well as Hanzo. I am helping her write her first chapter. **

**I'm also thinking about starting my story _Snatched _back up. Not sure though... **

**It has been awhile. But I have been trying to figure out how to write this chapter.  
**

**Anway, time for Fun Facts!  
**

**Me: My favorite movie celebrities are Emma Watson, Tom Felton, Taylor Launter (Sp?), Selena Gomez, and Cole and Dylan Sprouse (I love Suite Life of Zack and Cody).  
**

**Halo: She was in a mental hospital for a summer two years before the accident for her Skitzophrenia and MPD.  
**

**Matt: He has a fan crush on Dakota from Total Drama: Revenge of the Island.  
**


	23. Chapter 23

**Hey I'm sorry this chapter is so short... I felt like I needed to update for you guys! I also think that maybe if I update now and start a new document, I will be able to write... Just a thought. This was 2 pages long. I had 4 but when I read over it to update it, NONE of it made sense! It looked as if I just threw all these different ideas together in a random order... It sucked... Anyway, I hate this chapter but hopefully ya'll will like it! **

**IMPORTANT!: Read bellow for important note!  
**

**AkatsukiFreak 31 does not own Total Drama or any of the Ocs that she did not create.  
**

* * *

The Sheriffs were walking around the abandoned town looking for someone who resembled a mental hospital patient.

"I've been thinking," Halo mumbled.

"You think?" Vincent asked her.

"Shut up! I'm being serious!" She glared. She started to lunge at Vincent.

_Halo's Confessional: *Glaring* "I really hate Vincent. I really really hate Vincent. He makes me want to drop kick small animals off a cliff. No, scratch that. Animals don't need that kind of abuse. He makes me want to drop kick a mountain lion into his face! I mean, can I actually get a smart comment in while he's around. NO, I can't. He's a douchbag and -" *Camera Cuts off*_

Joe and Matt both placed a hand on her shoulders to restrain her from killing their team mate.

"Whatcha thinkin' 'bout, Darling?" Joe asked.

Halo looked at the cowboy on her left and sighed, "What happens if there is no mental hospital or patient. Then we are basically on a wild goose chase. I don't know about ya'll but I can see Chris, Chef, and Ethan doing something like that."

"I've been wondering that too. We don't know what we're doing. We are just wandering aimlessly around this place looking for some random guy," Kris added.

"But what if it isn't? What if all of this is the truth? We might have an advantage over the other team!" Matt pointed out.

_ Alice's Confessional: "Halo and Kris are on to something. I'm not so sure that this isn't fake." *Ponders for a Second* "Why Matt is so focused on this?"_

"This story doesn't add up," Dominic stated.

"What do you mean?" Jesse asked.

Dominic looked at his teammates. They were all currently sitting in the saloon trying to figure out a plan.

"How would some one escape from a mental hospital? Aren't they normally locked down pretty tight?" He sighed.

"Dominic does have a point. Wouldn't this town be crawling with guards and police if there really was a patient loose?" Josh added.

"Hanzo, what do you think about this situation?" Bruno asked the ninja.

"It can be either," Hanzo stated emotionless.

"What in the name of kangaroos does that mean?" Bruno asked.

"I think what it means is that there could be somebody but there can't be at the same time," Alec stated.

"That doesn't make sense," Rafael stated.

"If my hypothesis is correct, Hanzo means that there is either a patient or there isn't. Meaning that if there is an escapee, then Chris, Chef, and Ethan really want him taken back. However, this could also be another one of their schemes. We could be on a wild goose chase looking for this person or the person is actually an unpaid intern," Dominic stated.

"I think what's best now is to just keep searching and we will find out sooner or later. This is still an elimination challenge. I don't know about you guys, but I really don't want to lose again," Jamie shrugged.

The Cowboys walked in silence for several minutes. When they finally stopped to rest, they rested in front of a large junk pile. Dominic and Alec's eyes widened.

"I've got an idea!" The said in unison.

Their team mates looked at them curiously.

"What is it?" Jesse asked.

"With both of our brains and this junk pile," Dominic started as he pointed between himself and Alec.

"We can construct a mechanical contraption to help us catch this guy!" Alec finished.

Their team mates looked at them and shrugged.

"Go for it," Josh told them.

"If you need any help let us know," Jessie added.

Alec and Dominic looked at the pile.

_Alec's Confessonial: *Smiling* "I-its about time! I can finally use my brain in a challenge and help us win!_

_ Dominic's Confessional: "Alec and I are very similar. I'd consider him my best friend here on Total Drama. He and I can finally prove ourselves to our team." _

"There is some things that we may need help with. Jamie, Rafael, Hanzo, and Josh, can you four stay here and help us find the items we need?" Alec asked.

"Jesse and Bruno, can you two go spy on the other team?" Dominic asked.

"Wouldn't Hanzo be better at that?" Jesse asked.

All their heads turned towards Hanzo.

"I didn't know if he would be OK with it," Dominic shrugged.

Hanzo stayed silent and resumed watching his team.

"OK, we'll be back in an hour!" Bruno said as he struck a heroic pose. He grabbed Jesse's arm and quickly dragged her away.

* * *

**Favorite Part? Confessional? Quote?  
**

**I really wanted to make this longer but I had NO creativity... Hopefully soon I'll have more. **

**IMPORTANT STUFFZ: Lolluv is doing fanart for TDA. She wants to know if she can draw everyone's characters as Disney characters. (Princes, Princesses, Villans, Random Characters no one cares about!)  
I already told her that Halo should be Aerial (the hair) but I haven't thought of Matt yet... I'm thinking maybe Peter Pan. (There ya go Lolluv.) Anyway, I think she told me that Mia was going to be Repunzel. So either send a message to her letting her know or send one to me and I can carry it on.  
**

**ALSO IMPORTANT: I may be getting my computer fixed... NOT sure... I really don't like that I have to part with it, but I hate the way it acts... I think I'll just keep it like this til I can get a new one. I am getting like $50 from a company because of a Junior Class fundraiser for prom. We were supposed to sell 10 magazines each. At 25 you could get a prize or at 37, 50, 75, 85, or at 100. I think the 50 or 75 (one of those) you could get a free notebook. I sold 37 so I am getting the $50 and putting it in my savings for my anime con and new computer fund! Everyone else in the class sold like 5-7. HAHA! I WIN!  
**

**ALSO IMPORTANT: I may also be off on my writing because I am having guy problems. . . I am thinking about breaking up with my boyfriend... I'm not happy with him. Its not that he's mean or abusive... He just doesn't act like we are together...  
**

**There was somthing else not as important as these I wanted to say... OH ya! I drew a picture of Halo, Kathryn, Lotus, and Terra (my Ocs). I plan on doing one for Matt, Henry, Sebby (I forgot how to spell his name for like 2 seconds), and Joe (My ocs) AND one of Ici and her gang... Only a few have names... I might do one of Paco too. I love him. =)  
**


	24. Chapter 24

**I am pleased with this note below. It has stuff that has been going on since we last talked and important questions for ya'll. You can asnwer them as eitehr yourself or your character it doesn't matter.  
**

**Disclaimer: All things that do not belong to me do not belong to me. They belong to the people they belong to.  
**

* * *

Chris was sitting in the control room monitoring multiple screens. Ethan was sitting in the host lounge watching My Little Pony on the television. Chris chuckled to himself and the thought of blackmail.

"_Dear Mom and Dad, I'm doing fine  
You guys are on my mind  
You asked me what I wanted to be  
And now I think the answer is plain to see  
I want to be famous"_

Chris picked up his cell phone, "Hello?"

The camera view changed to Chef who looked outraged as he marched around the kitchen.

"Some maggot got into our stash! We are missing three bags of salt and vinegar chips!"

Chris removed the phone from his ear and you could still hear Chef screaming, "When I find out who did this, they are going to regret it. Nobody touches Chef Hatchet's food!"

"Calm down, Man. I know what happened to the chips," Chris sighed.

"And?"

The camera view switched to the contestants.

Bruno and Jesse crouched behind a bush in front of the saloon and sat in silence. They had a perfect view of the other team.

_Bruno's Confessional: "I didn't really expect anything exciting to happen while Jesse and I spied on them." _

"Matt, what in tarnation are you doing?" Joe asked his teammate. Matt was on his hands and knees sniffing the ground.

"I am tracking a sent," the teen replied.

"I want it in writing that I'm not related to you," Halo sighed. The girls turned around and walked into the building.

They sat around one of the circular tables and thought.

Jesse looked at Bruno and mouthed_, _"I'll go inside and watch you stay out here. I'll whistle if there's trouble." She steathfully rolled under the saloon doors and his under a table. The black table cloth covered most of her.

Bruno nodded and mouthed, "Okay."

Alec and Dominic had about a third of their contraption built. They had decided on a trap similar to the ones that Zoey and Scott had used in Season Four but more complex.

"How long until it's done?" Jamie asked.

"Not sure. I'm hoping we can finish it fairly quick," Alec answered.

Alec was pounding a hammer on two pieces of pipe to shape them. Dominic was using his Possum Scout skills to knot ropes together.

"Who do you think will get voted off if we win?" Josh asked his teammates.

"It'll probably Vincent or Halo. The two of them fight constantly and without the other, the fighting would stop," Dominic stated.

"But Vincent is the only person Halo doesn't get along with. It'll most likely be him," Alec added.

"Ya, but there was that thing that happened between Halo and Leah. Leah may get voted off," Jamie spoke.

"We'll just have to see."

Halo sighed, "I'm so glad we got a break! I don't know how much of Matt's weirdness I can take!" She placed her hand on the table.

"Why did we come in here?" Mia asked.

"To take a break and keep the rest of our sanity, " Alice informed her.

Leah, who was sitting by the counter, jumped and let out a small yelp.

"You okay?" Mia asked worriedly.

"I-I heard a crunching noise from behind me," Leah stuttered.

Halo and Alice gave her a weird look and stood up. They crawled around the table to the counter. Alice slowly peeked her head over the counter.

"Uh, girls," she said.

"What?" The other three asked.

"I think I found the patient."

"What?" Halo asked.

Halo, Mia, and Leah all looked over the counter. They saw a boy with pale skin, light blue eyes and spiky, brown hair. He had large dark circles under his eyes. On the right side of his head he had a scary mask with large teeth, slitted eyes, and red lines on the right half. He was dressed in white, long sleeve shirt with light blue pajama bottoms and a pair of dark blue slippers.

He was looking at the four girls with wide eyes. He had a potato chip in his mouth and three bags of salt and vinegar chips scattered around him.

Mia gave him a small smile. "Hi," she said.

"I'll go get the guys," Alice said. She got up and walked out of the room.

While no one was paying attention, Jesse whistled and rolled back out of the saloon over to Bruno.

"The girls found the patient. We have to go tell the others!" She whispered. They both got up and quickly ran back to where their team was. The Sheriffs saw them scurry off.

"It's about time they stop following us," Kris sighed.

"Mates! Mates!" Bruno yelled as he ran over to his team. He was panting hard.

Jesse ran up behind him. "The other team found the patient! We have to hurry."

"What? They found him?" Rafael panicked.

"Crap," Josh sighed.

Alec and Dominic had finished their trap.

"It's done!" They yelled.

"If we can catch him and get Chris and Chef here then we win!" Jamie said.

"How?" Rafael asked.

"They have to come this way to get him to Chris."

The Sheriff guys walked into the saloon.

"Where's the patient?" Matt asked.

Alice pointed behind the counter. Halo was crouched behind the counter talking to him. He would occasionally give her a nod or shake his head. The others quickly joined the two.

Halo stood up and offered him her hand. He took it hesitantly and stood up.

"Okay, everything is ready," Alec told his teammates. The Cowboys quickly hid. Jesse and Rafael hopped into a nearby bush. Bruno took cover in the junk pile. Alec and Dominic climbed into a tree. Josh and Jamie hid inside a shed while Hanzo disapeared in a cloud of smoke.

Alec and Dominic had a piece of clear fishing line leading from their tree to the contraption. The line was connected to a microwave. The microwave was connected to several pulleys and levers. The levers connected more fishing line to a net and several ropes.

The Sheriffs came into view as they starting walking back to the hotel. Halo was trying to earn his trust.

"I'm not going to go back there," he told her.

"Look, Alex, I know you hate it there. It sucks, but it's for your safety. You could end up hurting yourself or someone else. Trust me, that isn't fun," she sighed.

Alex gasped and moved the mask over his face. A deeper voice came out of his mouth, "How would you know?"

"Halo's been put in a mental hospital before," Matt butted in. Alex sent him a dirty look. Matt smiled nervously and ran behind Joe and Alice.

Halo sighed, "Alex, I know where you 're coming from."

"My name is Tom."

"Okay, then Tom, I know what you are going through. You feel hated, rejected, hopeless, and the only person you can count on is yourself."

Tom gasped and moved the mask. He started speaking in a quieter voice, "But how? You don't know what it's like to have MPD. I don't know how to deal with it."

"No, I don't, but I've been through a similar experience. I'm Schizophrenic. There's these two girls named Vivian and Lola who live in my head. I constantly hear there voices. Vivian will appear to me and cause me to hallucinate. She'll show me bad things happening to others. She's tried take over my head more than once. I'm on a ton of high dosed medication to keep myself from having a freak attack. Without medication, and even sometimes with it, I can't tell the difference between reality and my imagination."

"What did the hospital do for you, besides put you on medication?" Alex asked.

"It showed her how many people actually care about her," Matt laughed. He placed an arm around his sister and gave her a noogie with the other.

"Will you consider going back?" Kris asked.

"I'll try, but I don't know how to keep Tom from showing up."

"Believe that you can get better and you eventually will. It may not be fun but if you try harder to push Tom out then-" Halo was cut off.

The Sheriffs had tripped on the fishing line and were now hanging upside down from several trees. Alex was pinned the ground with a net.

"It worked!" Rafael and Bruno shouted.

"Josh you are dead!" Mia glared.

"Sorry, Mia. We didn't want to lose, but I promise I'll come back and get you down," Josh laughed nervously.

Leah was trying to reach her ankle so she could unhook her foot from the rope.

T

"Leah, are you okay?" Kris asked worried.

"I think so," the small girl replied.

Rafael, Josh, and Bruno grabbed the net that Alex was trapped in. The picked it up and started to carry ti towards the hotel. The other Cowboys followed, leaving the Sheriffs hanging from the trees by their ankles.

"Not cool, guys. Let us down!" Matt screamed.

Vincent managed to untie the knock around his ankle and dropped to the ground.

"Hey, Vincent, can you help us out?" Kris asked.

"No, I'd rather not," he scoffed. He pulled a book out of his backpack and under a tree to begin reading it.

"Come on, Vincent! Help a bro out!" Matt glared.

"No."

"But Vincent ya is our teammate. Ya sposed ta help us!" Joe growled.

_Joe's Confessional: __**Covered in mud**__"I am done with that punk!"_

_ Kris's Confessional: __**Covered in mud **__"Vincent could have at least helped us out of that freaking tree."_

_ Mia's Confessional: __**Covered in mud **__"I'm glad Josh came back for me... even if it was a little to late."_

"Could this get any worse?" Halo groaned.

"Don't say that!" Alice yelled.

"Why not?"

"Because it could," Leah stated.

~With a few interns~

"Okay we have direct orders from Chris and Ethan to torment those teens," a black haired intern sighed.

"Ya, oh well. Maybe one day we will be on the show! We would get treated so much better!" A blonde intern said.

"Can we just get this over with? I want to go read my comic books before I have to unclog another freaking toilet!" Another intern snapped.

The three did their jobs and then quickly left.

~With the Sheriffs~

"Is anyone elses rope about to break?" Mia asked. She received several yeses. Then all at once, their ropes snapped and they landed into a puddle of mud on the ground.

"Gross!" Leah sighed.

~With the Cowboys~

"We won!" Bruno yelled as the team reach the porch of the hotel. Chris, Ethan, and Chef were waiting.

"Congrats goes to the Cowboys for snatching victory away from the Sheriffs. Seriously dudes, that was pretty awesome," Chris said.

Chef picked up the net that Alex was in and saw him trying to saw away at it with a scalpel.

A sleek, black car pulled up. Two security guards quickly grabbed Alex and disappeared as fast as they came.

"Now for your reward, a key to the lounge!" Chris said as he tossed them a key.

"What's the lounge?" Rafael asked.

"A place where Chef and I go to get away from you teenagers. But of course we had a new one built so this one is yours until the next challenge!"

_Rafael's Confessional: "Rafael's team won rights to a lounge!"_

_ Jamie's Confessional: "That place was awesome. It had video games, two huge televisions, a snack bar, a closet full of card games, and its own library! I could get used to this!"_

~In the Room of Elimination~

"Wow Sheriffs, I thought you had it, but all you got was covered in mud," Ethan laughed.

"Can we just get this over with?" Halo asked.

"Fine, Ms. Rude Pants. Sheriffs, as you know, on this plate are seven bottles of root beer. Anyone safe will receive a root beer. If you do not like root beer give it to someone else. Chris is holding a wanted poster. Whoever has their face on that poster will be sent home tonight. They must leave out the doors of Loser-dome and get into the Wagon of Shame. Their wanted poster will then be placed outside on the building," Ethan said. He pointed out the doors to a horse drawn, old wagon and the wall that had Ici and Brick's faces on wanted posters.

"When I call your name come get your root beer," Ethan said.

Ethan called names until only Vincent and Halo were left. They were staring each other down.

"The final bottle goes to... Halo! Vincent the Wagon of Shame awaits!"

Chris unraveled the poster and stapled Vincent's picture onto the wall. Vincent glared at them all and said, "You are all intimidate. You will rue this day. You will rue it!" He stepped out the doors and got onto the wagon.

"Now that he is gone, we have a surprise for you, but we need a volunteer," Ethan smiled.

Chris pointed at the contestants. "Enney, meeny, minney, Mia!"

"Pack your bags!" Ethan laughed.

Mia's eyes widened, "Am I getting eliminated too?"

"No you are switching teams! Congrats you are now a Cowboy... or girl!"

"You can join the rest of your team in the lounge!" Chris stated.

* * *

**Well? Fav part? Confesonal? Quote?  
**

**I had this huge note typed but it deleted it. I'll try to remember what it said.  
**

**1. My boyfriend and I broke up. The one I talked to you guys about in teh last chapter... Ya BUT my best friend, Keith, and I started dating. (Keith is the guy I tried to set up with my gay friend, Matt.  
**

**2. On 12/14 a teacher at my school passed away. She was 32 and died suddenly of meningitis. It started out as an ear ache at the beginning of the week and then on the 13th she was life flighted to a bigger hospital and put on life support. She was out AG and FFA teacher. I never had her and didn't know her personally but the school is so small that she effected everyone. Please keep her family in your prayers while they recover from her death. My friend, Alex was really close to her. He got a scholarship into a Pre-Vet program because of her and he probably would not want to be a vet had it not been for her.  
**

**3. I have gotten a HUGE honor. I applied for this council called General Youth Council in October and basically it is a council of 10-12 high school Sophomores and Juniors and 5 adults. We plan youth events for my religion (Disciple of Christ) all over the USA and Canada. I have been chosen as one of the 10-12 students out of hundreds that applied! I get to go to Florida next month! I am excited! I get to be on the council for 2 years. I think they pay for a portion of my college too if I go to a private DOC college. Which I have to because I want to be a minister.  
**

**4. My friends and I have a youtube channel... I'm sure you already new this but you should go look at it! Are name is EpicCosplayPro or EpicCosplayProductions. We have some videos called Furry vs Anime and they are pretty funny... minus my bad acting lol. We want to start one called "Ways to use play-doh" and include all these weird and crazy ways you can use play doh.  
**

**5. I want to hurry up and get this finished because I keep getting all these awesome ideas for a sequel in my head.  
**

**6. I've also been working on a Non-Fanfic story for Fictionpress and Figment. It is about Halo. When I get it finished, I'll let you know and give you a link!  
**

***IMPORTANT QUESTIONS* Answer as yourself or your character. It doesn't matter.  
**

**1. What do you want to see in the future (1-2) chapters to come?  
**

**2. What kind of drama do you want to occur?  
**

**3. Ideas for future challenges?  
**

**4. Love Triangles?  
**

**5. New Pairings?  
**

**6. Winner?  
**

**7. Loser?  
**


	25. Chapter 25

**Another chapter in 3 days! I got a little bit of my muse back! I'm glad so many of you liked the last chapter! Thanks sooooo much! This chapter isn't quiet as good as the last one. It starts out pretty good. It is mainly focusing on one team and their isn't a lot of action. This is a filler to get more out to you guys for Christmas. Anyways, there will be another important note below!**

**Disclaimer: Everything that I do not own in this chapter is NOT mine. Everything that I own is.  
**

* * *

Chris and Ethan were sitting in the control room video chatting several people through on of the large televisions.

"Things are going too slow. If you two want to keep this job for Season Six, I suggest you hurry it up," a tall man with black hair and green eyes stated.

"Indeed, this show is taking to long and is costing us money. Start doing the challenges and eliminations faster. It's bad enough that we have to give money to whoever wins," a stocky woman with long blond hair added.

"Start causing some more drama. The show is loosing viewers. People aren't liking how well everybody is getting along," another man ordered.

"We are faxing you a list of ideas and future challenges. McLean, Kirkan, do not mess this up. Not only are your jobs on the line but all the jobs of the staff working in the main office and on set," the woman growled.

The three people signed out and the television went black.

"Wow, those producers sure are mad," Ethan gave a nervous laugh.

"Those weren't even the higher ups. Those three get paid to order us around and the people higher than them sign our paychecks," Chris informed the blue hair man.

~In the Dinning Hall~

The contestants were lined up for their breakfast.

"Um, what is this?" Rafael asked as he poked the pile of slop on his plate with a fork. It hissed, grew an arm, and stabbed him in the hand with the fork causing Rafael to scream.

Mia sat next to Josh with her new teammates. She sad a sad look on her face.

"Why the glum face, Mia?" Josh asked.

"I'm sad that I had to switch teams. I grew attached to them," she sighed and watched as her food crawled away.

"All you have to do is remember that you have ol' Joshy on your team now!"

"Ya, and now you can make even more friends, Shelia!" Bruno smiled at her. Mia gave him a small smile in return.

"Don't worry, Mia. Jesse and I will help you out. We girls have to stick together!" Jamie laughed.

"You're right," Mia smiled.

Th door to the dinning hall swung open and Ethan and Chris stood there with a two stacks of papers.

"Okay, kiddos, we have a surprise!" Chris announced.

"And that would be?" Kris asked.

"Our producers sent us this stack of papers. Each stack of papers has a list challenges; one reward and one elimination," Ethan smirked.

"Now, we know that all of you are still tired and bummed from yesterday's challenge and the loss of Vincent, but we need one person from each team to come up and pick a random paper from one of the stacks. Cowboys, you get the reward stack. Sheriffs, you get the elimination stack," Chris continued.

Rafael and Leah walked over to the two hosts and drew from their respective stacks.

"Let's see um!" Ethan laughed.

"Oh, Rafael you picked "Spill Your Guts" and Leah, you chose "The Brunch of Disgustingness!" Chris cackled hysterically.

"Spill Your Guts" is a challenge all about sharing secrets. Hopefully, you all know what the Brunch of Disgustingness is, but it'll be a little different. Tomorrow we start the challenges."

"In the meantime, try to enjoy your last day of pleasure after these challenges, it's gonna get dirty!" The hosts quickly dashed out of the room.

_Halo's Confessional: "What's with them?"_

After breakfast the Cowboys took it upon themselves to spend what time they had left before the next challenge in the Lounge.

"Mia, can I talk to you for a second?" Josh asked. His best friend nodded and they went into a separate corner of the room.

"You okay?"

"Yes, I'm fine. I just need advice," Josh whispered.

"This wouldn't have anything to do with the small crush you have on Jamie would it?" Mia asked slyly.

"I was thinking about asking her out. Since your a girl, could you maybe talk to her and get a good word in for me?"

"Okay, but you owe me!" Mia laughed.

"Deal." The two friends shook hands and parted. Mia went to talk to Jamie and Josh walked over to Bruno and Rafael.

Rafael and Bruno were engaged in an epic arm wrestling match.

"What's going on?" Josh asked.

"Rafael can't talk, too busy trying to beat this Aussie's butt!"

"Okay?" Josh sat next to the two as Rafael pinned Bruno's arm.

"Rafael is victorious!" Rafael chanted.

The screen fussed out and moved to Chris and Ethan standing on the front porch of the hotel.

"This has been Total Drama: Abandoned!" Chris said.

"Tune in next time for our challenges!" Ethan added.

"But first we want you, the viewers, to send us in some gross food ideas for the contestants to eat. Just email the recipe to chef_hatchet tdashowonline Chef will pick the most disgusting and brutal foods you send us in!"

"See you next time on Total Drama: Abandoned!"

* * *

**Well? Favorite part? Quote? **

***IMPORTANT NOTE* I need the creators of the characters to send me 4-8 secrets (dark, dirty, clean, mild doesn't matter). Then I need anyone who reads this story to send me in ideas for the Brunch of Disgustingness. I need these by Saturday if you can. I know its's the Holidays and stuff so I won't be mad if it's late. I just want to get the next chapter written before I lose my muse again and make ya'll wait another 2 months.  
**

**I'm on Christmas Break...oh wait I need to be politically correct... WINTER Break! (I hate politically correctness) Don't mean to offend anyone by that if it does. I'm sorry.  
**

**I have a challenge for some of you. Can you name these Politically Correct Christmas Songs?  
**

**1.) Kris Kringle Will Be Arriving in the City in the Not Too Distant Future  
**

**2.) Caribou With Vermillion Olfactory Appendage  
**

**3.) Embellish Interior Passageways  
**

**4.) Vertically Challenge Percussionist  
**

**5.) Exclamatory Remark Concerning a Diminutive Municipality in Judea Southwest of Jerusalem**

**Love you all! Have a Merry Holidays and a Happy Christmas!  
**


	26. Chapter 26

**Hey ya'll! I'm back! My hands are MUCH better. Thanks for your concerns! I never did get any secrets from Alice, Bruno, or Jamie's creators. Oh well, World hasn't ended. **

**Disclaimer: ME NOT OWN TOTAL DRAMA OR CHARACTERS THAT AREN'T MINE!  
**

* * *

Shortly after all the contestants awoke, Chris and Ethan ordered them all into the Room of Elimination for their challenge.

"I am really not looking forward to this," Kris sighed.

"Same here," Halo pouted.

Chris, Ethan, and Chef walked into the room. Chef was pushing a large, beat up, television, Chris was carrying a stack of note cards, and Ethan was carrying a cardboard box.

"Hello, kiddos!" Ethan said. He had a wide grin on his face. Chef turned the television on and a blue screen appeared.

"This challenge is simple. You all have secrets. Ethan and I know what they are. You will each spill a few of your most deep and dark secrets to the world," Chris announced.

Ethan opened the box and pulled out several metal contraptions.

"These are shock collars. If you lie or don't share a secret, you will feel a tiny zap," Ethan laughed. He passed each one of the contestants a collar to place around their neck.

"This can't be legal?" Jesse shook her head.

"It's boarder line. Anyway, Chris and I will ask you each a question that relates to your secret. Your job is to share the secret that relates to it. Then the television will show whether or not you are lying and if you score a point. The team with the most points after everyone has spilled their guts wins. We will draw three names and those three contestants don't have to spill their guts!"

"You can refuse to answer. You will be zapped and your team will not receive that point. Oh, and if you lie and get zapped, you still have to spill your guts," he pulled three names from a hat, "Alice, Bruno, and Jamie, you three get to sit this challenge out. Mia you are up first for the Cowboys!" Chris finished. He handed Ethan half of the stack of note cards. Bruno, Alice, and Jamie handed their shock collars back to the hosts and sat at the side of the room to chat.

Ethan read the top card, "Mia, is it true that you have glasses stashed away in the bottom of your suitcase where no one can find them and why?"

The camera zoomed in on Mia as she spoke, "My eyesight isn't the best. My first year of middle school I had a pair of ugly glasses. I was picked on a lot and called "ugly" because of them so my second year, I got contacts and completely changed the way I looked. My glasses are at the bottom of my suitcase in case I need them."

Chris pouted when she was not zapped and said, "Point for the Cowboys! Next we have a question for Matt. Which of the My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic characters is your favorite?"

Matt's face turned red and he stayed silent for a second.

"Come on, Matt! Just answer it!" Halo smacked her brother upside the head.

"I am not a Brony. I will never be a Brony!" Matt shook his head. The collar around his neck zapped him and he fell over.

"Liar!" Chef yelled.

"Fine, I'm a closet Brony. Twilight Sparkle is my favorite!" Matt pouted. He tugged on his collar. Chris laughed as he was shocked again.

"Halo, is there anyone in particular from Season One that you have a crush on?" Ethan laughed.

Halo's face paled and Matt started laughing. She mumbled something under her breath.

"I'm sorry, what was that?" Chris asked. Ethan was taking a drink of water.

"Harold," she said loudly. Her face turned bright red and Ethan spit his water all over Chef. Chef grabbed Ethan's throat and threw him into a wall.

_Halo's Confessional: "He has a great personality. It would be awesome to get to meet him." __**Face pales **__"Not because I want to date him! Last time I checked he and Lashawna were together and I have Joe! Besides, Joe is much hotter and nicer than Harold." _

"A point for the Sheriffs! The score stands one to one! Josh, what is the one thing you never want Mia to find out?" Chris raised his eyebrow at the Brit.

Josh's face reddened and he shook his head, "I refuse to answer. I value my

friendship with Mia." His collar shocked him and made his hair stand straight up.

"You kids are boring!"

_Josh's Confessional: "Mia is my best friend. I don't want to ruin that with something stupid. So what that I think of her as my little sister Beverly?" __**Face pales **__"Crap, can we edit that out?" _

Ethan chuckled and asked the next question, "Kris, what do you have a fetish for and how did you get that fetish?"

Kris shrugged his shoulders, "I tried to understand Deidara's views of art. I watched some videos of explosions while listening to heavy metal music. I got hooked quickly."

_Kris's Confessional: "Explosions are fascinating. They are works of art in themselves. It takes a lot of preparation to blow something up." _

Halo laughed madly, "Art is an explosion!" Several of the other teens gave her weird expressions. Kris agreed with her.

Ethan rolled his eyes, "Score is now Sheriffs with two and Cowboys with one!"

"Freaks. Okay, Dominic, what possession of yours have you had since you were two that you still have and use?" Chris chuckled when he read the answer.

"I still sleep with a baby blanket," he muttered quietly.

_Dominic's Confessional: "A lot of people do!" _

"Don't feel bad. Halo does too!" Matt laughed.

"Douchenozzle!" She yelled in a german accent as she punched Matt in the face.

"Haha, wasn't even going to ask that. Good to know! Another point for the Cowboys! Hanzo, have you ever been loved by anyone?"

Hanzo shook his head, "No."

"Not even by your parents?"

"No."

_Hanzo's Confessional: "When fighting for justice, one does not have time for love." _

"That is depressing. Another point for the Cowboys. Sheriffs have two and Cowboys have three! Anyway, Rafael, what is your biggest fear?" Ethan shrugged.

Rafael stuttered as he spoke, "Rafael is afraid of c-clowns. Those things are s-scary!"

_Rafael's Confessional: "Rafael is terrified of clowns! They are scary! They way they are always smiling at Rafael!" _

"Ah don't blame ya, Partner! Clowns is scary!" Joe shivered.

Chris read from his card, "Leah, what disorder were you diagnosed with for a short amount of time?"

Leah looked at her hands ashamed, "B-bulimia."

_Leah's Confessional: "I don't like this challenge. What else do they know about me?" _

Kris grabbed her hand to let her know he didn't think any less of her.

"You two are too mushy. Joe, have you ever smoked an illegal drug more than once?" Ethan rose his eyebrow. Halo looked at her boyfriend with a stern expression.

_Halo's Confessional: "I really hope he hasn't. Drugs and alcohol are stupid and only cause people trouble."_

"Ya, Ah smoked Marijuana twice," he shrugged.

_Joe's Confessional: *Glaring at camera* "What? Everybody tries something illegal at least once in their life. The way Halo acts, I'm surprised she isn't doing cocaine." _

"Jesse, what was the name of your pet rat?" Chris asked

"Tubbers, I loved that fat rat!" Jesse smiled.

Chris smirked as he read the next card, "Mia, who is the President of your fan club at school?"

Mia put her head in her hands, "Her name is Lilly. She's crazy. She died her hair blue to match my eyes. She's had a crush on me since ninth grade."

Josh crossed his arms and huffed. "She's an insane idiotic wanker," he mumbled.

Ethan laughed at Josh's comment and continued the challenge, "Matt, do you have a car? Why or why not?"

Matt crossed his arms in a similar way to Josh. "Halo and Ici got cars before me. Halo got our older sister's first, piece o' crap car and Ici got Dad's old Mustang."

"Dude, that sucks. Little sisters always get everything!" Ethan pouted.

"Not everything!" Halo argued.

"The Cowboys have five points and the Sheriffs have six!" Chef announced.

Chris asked the next question, "Halo what are you allergic to and what happens when you come in contact with them?"

"Strawberries. My face swells to the size of a watermelon, my throat gets itchy, and I break out in hives everywhere," Halo shivered.

"Josh, why did you move out of the UK?" Chris asked.

Josh sighed, "My sister, Beverly, and I almost brunt the house down. We were cooking and started to fight. An hour later the kitchen was on fire. No one was hurt but my parents sent me on the next plane to the United States to live with my grandparents."

Chris and Ethan started laughing hysterically. They fell to the floor and Chef had to take over.

"Kris, what show do you watch and write fan fiction for?" Chef asked.

"I am not going to answer. There are a lot. I don't want to get it wrong," Kris answered. He was zapped by the collar.

Chris and Ethan were still on the floor laughing. Chef read the next question, "Dominic, what do you do when you get rejected by a girl?"

"It's pathetic, I am not answering," Dominic said. He was zapped.

Chris and Ethan were starting to calm down until they saw Kris and Dominic get zapped. They resumed laughing.

Chef continued to ask the questions, " Hanzo, do you ever do anything for fun?"

"No," Hanzo answered.

"Rafael, are you afraid of homosexuals and why or why not?"

"Rafael is kinda scared of them. Rafael got harassed by a gay guy once. It was a terrifying experience."

Jesse glared at him.

_Jesse's Confessional: "Jerk, not all homosexuals are like that. Sure, I think some of the girls here are attractive but that doesn't mean I want to rape them with a strap on."_

Chris and Ethan calmed down. Ethan read the next question, "Leah, do you like to walk around in your underwear?"

Leah's body stiffened, "Yes, when I'm able to I like to walk around in my underwear."

Everyone gave her strange looks.

"Joe, what scene in the Lion King makes you cry whenever you see it?" Chris asked.

"When Mufasa dies."

_Joe's Confessional: "What? That is a sad part in that freaking movie."_

"Jesse have you ever streaked through a public place?" Chris asked.

Jesse laughed, "Ya, my friends dared me to run naked througha public park once. It was awesome!"

Chris and Ethan gave her weird looks.

"Well the challenge is over," Chris said.

"The winners are the Cowboys with ten points!" Ethan announced. The Cowboys high-fived and the Sheriffs hung their heads.

"You guys got a reward for the Brunch of Disgustingness! One of you can chose not to participate without penalty!" Chris said.

"That's all for today's episode of Total Drama: Abandoned! Tune in next time for more drama!" Ethan signed off.

* * *

**Fav Confessional? Quote? Secret?  
**

**I appologize if that one confessional of Jesse's offended anyone. It's just something my friend, Chris, and Keith tell me. They like to tell me that I rape Keith in the butt with strap ons. They are messed up...**

**I have already started on teh next chapter. (Filler) Thanks to everyone! Oh and my friend RamenKettle (formerly known as Zetsufangurl) is writing a TD story called, "Total Drama: Sweet Revenge." I have been helping her with the first chapter. Once it is up you should look at it. Halo and Lotus are in it!  
**

**Peace!**


	27. Chapter 27

**Hey ya'll I'm back! This would have been uploaded an hour ago but Fanfiction decided to go stupid on me. I use LibreOffice (the recommended program from ) and it kept telling me I couldn't upload the document because it was not compatible. SO I ended up copy & pasting it to a Note Pad page and uploading that way. So now I have a lot of editing that I had done that needs to be redone. UGH! **

**Disclaimer: AK31 does not own Total Drama or characters that are not hers. (Thanks Jedi Ninja for the nickname! Ya that's right. I read reviews on other people's stories!)**

* * *

The contestants were taking a break before their next challenge. The teams were split up. The Cowboys still had privileges to the Lounge and were spending their time there. The Sheriffs were walking around the town.

**~In the Lounge~**

Bruno and Rafael were arm wrestling. It was a rematch to prove who was stronger. Josh and Jesse sat with them at the table. They had been declared the judges of the match! Bruno was winning and being cheered on by Jesse and Josh. Rafael didn't want to lose. He quickly thought of a plan to beat the Aussie.

"Rafael sees a bunny!" He yelled. Bruno let out a high pitched scream and fell out of his chair. As Bruno fell, Rafael pinned his arm down.

"Rafael is victorious again!" He cheered.

Bruno stood up and dusted himself off. He glared at Rafael and pointed a finger at him.

"You cheated, mate!" Rafael shrugged his shoulders and fist pumped again in victory. Bruno stomped away to the couch. He sat next to Mia. She was talking to Jamie about Josh.

"I guess he is kinda cute," Jamie admitted.

"Jamie, you told me two hours ago that you would love to date a British guy. Now one is being handed to you on a silver platter. Josh is my best friend. I know he won't treat you badly," Mia said assured her.

Jamie sighed in defeat. She knew that Mia was right. Jamie got up and walked over to Josh. He left Rafael and Bruno before their fight had started. He was grabbing a drink from the fridge.

"Hi, Josh!" Jamie smiled.

"Ello, Jamie," he smiled back.

_Jamie's Confessional: "Not only is Josh cute and British, he is sweet and adorable and cute and British and sweet and cute and..." __**Cuts off **_

The two walked over to Jesse. She was sitting up against on of the walls playing with a ping pong ball.

"Hey, Jesse!"

"Hi, Jamie. Hi Josh," Jesse said. She was deep in concentration trying to keep from dropping the ball.

"So you went streaking through a town once?" Josh asked with his eyebrow raised.

Jesse laughed and dropped the ball, "Ya, it was pretty fun. My friends and I got into this dare contest and started giving each other hilarious dares. I think one of the ones I gave them was to walk up to a random stranger and say "The aliens are coming" or something like that."

The three teens started to laugh.

"H-hey, Mia," Bruno stuttered from his corner of the couch. Mia had started to read a book after she finished chatting with Jamie. Bruno had been thinking about what to say to Mia.

"Hi, Bruno," Mia gave him a warm smile.

"Would you like to go for a walk?"

"Sure!"

**~At the Mental Hospital~**

A doctor was watching the episode of Total Drama: Abandoned with Alex in it.

_The Sheriffs came into view as they starting walking back to the hotel. Halo was trying to earn his trust._

_"I'm not going to go back there," he told her._

_"Look, Alex, I know you hate it there. It sucks, but it's for your safety. You could end up hurting yourself or someone else. Trust me, that isn't fun," she sighed._

_Alex gasped and moved the mask over his face. A deeper voice came out of his mouth, "How would you know?"_

_"Halo's been put in a mental hospital before," Matt butted in. Alex sent him a dirty look. Matt smiled nervously and ran behind Joe and Alice._

_Halo sighed, "Alex, I know where you 're coming from."_

_"My name is Tom."_

_"Okay, then Tom, I know what you are going through. You feel hated, rejected, hopeless, and the only person you can count on is yourself."_

_Tom gasped and moved the mask. He started speaking in a quieter voice, "But how? You don't know what it's like to have MPD. I don't know how to deal with it."_

_"No, I don't, but I've been through a similar experience. I'm Schizophrenic. There's these two girls named Vivian and Lola who live in my head. I constantly hear there voices. Vivian will appear to me and cause me to hallucinate. She'll show me bad things happening to others. She's tried take over my head more than once. I'm on a ton of high dosed medication to keep myself from having a freak attack. Without medication, and even sometimes with it, I can't tell the difference between reality and my imagination."_

_"What did the hospital do for you, besides put you on medication?" Alex asked._

_"It showed her how many people actually care about her," Matt laughed. He placed an arm around his sister and gave her a noogie with the other._

_"Will you consider going back?" Kris asked._

_"I'll try, but I don't know how to keep Tom from showing up."_

_"Believe that you can get better and you eventually will. It may not be fun but if you try harder to push Tom out then-" Halo was cut off._

_The Sheriffs had tripped on the fishing line and were now hanging upside down from several trees. Alex was pinned the ground with a net._

"Hm, I wonder," he pondered for several minutes. One of his nurses stepped into the room.

"Naomi, I need you to bring me patient 446038 as quickly as you can!" He told her. She nodded and ran out of the room.

The doctor stayed in his chair looking over some notes he had taken while watching the video. Naomi returned with Alex close behind her.

"Alex, I have recently been watching that show you interrupted in the next town over. That girl named Halo and her friends seemed to have gotten you to open up and talk. You haven't talked in years. I am going to talk to the producers and hosts of that show and see if there is anyway they can get you on there to help. I believe that that girl would be good for your health," he explained.

Alex's eyes widened and he smiled a little bit. Naomi took him out of the room while the doctor made a phone call.

**~In the control room~**

"_Dear Mom and Dad, I'm doing fine  
You guys are on my mind  
You asked me what I wanted to be  
And now I think the answer is plain to see  
I want to be famous"_

"Hello?" Chris answered.

He began to have a conversation with the person on the other end, "I'll see what I can do. Oh, really? Fantastic! Go ahead and send him over! We can't put him on the show to win the money. Okay, that's fine!"

He hung up his phone and looked at Ethan.

"That mental patient is coming back. Seems Halo could benefit his health. His doctor already talked to the producers so he is coming after the challenge."

**~With the Sheriffs**

"Anyone else bored out of their minds?" Halo asked. Her brother nodded in agreement and sighed. They had been wandering aimlessly for an hour. The came to the came edge of the town and caught a whiff of something awful.

"What is that smell?" Kris gagged. They turned around and saw that they were at the stables where the horses for the Wagon of Shame.

"OMG horsies!" Halo screeched. She ran to the doors to the stables and walked inside. The others followed slowly.

"Um, guys, I don't think we should be here," Leah stated. Matt was exploring around and found a secret door. He opened it and found a large fenced in area for horseback riding. He called the others over and they quickly joined them.

There was a single mare in the middle of the field. Halo gasped and got an evil smirk on her face. She quickly grabbed Joe's arm.

"Joe, can you teach me how to ride a horse? I've never ridden one before. Please?" She asked. She puffed her bottom lip in a pout and gave him an adorable look.

_ Halo's Confessional: "Okay so that was a lie. I've ridden a horse before. Hell, I've even raced. My aunt and uncle own a farm. We lived with them for a couple of years. I have my own horse. His name is Romeo." __**Randomly pulls a picture of a black and white horse from thin air **_

"That would be cool! Maybe we all could ride?" Leah asked.

"I don know, Miss Halo. These horses ain't like tha ones I gots at home. I don know how thay act," Joe lied.

Halo gave him the look again.

"No, Miss Halo. I don want to risk ya gettin' hurt."

_Joe's Confessional: "I wouldn't have told her no if I knew how to ride a freaking horse. I hate that adorable look she gives me whenever she wants something." __**Glares at camera**__ "Not that I think she is adorable."_

* * *

**Well howwas it? Fav part? Quote? Confessional? Any ideas for the next filler?  
**

**Joe ADMIT YOUR FEELS ALREADY! **

**I wanted to add more stuff but I'm going to save the rest for the next filler. The next chappie will be THE BRUNCH OF DISGUSTINGNESS! **

**I need a favor from ya'll. Send me gross ideas for food for our teens to eat. **

**I've learned I'm really bad at adding confessionals into the story. I'd love to get some from ya'll (any character you want) and I might use them! YAY. **

**WHAT I HAVE BEEN DOING SINCE MY LAST UPDATE (FOR THOSE OF YOU WHO CARE)**

**Keith and I are still together and going strong. We don't fight and trust one another and aren't obsessive. SPEAKING of that loveable guy, want to know what he did for me for Valentine's Day? (I'm going to tell you anyway, but 1st you need to know that I love dogs, the color purple, peace signs, and Toasted Marshmallow Jelly Bellies). He bought me flowers that were delivered to the school. (I thought it was sweet even though I am one of these people that say "Why get me something that is going to die anyway.") but they are still alive (won't be for long), a POUND of Toasted Marshmallow Jelly Bellies, a purple hat with peace signs, and a crotchet ONE OF A KIND puppy! It is adorable. I sleep with it curled in my arms every night.  
**

**I have been to several Forensics (acting) competitions this year. I HAVE QUALIFIED FOR STATE in Prose. My prose piece is called "How to Explain Sex to a Child" by Ellen Degeneres (I LOVE ELLEN). I have gotten a 3rd place medal for prose, and a 4th for poetry. My poetry piece is called "Missing Natalie and Victim" by Nicole Blackman. **

**I am leaving next weekend (the 1st) for SPring Retreat at my Church Camp. Alex and I are going. This is both of our first year.**

**My friends and I haven't posted any new videos on our youtube channel. (EpicCosplayPro or EpicCosPlayProductions if you were wondering) we have an AWESOME series called "Furry vs. ANime" You can watch an anime Otaku kill a furry and vis versa. (I get kidnapped in episode 2) My acting is horrible in it though. **

**I have changed (and finally decided on) what I want to do with my life (again). Went from English Teacher to History Teacher to Minister to Psycologist and back to History Teacher. I really think teaching is my calling. I love History and know how to make it interesting. **

**Kansas is getting snow! We actually had 2 snow days (Thursday & Friday) and they are calling for more snow on Monday I may be out of school on Tuesday! YAY! But it was ice and I slipped on ice in the Dollar General Parking lot... My butt and elbow hurt after that.**

**My hands were better and all pain and redness and spots were GONE... UNTIL... We repainted our living room. WITH Latex paint. I am allergic to Latex (cue perverted comments in my head that Keith said) and now my hands are red and itchy and hurt like a bitch.  
**

**I got a prom dress! YAY! I would describe it, but they way I do makes it sound slutty. (Which it kinda is but I wanted to look different this year than I have in the past. I only shows a small amount a skin.)  
**

**Well I am going to bed. It is live 10:40 p.m and I have school (after having 4 days off UGH) and need to sleep. Ciao! Love you all! Thanks to everyone of you for the ideas, reviews, pm's, and fanart/fanfiction. Feel free to message me whenever you want. I love chatting with ya'll. **

**BYEZ! Time to go snuggle with my stuffed puppy and baby blanket. (I'm not kidding.) YAY! **

**P.S- I shouldn't drink Dr. Pepper after 8 pm. Makes me hyperer than Coffee in the afternoon. **


	28. Chapter 28

**This chapter is terrible...**

**I don't own Total Drama and all character belong to other people but Matt, Halo, and Ethan. **

* * *

After dinner all the teens were in the Room of Elimination chatting quietly. Halo and Leah were talking about the horses that they had found that morning.

"I really wanted to learn from Joe on how to ride one but he told me no," Halo pouted.

"Why?" Jesse asked.

"Because he didn't know how they would behave," Matt answered.

"Seems like a logical reason to me," Alec shrugged.

Joe had used the opportunity to sneak out of the room. Jesse noticed and followed behind him. She told one of her teammates that she was going to go out and skateboard.

_Jesse's Confessional: "I've had a suspicion about Joe for a few days. I've lived on the streets long enough to know a rat when I see one. I didn't want to jump to conclusions in case I was wrong, so I followed him out to the stables."_

Jesse hid behind a bale of hay as Joe looked around to see if he was being followed. He went through the door to the fenced in field.

Jesse followed closely behind.

_Joe's Confessional: "Riding a horse looks easy. I figured I'd give it a shot."_

He calmly approached the mare and attempted to climb on her back. His attempts ending in failure as the horse took a step forward to eat some grass. Joe fell flat on his behind and curse under his breath.

"Doesn't he know how to ride a horse?" Jesse asked herself.

Joe followed the horse and tried to get on its back again. The horse made a sound at him and walked away. Joe was almost on the animals back when she moved and caused him to fall again. He swore and tried a third time. This time he quickly jumped onto the horses back. He was there for a few seconds until the horse decided she had had enough. She took off at a charge causing Joe to jump up and down on her bare back. He grabbed her mane and held it tightly.

After several minutes of fighting Joe, the horse succeeded in getting him off her back. Joe fell into a pile of crap. He wiped it off and looked the horse in the eye. He was pissed. Jesse snickered and went back to the hotel.

"Okay, you damn piece of shit. I want to ride on your freaking back! I'm trying to impress a girl. You are going to stand there and let me! Do you hear me?" He yelled at the animal. The horse snorted into his face and trotted away.

~The Next Morning~

"You should have seen it! It was hilarious!" Jesse laughed. She and her teammates were sitting at their breakfast table.

"What was funny?" Matt asked when the Sheriffs entered. Jesse told them what she had saw the day before. Joe's team mates started to laugh.

"That's why he smelled so bad last night," Kris laughed.

"Ah was tired last night. Dat's why I fell off deh horse," Joe defended.

_Joe's Confessional: "Jesse has to go." _

Chris, Ethan, and Chef randomly appeared in the room.

"Children it is time for the Brunch of Disgustingness!" Chris laughed evilly.

"The rules are simple. We are going to give each one of you a plate of disgusting food. You have to eat it and then at the end the team with the most people that haven't puked or refused to eat win," Ethan explained.

The game started and Chef brought out the first dish.

"This is called "Stinky Sea Broth." It includes sea water, sea weed, crab, shrimp, clam, and a bunch of other unknown crustations. It is drained using one of Chef's socks!" Chris laughed evilly.

Chef smiled an held up the sock. It was green and caked with mud.

The food was dished out to everyone. Chef rang a bell and the teenagers began to eat the food.

Alec sniffed it and fainted. Halo took a small bite and vomited on Matt which caused him to puke.

Five minutes had passed and a group of men burst through the door. They were dressed in black suits and gas masks.

"Stop this challenge immediately McLean!" One yelled.

Chris swore under his breath and yelled, "Stop eating!"

Everyone was wondering who these men were. The men grabbed Chris and spoke with him for several minutes. They handed Chris a hat that said, "I got screwed by the Health Department."

Chris returned and the men left.

"Change of plans because this challenge is apparently "deadly and psychotic." They gave me a hat. I want everyone to write their own name on a piece of paper. The person's name that I draw will go home and never come back."

Everyone did as they were told and Chris drew a name.

"Jesse. Bye. Never come back."

"What? This isn't far!"

"I don't care leave!"

_Joe's Confessional: __**Laughing **__"All it took was one phone call to the Health Department and sneaking Jesse's name in on more than once!"_

* * *

**Sorry it was so bad guys... =( I couldn't think of much else. I have a better idea to make up for this crap. For the next filler and our next challenge_._ **

**I do have good news! Keith graduates on Sunday! My last day of school was Yesterday! I am now officially a high school SENIOR! I'm scared!**

**Anyways, love you all! See you next update! Hopefully it won't take 4 months and be crappy. **


End file.
